Magic or Madness?
by drmcatcher
Summary: Wyatt Halliwell meets Emily Blake OC , his wife. Sequel to "Wyatt Halliwell vs. Ailin Callahan." It may be read without reading "Wyatt Halliwell vs. Ailin Callahan." Albus and Harry from J.K. Rowling's "Harry Potter" series are very briefly mentioned.
1. A Tearful Goodbye

Disclaimer: All characters and places not recognizable are imaginary and belong to me. I do not make any money off this fan-fiction.

Chapter 1: A Tearful Goodbye

_Carriage Apartments_

_2562 Porter Lane _

_Juliana Landings, Maine, USA _

_August 18, 2031_

_8:00 am_

"Well, that's the last of it," Marianne, Emily's apartment-mate, says as she points out of the window and towards the rectangular parking lot that is framed by two oak trees that have red, yellow, and orange leaves with her index finger.

Emily looks through the window and sees the moving van that is carrying her dearest possessions slowly exit the parking lot and amble down the road.

Emily surveys the fresh coat of white paint on the walls and the white carpet. She enters the adjoining bathroom and makes sure the walk-in shower with a glass door and pink vanity are clean. Next, she makes sure the refrigerator is empty and the dial is turned to the off position so that the next tenant will not end up with a watery mess on her hands. Then, she checks to make sure that the chimney has been swept and the fire poker is in the proper place. Marianne follows Emily around.

"You have completed every possible task, Emily. Sit down and watch some television with me," Marianne says as she plops down on the leather sofa and presses the power button on the remote control.

"I just can't sit down. I've got all this adrenaline running through my veins," Emily says.

Marianne ignores Emily and stares at the colorful images on the television.

"Instead of watching television, would you come with me to _Danielle's Doughnut Delights _after a jog?" Emily asks as she gets an idea to pull Marianne off the couch.

"Think of all the sweet, gooey, raspberry goodness a raspberry jelly doughnut will give you and you will miss it because you would rather sit on the couch and eat potato chips," Emily says with a smirk as she watches drool slip out of the right corner of Marianne's lips.

"All right, I'm coming! Wait for me!" Marianne yells to Emily as she hears the creak of the chain on the door and the click of the key as the door is locked.

As Emily jogs in her gray sweatpants and sweatshirt, she remembers the first time she met Marianne.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_Margaret Cunningham Center_

_Heartland Falls University Student Union_

_Juliana Landings, Maine, USA_

_September 19, 2028_

_3:30 pm_

_A brown-haired, brown-eyed, 5'4" girl pulls down an advertisement for an apartment from the bulletin board at the student union of Heartland Falls University. _

"_Looking for an apartment?" Emily asks the girl._

"_Eek!" the girl screams as the hairs on the back of her neck rise._

_The girl turns around and sees eyes as green as shamrocks. _

"_I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you," Emily says._

"_If you're looking for an apartment, you can share my apartment," Emily says._

"_What's the catch?" the girl asks._

"_There's no catch. You'll have to pay half of the rent and we can share duties like washing dishes and buying groceries." Emily says. _

"_Do we have a deal?" Emily asks. _

"_Do I accept this deal? On the one hand, I get shelter and a new friend. On the other hand, this could be a trap. Even if it is a trap, I'll take anything," Marianne thinks._

"_Deal," the girl says after scratching her head for five minutes. _

"_My name is Emily. What's your name?" Emily asks the girl as she holds out her hand towards the girl. _

"_My name is Marianne," the girl replies as she reluctantly shakes Emily's hand. _

_Flashback ends.  
_

* * *

_Cartwright Street_

_Juliana Landings, Maine, USA_

_August 18, 2031_

_8:25 am_

"Emily!" a panting Marianne shouts as she catches her breath after running for 25 minutes to catch up with Emily.

"Marianne!" Emily says in a normal, calm voice when Marianne approaches her.

"You haven't even broken a sweat, Emily. How do you do it?" Marianne asks.

"I run everyday," Emily says matter-of-factly as her ponytail bobs up and down behind her head.

"Oh, there's _Danielle's Doughnut Delights_!" Let's enter!" Marianne excitedly says as she forgets about her tired, achy muscles.

The girls enter a brick-red building with glass windows that are covered with advertisements for the new 'American Dream', a glazed doughnut with white icing and red and blue sprinkles on it that form a house with a picket fence and a little dog in the yard. A neon-red sign above the door reads _Danielle's Doughnut Delights_.

"Welcome to _Danielle's Doughnut Delights!_ Step right this way," a 16 year old girl with hot-pink hair tied in a bun and sparkling blue eyes cheerfully says to Marianne and Emily.

Marianne and Emily follow the girl to a table covered with a blue and white checked tablecloth.

"My name is Amy. Here are your menus. The special for today is the 'American Dream'. Would you like anything to drink?" the girl asks as she hands Emily and Marianne their menus.

"Orange juice for me," Emily says.

"What about you, Miss?" the girl asks as she turns toward Marianne.

"I would like a mocha latte with extra whipped cream and a maraschino cherry on top," Marianne replies.

The girl goes to wait on another table, while Emily and Marianne decide on what to order. After a few minutes, the girl returns with Emily's orange juice and Marianne's mocha latte.

"Are you ready to order, yet," Amy asks.

"Yes, I'll have two 'American Dreams,' please," Marianne says.

"I'll have one 'American Dream' and a blueberry muffin, please," Emily says.

"All right, it will be ready soon," Amy says with a smile as she sticks her pen behind her ear and places the notepad in the pocket of her red apron.

"So, what are your plans for today?" Marianne asks Emily.

"I don't have anything to do except go to the airport at 1:00 pm today to catch my flight. You will drive me to the airport, right?" Emily asks.

"Sure," Marianne says.

"Well, that gives us a lot of time to shop or get a manicure," Marianne says.

"Who are us, exactly?" Emily asks.

"Hannah from Vermont wants to visit you and your sister, Jackie, is coming," Marianne says.

"I haven't talked to Hannah since high school. She was my best friend in high school. She convinced me to run for prom queen and found me a replacement date for prom when my date bailed. She was also the lead singer and guitarist for a rock band. Did she give up her dreams? What is she doing now?" Emily asks.

"She married Carson Bailey, a billionaire, and she's having a baby," Marianne says.

"Congratulations to her!" Emily squeals as she claps her hands.

"So, why is she coming to visit little old me?" Emily asks.

"She wants to ask you to be the baby's godmother," Marianne says.

"Me? A god-mother? Is she crazy? I can barely take care of myself. How am I supposed to take care of a little baby?" Emily asks.

"Breathe," Marianne says.

"I'm also moving away to Santa Clara, California, to go to law school. How will I manage?" Emily asks.

"You don't have to take care of the baby, yet, Emily. Hannah is well and won't die any time soon. It's just a precaution," Marianne says.

Just then, their food arrives.

"Enjoy your meal. If there's anything you need, just holler," Amy says after she sets the muffin and American Dream doughnuts on two red plates in front of Emily and Marianne.

"Thank you, Amy," Marianne says since Emily is too preoccupied.

"_I'm going to be a god-mother"_ keeps repeating itself over and over again in Emily's mind like a mantra.

"What's up with her?" Amy asks Marianne as she points to Emily.

"Nothing," Marianne replies.

Amy scurries off to wait on other tables.

"Emily! Earth to Emily!" Marianne whisper-shouts as she waves her hand in front of Emily's face.

"Hmm," Emily replies.

"Our food is here," Marianne says.

Emily mechanically nibbles on her blueberry muffin.

"If you aren't going to eat your doughnut, I'll be happy to take it off your hands," Marianne says.

"Three doughnuts! Are you crazy, Marianne? All that sugar must be going to your thighs and hips. You'll look like a balloon when you are 40 years old. I guarantee it," Emily whisper-shouts.

"Why can't I enjoy it, while I still can?" Marianne asks as she takes a big bite out of her 'American Dream' doughnut.

"At least I got Emily out of her brooding session," Marianne thinks.

* * *

_Carriage Apartments_

_2562 Porter Lane _

_Juliana Landings, Maine, USA _

_August 18, 2031_

_10:00 am_

"Sis, how are you?" Emily asks as she hugs her sister.

"I'm doing fine. Marianne told me that you are moving today. Why?" Jackie asks.

"I'm going to law school. It's one of the best law schools in the world," Emily says.

"Best law school?" Hannah asks as she enters the living room.

"You really must do something about service over here," Hannah says.

"Who is the charming brown-haired woman who is taking the trash to the dumpster?" Hannah asks.

"That is probably Marianne. Today is trash day. I forgot all about it," Emily says.

"Stop being so condescending, Hannah! Marianne will think your billionaire status has gone to your head," Emily says as she surveys the fur coat Hannah is wearing.

"I have an image to keep. Let her think what she wants. Now let's see, you need a manicure. How about Pedro? I know he'll squeeze you in even if he has to cancel some nobody's massage," Hannah says.

Before Emily can reply, Hannah pulls out her red cellular phone.

"Hi, Pedro!" Hannah says.

"Hi, darling! What may I do for you?" Pedro asks.

"A friend of mine needs a total makeover. Can you squeeze her in for a manicure, pedicure and haircut and finish in the next couple of hours," Hannah asks.

Pedro skims his appointment book.

"I can do it if you can get your friend here in the next five minutes," Pedro says.

"Thanks, Pedro. I owe you," Hannah says.

"I know. See you later," Pedro says and hangs up the phone.

"Pedro says he can fit you in, but only if you come in the next five minutes, Emily," Hannah says.

* * *

_Pedro's Beautiful Girls Beauty Salon_

_4321 Nebraska Street _

_Juliana Landings, Maine, USA_

_August 18, 2031_

_10:15 am_

"You're late, ladies," Pedro says as Hannah enters his salon with three other girls.

"No, we're on time," Hannah says.

"You should have been here 10 minutes ago," Pedro says.

"Well, make an exception for me, then," Hannah says as she flutters her long eyelashes at him.

"It will cost you extra," Pedro says to Hannah.

"Don't worry, just charge it to my tab. Carson will never find out about it," Hannah says flippantly.

"So, which one of you ladies is the lucky lady?" Pedro asks.

"That would be me," Emily says.

"Follow me then," Pedro says as he leads Emily to a back room.

* * *

_Pedro's Beautiful Girls Beauty Salon_

_4321 Nebraska Street _

_Juliana Landings, Maine, USA_

_August 18, 2031_

_10:18 am_

"Here's a robe," Pedro says as he hands Emily a white fluffy robe that has a picture of a golden crown over the wearer's chest and has the words _Pedro's Beautiful Girls Beauty Salon_ written underneath the crown.

"When you are ready, call me. I'll be waiting outside of the door," Pedro says.

Emily slips the robe over her red shirt and blue jeans and takes a seat on the dentist's chair in the middle of the room.

"I'm ready, Pedro," Emily shouts.

Pedro enters the room with two tall, burly, black-haired men who have bronze skin and black eyes.

"This is Manuel. He will do your manicure," Pedro says as he points to the man on his left.

Pedro continues as he points to the man on his right, "This is Pablo. He will do your pedicure."

Manuel and Pedro file and buff Emily's fingernails and toenails. When they are finished, they apply some oil to Emily's fingernails and toenails.

"Pedro!" Manuel calls.

Pedro glides into the room.

"This young lady is ready for her haircut," Manuel says.

"Thanks, Manuel," Pedro says as he pushes Emily out of the backroom and into another room where he cuts people's hair.

Walls are pink and are covered in pictures of movie stars with various hairstyles. There is a mirror every 10 inches or so along the wall. In front of each mirror is a table where Pedro stores his scissors and other tools of his trade. In front of the table is a tall chair that he can raise and lower as he wishes. Emily sits in the chair.

"What kind of hairstyle do you like?" Pedro asks Emily.

"Something that is easy to maintain," Emily replies.

"How about layering your hair to give it dimension and curling your bangs so that they don't fall into your eyes?" Pedro asks.

Emily nods and Pedro gets to work, snipping away at Emily's hair.

* * *

_Pedro's Beautiful Girls Beauty Salon_

_4321 Nebraska Street _

_Juliana Landings, Maine, USA_

_August 18, 2031_

_12:18 pm_

"I give you a masterpiece," Pedro announces when he enters the waiting room.

Emily shyly enters the waiting room and waits for Jackie, Marianne and Hannah to react.

"You look amazing," Marianne says.

"You look good enough to eat. Any guy would fall in love with you," Jackie says.

"Very nice," Hannah says.

"Thanks, Pedro," Emily says as Hannah pushes Emily out of the door and into her car.

Jackie and Marianne follow.

"All aboard! The next stop is William Hayes International Airport in Portland, Maine," Hannah says.

* * *

_William Hayes International Airport_

_Portland, Maine _

_August 18, 2031_

_1:20 pm_

"Well, I guess, this it guys! I'm going to miss you," Emily says as she hugs Marianne, Hannah and Jackie in the lobby of the airport.

"Marianne, thanks for being my apartment-mate. Hannah, yes I'll be your baby's godmother and Jackie, take care of yourself," Emily says with tears in her eyes.

"How did you find out that I wanted you to be my baby's godmother?" Hannah asks Emily.

"Marianne told me," Emily replies.

"Oh!" Hannah says.

"Don't cry, we will come and visit you on your birthday," Marianne says.

Jackie and Hannah nod.

"Thank you, you guys are the best," Emily says.

"You better hurry or you'll miss your flight," Hannah says.

She gives Marianne, Hannah and Jackie each one last hug and heads over to the luggage check-in desk to get her boarding pass and her gate pass. Next, she goes to the security area. When it is her turn, she takes off her white running shoes and places them in a gray tray. Next, she places the tray onto a conveyor belt. Then she goes through a metal detector and heads over to Gate 5 and observes people, while she patiently waits for her flight to San Francisco, California, to arrive.

* * *

_William Hayes International Airport_

_Portland, Maine _

_August 18, 2031_

_4:00 pm_

"This is the last call for all passengers boarding Flight 401 to San Francisco, California," the shoulder-length brown-haired lady who is dressed in a navy blue dress suit at the gate announces.

Emily suddenly wakes up from her nap and hears the announcement.

She quickly runs to the gate and presents her pass.

Then, Emily enters the airplane and waves to the flight attendant who greets her. She quickly finds her seat in economy class, pushes her seat back as far as it will go and buckles her seatbelt.

"This is a new chapter in my life. Whether or not you are ready, _Chester University_, here I come!" Emily whispers.


	2. Building a New Life

Disclaimer: _Charmed_ is the property of Constance Burge, Brad Kern and Spelling Entertainment. All other places and people not easily recognizable are imaginary and belong to me. I do not make any money off this fan-fiction.

Chapter 2: Building a New Life

_Quinton Fox International Airport_

_San Francisco, California, USA_

_August 18, 2031_

_4:30 pm_

"We will be landing soon. Please return to your seats. Make sure your seats are in the upright position and all electronics, including cellular phones and laptop computers are turned off. We hope you have enjoyed your journey and will fly with us again," a flight attendant with straight, blonde hair announces.

"What?" Emily says as the little, old, fluffy white-haired, blue-eyed lady who is wearing a sleeveless summer dress that is covered with red roses and is sitting next to her nudges her with an elbow.

"Dear, the plane is landing," the little old lady says to Emily.

Emily yawns and rubs the sleep out of her eyes.

Then, Emily hears, Krrrr….Thud!

"We have safely landed. Welcome to Quinton Fox International Airport in San Francisco, California! The time is 4:35 pm. The temperature is 70 degrees Farenheit. Passengers may now gather their belongings and exit the aircraft as directed by our flight attendants. Farewell for now, and please fly with us again," a flight attendant with curly brown hair announces.

Emily patiently waits for the other economy class passengers to file out of the airplane.

"Why aren't you gathering your belongings, dear?" the little old lady asks.

"I don't have any belongings. I shipped them over to my new apartment here in San Francisco," Emily says.

"Where did you live before, dear?" the little old lady asks.

"Maine," Emily answers.

"So, you are moving to a new place across the country? Why?" the little old lady asks.

"I am going to law school," Emily says.

"Do you have any money, dear?" the little old lady asks.

"Yes," Emily answers.

As if the little old lady didn't hear Emily's answer she says, "Here's $100 to get you started, dear" and hands Emily the money.

"Thank you, but I cannot accept this money," Emily says.

"Nonsense, dear. Consider it a gift from a little old lady and use it to buy some new textbooks or a little black dress to impress your boyfriend," the little old lady says.

"I don't have a boyfriend," Emily says.

"A pretty little thing like you must attract some boys," the little old lady says.

"No, the boys all fawn over the blonde beauties," Emily says with a sigh.

"Then twirl your hair a little bit and act like you need a boy by making him pick up a pencil or teach you how to play a sport," the little old lady suggests.

"Thanks for the money," Emily says as she waves goodbye to the little old lady and heads over to the rental car desk.

"You're welcome," the little old lady says with a smile as time stops and the glamour wears off to reveal Prue who has black hair and blue eyes and is wearing the required long, white, billowy robes of an Angel of Destiny.

"Good luck with Wyatt, Emily!" Prue whispers and disappears as time returns to normal.

* * *

_Quinton Fox International Airport_

_Rental Car Desk_

_San Francisco, California _

_August 18, 2031 _

_5:00 pm_

"Hi! My name is Frank. How may I serve you?" the smiling pimply-faced teenage boy asks.

"I need a car and map to drive to San Francisco," Emily says.

"What color would you like your car to be?" Frank asks.

"Neon-orange," Emily replies.

"What make and model would you like?" Frank asks.

"Just give me whatever car is available instead of asking me all of these questions," Emily exasperatedly says.

"All right, miss. Here are the keys to your neon-orange 2026 Carrington Phoenix," Frank says.

"Roger!" Frank shouts.

"Yes, sir," a brown-haired man, wearing a starched, permanently pressed black suit says and salutes.

"Drive the 2026 Carrington Phoenix that is neon-orange and has yellow and red flames on it to the airport's entrance and return here to show this young lady the way to the car," Frank says.

Roger runs off, presumably to do as Frank ordered.

After Roger leaves, Emily asks Frank, "Where can I get a map of San Francisco?"

"Here you go, Miss," Frank says as he hands her a map of San Francisco from the wooden table behind him.

* * *

_Quinton Fox International Airport_

_San Francisco, CA, USA_

_August 18, 2031_

_5:45 pm_

"Miss, step right this way. The car is ready," Roger says.

Emily pays for the car and slips a dollar into Roger's pocket.

"Shall we go, Miss?" Roger asks.

"Certainly," Emily says as she follows Roger to the car.

"Thanks, Roger," Emily says as she opens the Phoenix's door and sits in the driver's seat.

"You're welcome, Miss," Roger says as Emily waves goodbye and drives to her new apartment.

* * *

_Jasper's Gasoline Station_

_Falmouth Street _

_San Francisco, CA, USA_

_August 18, 2031_

_6:00 pm_

Ding Dong! Ding Dong!

"Hi! I'm Jasper. What may I do for you?" Jasper asks.

"How do I get to Ocean-view Drive from here? Emily asks.

"Follow Falmouth Street until a green sign that says Stillwell Lane appears. Take a left on Stillwell Lane. Stay on Stillwell Lane until you see a pair of railroad tracks. Pass the railroad tracks and take a right onto Ocean-view Drive," Jasper says.

"Thanks," Emily says.

"Oh! I also need to fill the car's tank," Emily says as she places $40 on the counter and exits the store.

"Jasper, you better not get any ideas," Jasper's wife, Emma, says.

"What are you talking about, darling?" Jasper asks.

"I saw you leer at her legs as she walked out of the gasoline station," Emma says.

Meanwhile, Emily fills the tank of the car up with gasoline and follows Jasper's directions to her new apartment.

* * *

_Oceanside Apartments _

_Ocean-view Drive_

_San Francisco, CA, USA_

_August 18, 2031_

_7:00 pm_

"Finally, I'm here!" Emily shouts after she opens the door with the key that she asked the leasing office to mail to her before she moved.

"What should I do first?" Emily asks herself.

"I'm hungry," Emily thinks as her stomach growls.

So, she gets into her car and drives along Ocean-view Drive until she sees some restaurants.

"_Pete's Seafood_ sounds good," Emily thinks as her stomach growls again.

* * *

_Pete's Seafood_

_Ocean-view Drive_

_San Francisco, CA, USA _

_August 18, 2031_

_7:30 pm_

"Hi, Miss! My name is Roberto. Our special is Lobster Galore. You get all of the lobster you can eat. May I take your order?" the waiter asks.

"I'll have some shrimp and a margarita, please," Emily says.

Roberto takes Emily's menu and returns with her margarita.

"The shrimp will take a few minutes," Roberto says.

"No problem," Emily says as Roberto leaves and Emily observes her surroundings.

It's hard to believe that _Pete's Seafood_ is a seafood restaurant because on the outside it looks like a log cabin in the woods. However, the inside is decorated with stuffed models of trout, salmon, piranha, and flounder fish and the seats are shaped like open oysters. The chandeliers that hang low over every table are pyramids covered with various sea shells and pictures of mermaids and whales and other sea creatures.

Roberto returns with the shrimp.

"Thanks, Roberto," Emily says.

Roberto goes to wait on other tables, while Emily enjoys her meal.

Then, she drives over to _Shoreline Hotel_.

* * *

_Shoreline Hotel_

_Ocean-view Drive_

_San Francisco, CA, USA_

_August 18, 2031_

_8:45 pm_

Ding!

"Yes, Miss?" the scowling man behind the desk at the hotel says.

"I need a room for tonight," Emily says.

"There are no vacancies," the scowling man says.

"Make a vacancy," Emily says as tears well up in her eyes.

"I'm not falling for the fake-tears routine," the scowling man says.

"Look, sir. I'm here to visit my grandfather who is on his deathbed. I just need a room for tonight and I'll leave tomorrow," Emily says.

The scowling man silently hands her a pair of keys.

Emily looks at the keys and sees that they are for Room 231. Next, she pays for the room. Then, she takes the elevator to the second floor and looks at every door number until she finds Room 231.

"Room, Sweet Room!" Emily says as she opens the door to Room 231 and plops down onto the bed.

She snuggles into the covers and falls asleep.

* * *

_Oceanside Apartments _

_Ocean-view Drive_

_San Francisco, CA, USA_

_August 19, 2031_

_10:00 am_

"Are you Miss Emily Blake?" a tall, lanky man asks.

"Yes, I am," Emily says.

"Sign this, Miss Blake," the man says.

Emily signs the form.

"Where would you like the bed to be, Miss?" the man asks.

"Place the bed in the center of the bedroom," Emily says.

"Jerry, bring in the bed," the man shouts.

Two burly men unload the bed from the moving van and carry it through the apartment to the center of the bedroom. They also unload Emily's other possessions and place them wherever Emily wants them.

"Thanks," Emily tells the moving van people and hands Jerry a $10 tip.

When the moving van people leave, Emily unpacks her clothes from a suitcase and takes a shower. Next, she drives along Ocean-view Drive until she finds a suitable breakfast place called _Piping Hot.  
_

* * *

_Piping Hot_

_Ocean-view Drive_

_San Francisco, CA, USA_

_August 19, 2031_

_11:00 am_

"What may I get for you, sweetie?" a brown-haired lady who is in her late forties asks.

"I would like an omelet with mushrooms, onions, red and green peppers and shredded cheddar cheese, please," Emily requests.

"Coming right up," the waitress says.

Fifteen minutes later, Emily's food arrives. Emily enjoys her meal.

"How are you doing?" the waitress asks.

"I'm fine. This food is delicious. Would you, by any chance, know where I can buy a car?" Emily asks.

"Just follow Ocean Drive until you come to a crossroads. Take a right onto Miller Street and pass two traffic lights until you come to a green sign that says Grand Circle Avenue. Turn right on Grand Circle Avenue and drive until you see _David's Dry Cleaning Store_. The car dealership is right across the street from _David's Dry Cleaning Store_," the waitress says.

"Thanks," Emily says as she pays for her omelet and leaves a $2.00 tip.

Emily follows the waitress's directions and finds herself at Ralph's Auto Dealership.

* * *

_Ralph's Auto Dealership_

_Grand Circle Avenue_

_San Francisco, CA, USA_

_August 19, 2031_

_12:30 pm_

"How can I help you, Miss?" a man, wearing khaki trousers and a blue polo shirt that has _Ralph's Auto Dealership_ written on it in yellow letters asks.

"I would like to buy this car," Emily says as she leans on the car she wants to buy and watches the man smile.

"I've made his day. He knows he will get a large commission from this sale," Emily thinks.

"What kind of financing do you have?" Emily asks.

"I'll take you inside the office and we can discuss it," the man says.

Emily follows him into the office and takes a seat.

"Our most popular financing plan is that the principal and interest can be paid together in monthly installments of $400," the man says.

"What's the down payment I must pay today? Emily asks.

"$1000," the man says.

"Thank goodness, mom opened a checking account for me when I was 16 and periodically deposits some money in the checking account. I can pay the down payment on the car and the first month's rent, but I will need a job to pay for the car. There goes my evenings and weekends," Emily thinks.

"Here you go," Emily says as she writes a check for $1,400 and hands it to the man.

"You actually have $1,400 in your checking account?" the man asks surprised.

"Yes, but I can't pay you the second month's rent until the end of September," Emily says.

"That's not a problem," the man says.

"Thanks," Emily says.

"Well, here are the keys to your new car. Enjoy it!" the man says.

"May I leave the car here for two hours?" Emily asks the man.

"Why?" the man asks.

"I have to return the rental car to the airport," Emily says.

"You can drive your new car to the airport, while I follow you to the airport in your rental car. Afterwards, you can drop me back here at the auto dealership in your new car," the man says.

"That's a wonderful idea," Emily says as she exits the office and climbs into the driver's seat of her new car.

* * *

_Quinton Fox International Airport_

_San Francisco, CA, USA_

_August 19, 2031_

_2:45 pm_

"You're back," Frank says.

"I'm just here to drop off the rental car," Emily says.

"Roger!" Frank shouts.

"Yes, sir," Roger says.

"Drive this young lady's rental car back to the garage," Frank orders.

Roger runs off, presumably to follow Frank's directions.

Emily hands the keys to the rental car to Frank and pays him for the rental car. Then, she returns to her new car, where the man from the auto dealership is busy switching radio stations.

"How was it in there," the man asks as he points to the rental car agency doors.

"It is a madhouse in there," Emily says.

The man laughs as Emily starts the car and drives the man back to the auto dealership.

"Thank you," the man says when he closes the car door behind him at the auto dealership.

"You're welcome," Emily says as she starts her new car and drives back to her new apartment.

Emily spends the rest of the day unpacking and grocery shopping.

"What a day!" Emily thinks as she stretches and yawns.


	3. Emily's First Day of Law School

Disclaimer: _Charmed_ is the property of Constance Burge, Brad Kern and Spelling Entertainment. All other characters, places, books, and plots not easily recognizable are imaginary and belong to me. I make no money off this fan-fiction.

Chapter 3: Emily's First Day of Law School

_Oceanside Apartments_

_Emily Blake's Bedroom_

_Ocean-view Drive_

_San Francisco, CA, USA_

_August 28, 2031_

_6:00 am_

Beep! Beep!

"Argh! Okay, I'll wake up. Just give me five more minutes," Emily says as she hits the snooze button on the alarm clock and rolls out of bed.

Emily trudges into the bathroom and brushes her teeth and takes a long shower. Next, she puts on a fluffy sea-green robe and heads over to her closet.

"Hmm… What should I wear today?" Emily says aloud to herself.

"Well, I need to look sophisticated. What do law students wear, anyway?" Emily thinks.

"I don't know. What do those lawyers on television wear? They wear black suits, so I'll wear a black suit" Emily concludes as she rummages through her wardrobe for a black suit.

"Note to self: Buy a closet organizer. I can't seem to find anything," Emily thinks.

"One problem solved, 100 more to go," Emily thinks as she finally finds a wrinkled black suit.

Emily irons and puts on the suit. Next, she cooks and eats an omelet with buttered toast and drinks a cup of orange juice. Then, she grabs her black briefcase and purse and drives over to _Chester University_.

* * *

_Chester University_

_Clayton Hampton School of Law_

_San Francisco, CA, USA _

_August 28, 2031_

_7:30 am_

"Wow!" Emily thinks as she stares at the _Clayton Hampton School of Law_ building.

The building is a brownstone building. A stone path with clumps of moss in its crevices leads up to the brownstone building. Furthermore, a row of pink petunias runs along each side of the stone path.

Emily carefully steps on the stone path and enters the school. She walks through the halls that are so quiet that she can hear the click of her high heels on the laminated hardwood bamboo floors.

* * *

_Chester University_

_Clayton Hampton School of Law_

_Dr. Sutton's Class_

_San Francisco, CA, USA _

_August 28, 2031_

_7:45 am_

When she finally finds her class, she takes a seat in the center of the room and looks around. The room contains one short table for the instructor and five long tables face the short table. 20 black swivel desk chairs sit behind each table. In addition, there is a white dry erase board along the wall behind the instructor's chair, complete with a dry eraser that has slits that fit red, green, orange, purple, blue, brown and black dry erase markers. Slowly, one by one, the students filter into the classroom.

* * *

_Chester University_

_Clayton Hampton School of Law_

_Dr. Sutton's Class_

_San Francisco, CA, USA _

_August 28, 2031_

_8:00 am_

"Good Morning, class!" Dr. Sutton, a 5'3" blonde-haired, blue-eyed woman in her early fifties, says as she places her briefcase on her table, takes off her jacket, folds it and places the folded jacket in her chair.

"I will pass out the roll sheet. Find your name and write your initials next to it. Then, pass it on to the next student. For those of you who did not print the syllabus from the online website for this class, you are in luck," Dr. Sutton says as she hears some chuckles.

"I printed the syllabus for you. Pick one up and hand it to the student next to you. If you do not receive a syllabus, you can print it from the online website for this class at your leisure," Dr. Sutton continues as she hands out the roll call sheet and syllabus.

"In addition, the textbook for this class is _Everything Every Lawyer Should Know_. It is a huge red book with gold tipped pages. It gives practical advice and includes various scenarios of cases that you may encounter as a lawyer. You should have already read the first chapter, but I'll give you one more day to read it. Be ready to discuss the first chapter tomorrow. You can read it, while you are waiting for the roll call sheet and syllabus," Dr. Sutton says and sits down in her chair.

Then, she pulls out the folder for one of her client's cases and reads her client's petition against a corporation that is polluting the waterways around his house, while she waits for the last student that signs the roll call sheet to hand the roll call sheet to her.

* * *

_Chester University_

_Clayton Hampton School of Law_

_Dr. Sutton's class_

_San Francisco, CA, USA _

_August 28, 2031_

_8:30 am_

A black-haired girl with black, almond-shaped eyes hands Dr. Sutton the roll call sheet.

"Raise your hand if you did not sign the roll call sheet," Dr. Sutton says.

Nobody raises their hand.

"Okay, now push the tables to the sides of the room and put your chairs in a circle," Dr. Sutton says.

The students follow her directions.

"Now that we are situated, I would like each student to tell us his or her name, something interesting about himself or herself, the reason why he or she chose to study law and why he or she came to _Clayton Hampton School of Law _instead of another law school. Let's start with the young lady on my right," Dr. Sutton says.

"My name is Amanda Clark. I like to cook and I collect stamps. I want to study law because I like to argue and I can back up my opinions. I am attending the Clayton Hampton School of Law because it is a top law school," Amanda says.

The next student, Gary Drew, says that he is attending law school because his father is a lawyer and that his father wants him to follow in his footsteps.

"Poor Gary," Emily thinks.

Finally, after a long line of students, it is Emily's turn.

"Hi! My name is Emily Blake. I like to dance and sing. I want to study law because I believe that the law can bring justice to people and make a difference in a person's life. For instance, the law can take a child away from a parent like in a divorce case or it can prove that a prisoner on death row is innocent. I am here at _Clayton Hampton School of Law_ because it is a top law school," Emily says.

After everyone has finished, Dr. Sutton says, "I guess it is my turn now. As you know, my name is Dr. Sutton. I paint landscapes in my spare time. I am a lawyer because I like to advise people and I am here at this law school because I like how friendly everyone is here."

"Well, that's it for today's class. See you tomorrow," Dr. Sutton says as the class files out of the classroom.

"What a class! I like Dr. Sutton," Amanda Clark says to Emily.

"Yeah, I know, but I think her class is going to be hard," Emily says.

"I know. I heard that most students fail her class," Amanda says.

"I don't want to fail her class," Emily says.

"I agree. Hey, do you want to study together?" Amanda asks.

"Sure, but first let me read the first chapter of the textbook. I just bought it yesterday," Emily says.

"What class do you have next?" Amanda asks Emily.

"_Legal Writing_," Emily replies.

"Would you like to meet here after classes? We can go to _Old Joe's Coffee-shop_. It's right here on campus," Amanda says.

"Okay, I'll meet you here," Emily says.

"Bye," Amanda says and runs down the hallway towards her next class.

* * *

_Chester University_

_Clayton Hampton School of Law_

_Dr. Brown's class_

_San Francisco, CA, USA _

_August 28, 2031_

_4:30 pm_

"As many of you may have heard, this is a fun class," Dr. Brown says.

Many students laugh.

"In this class, you will get to shadow a lawyer and get a taste for what it takes to be a lawyer," Dr. Brown says.

"If you are lucky some of you may participate in a trial and see the inside of a court-room," Dr. Brown continues.

"To find out who you will shadow, pick a name out of this cup," Dr. Brown says as he hands a cup to one of the students.

When everyone has chosen a name, Dr. Brown dismisses the class.

* * *

_Chester University_

_Old Joe's Coffee-shop_

_San Francisco, CA, USA_

_August 28, 2031_

_5:10 pm_

"Hi, girls!" Amanda says as she grabs Emily's hand and drags her over to a group ofgirls who are sitting in a booth next to a window in _Old Joe's Coffee-shop_.

"It's about time you got here, Amanda. We have been waiting for hours," Julie Parker, a brunette graduate student of theatre who is wearing a sleeveless red summer dress, says.

"We have only been waiting for ten minutes, Julie," Ming Li, a 5'7" female Chinese medical school student who loves to play tennis in her spare time, says as she rolls her eyes.

"Sorry for being late, girls. I had to drag the new girl over here. Girls, this is Emily Blake," Amanda says.

"Emily, meet my friends. Julie is wearing the red summer dress. Ming corrected Julie about the time. Tasha Jennings is the 6'1" woman who is sitting next to Julie. The last girl is Melinda Halliwell," Amanda says.

Each girl shakes hands with Emily as Amanda introduces them. When Melinda shakes hands with Emily, her face turns ghost white as she is pulled into a premonition.

* * *

_Premonition begins._

_Emily is skipping along the street towards a brick building that has a sign that says Stacy's Dance School in pink letters. Before Emily pushes the revolving door to the dance school, a tall black hooded figure grabs her from behind, places a handkerchief that has been sprayed with sleeping gas over her mouth and shimmers away. _

_Premonition ends.  
_

* * *

Melinda takes her hand away from Emily's hand, grabs her purse, and frantically looks for a notepad and pen. When she is unsuccessful, she dumps the contents of her purse onto the table and after five minutes sees the notepad and pen. She picks up the pen and quickly scribbles down the premonition before she forgets it. Then, she puts everything back into her purse, including the notepad and pen.

"Are you okay? Would you like some water?" Ming Li asks Melinda.

"No, thanks, I'm fine," Melinda says with a smile, but Emily knows something is wrong, but doesn't comment.

"Is there any place we can party?" Emily asks to take the other girls' attention off Melinda.

"Yeah, I think I could use a break every once in a while," Julie pipes up.

"Well, my mom owns a club called P3," Melinda says.

"Let's go there," Tasha says.

When do you want to go?" Melinda asks.

"Is September 16th okay with you?" Emily asks.

"Why September 16th?" Amanda asks.

"It is my birthday and some of my friends will be coming to San Francisco to celebrate with me. Maybe all of us can go then," Emily says.

"All in favor say Aye," Tasha says.

"Aye," all of the girls say.

"Then it is unanimous. We are going to P3 on September 16th," Tasha says.

* * *

_Oceanside Apartments_

_Emily Blake's Bedroom_

_Ocean-view Drive_

_San Francisco, CA, USA_

_August 28, 2031_

_8:30 pm_

Emily sits at her desk in her bedroom, trying to concentrate eon reading the first chapter_ of_ _Everything Every Lawyer Should Know, _but she can't seem to concentrate_. _

"What upset Melinda?" Emily asks herself over and over again.

"Maybe some music will help," Emily thinks as she turns on the radio.

She soon finds herself singing to the music instead of reading the chapter. So, she turns off the music and takes the phone book down from the refrigerator. Next, she turns to the page marked with H and skims over the names until she finds Halliwell. Then, she dials the number and waits for someone to answer the telephone.

* * *

_Halliwell Manor_

_1329 Prescott Street_

_San Francisco, CA, USA_

_August 28, 2031_

_8:45 pm_

Ring! Ring!

"Hi! This is Mrs. Halliwell-Wyatt speaking," Piper says.

"Hi, Mrs. Halliwell-Wyatt! May I speak to Melinda, please?" Emily asks.

"May I know who is speaking?" Piper asks.

"My name is Emily Blake. I met Melinda today at _Old Joe's Coffee-shop_," Emily says.

"One moment, please," Piper says.

Piper goes to Melinda's room.

"Sweetie, there's a call for you," Piper says.

"Who is it?" Melinda asks.

"Emily Blake," Piper replies.

"Okay, I'll take the call," Melinda says as she runs down the stairs and picks up the phone.

"Hi, Emily!" Melinda says.

"Hi, Melinda," Emily says.

"Call me Mel. Everyone does," Melinda says.

"Mel, what upset you when you shook hands with me at _Old Joe's Coffee-shop_? I need to know. It has been bothering me," Emily says.

"I can't tell you," Melinda says.

"Why not?" Emily asks.

"Emily, I need to discuss it with a few other people. All I can say for now is that you will find out someday, but not tonight," Melinda says.

"Okay, I can accept that," Emily says.

"See you on September 16th, Emily," Melinda says.

"Good night, Mel," Emily says and hangs up the phone.

After talking to Melinda, Emily reads and takes notes on the first chapter of _Everything Every Lawyer Should Know _for Dr. Sutton's class. Then, she places her books, notebooks and pens in her briefcase. While Emily puts her notebooks in the briefcase the little piece of paper that says which lawyer she must shadow slips out of one of the notebooks and falls to the floor. Curious, Emily picks up the piece of paper and opens it.

The note says:

_Cole Turner _

_7834 Havendale Boulevard_

_San Francisco, CA, USA_

Emily types the address into an internet search engine and quickly finds directions to Mr. Turner's office. She prints the directions and places the printed paper in a manila folder marked Dr. Brown's class. Next, she lays out another black suit for the following day's class and her meeting at Mr. Turner's office. Afterwards, she takes a shower, dresses into a soft pair of pajamas and snuggles under the covers. She falls asleep as soon as her head hits the pillow.


	4. New Friends

Disclaimer: _Charmed_ is the property of Constance Burge, Brad Kern, and Spelling Entertainment. The _Harry Potter_ universe belongs to J.K. Rowling. All other characters, places and plot twists that are not easily recognizable are imaginary and belong to me. Also, the case scenario could happen in the real world, but it is a product of my imagination.

Chapter 4: New Friends

_Chester University_

_Clayton Hampton School of Law _

_Dr. Sutton's class_

_San Francisco, CA, USA_

_August 29, 2031_

_8:00 am_

"Good morning, class! Please form groups of three or five students," Dr. Sutton says.

"Hey, Emily! You can work with me," Amanda says as she pats the table in front of her.

So, Emily carries her chair over to Amanda's table and places it on the floor so that it faces Amanda.

Next, a man with blonde hair and blue eyes walks over to Emily and Amanda, while dragging a brown-haired, brown-eyed young man and a black-haired, black-eyed young woman with him.

"Hi! May we join your group, lovely ladies?" the man asks.

"It depends on who you are," Amanda says with a hiss.

"You must be friends with Melinda Halliwell because nobody is as suspicious of everyone as she is or maybe you are taking lessons from her," Albus says with a laugh.

"How do you know Melinda Halliwell?" Amanda asks in a cold whisper.

"Her parents and my parents are friends. Considering how close our families are, I wouldn't be surprised if she considers me as her honorary older brother," Albus says as he puffs out his chest.

"You still haven't introduced yourself," Emily says in order to diffuse the tension in the air between Albus and Amanda.

"_What do I say? I cannot use my real name in the muggle world or people will make the connection to Dad or the wizarding world, despite my glamour." Albus thinks._

"My name is Al Evans," Albus says as he takes Emily's hand, bows and places a kiss on her hand.

"I am charmed," Emily says as her cheeks turn pink.

"_This woman is dangerous. You don't know how closely your statement mirrors the Halliwells' secret, Emily. You just have to substitute Melinda is for I am and you have the Halliwells' secret. At least, you don't know what it means to be Charmed, Emily. " Albus thinks._

To take everyone's attention off her blush, Emily asks, "Who are your friends?"

"Rick is the brown-haired man to my right and Meena is the shy, black-haired Indian woman on my left," Albus says as he points to Rick and Meena with his index finger.

"You can join our group," Emily says, despite the glares Amanda is throwing at Albus.

"What do you have against Al, Amanda?" Emily whispers into Amanda's ear.

"I don't know. I just don't like him. Be wary of him," Amanda whispers back into Emily's ear.

"I think you like Al and you are too stubborn to admit it," Emily whispers into Amanda's ear.

"I do not like Al," Amanda whisper-shouts into Emily's ear.

"He is very handsome. You could do worse," Emily whispers into Amanda's ear.

"Raise your hand if you are not in a group," Dr. Sutton says to the class as she turns around from the whiteboard and effectively stops Emily's and Amanda's conversation and the conversations of the students around them.

Nobody raises his or her hand.

"Choose one person to write down the question and your group's responses to the questions I have written down on the board. Please make sure that all of your names are on the paper. Furthermore, please make sure that the person who records your answers is not the same person who shares the answers. Also, make sure one person in your group is timing how long it takes you to complete the task and is keeping you motivated to complete the task. Don't rush. Take your time and think about it. I just want to know how much you already know about analyzing a case," Dr. Sutton says and sits down at her desk.

Dr. Sutton watches as the students decide on who should do what and smiles at the way Amanda, Albus, Rick, Meena and Emily decide the tasks of each group member.

Amanda, Albus, Rick, Meena and Emily stare at each other until Emily says, "I can record our thoughts."

"I will share our thoughts," Albus says.

"I will keep us motivated," Meena volunteers.

"I will time our work," Rick says.

"What should I do?" Amanda asks.

"Look up any evidence that might support our claim in the textbook," Emily says.

Next, Emily pulls out a sheet of notebook paper, writes Emily Blake on it and passes it to Meena.

"Please write your name on this paper and pass it to the next group member. Then pass it back to me and I'll write the date and the prompt on it." Emily says to the other group members.

Meena passes the paper to Rick and Rick passes the paper to Albus, but Amanda refuses to accept the paper from Albus.

"Give me the paper," Emily says to Albus.

When Albus hands the paper to her, Emily writes Amanda Clark on the paper and August 29, 2031, underneath Amanda's name. Then, she looks up at the board and writes down:

_Susan has been working for "Janice's Flowers," a florist. She manages the store for Janice. Susan's job requires her to open and close the store and count and document the money in the cash register at the beginning and end of the day. She dutifully counts and records the cash in the cash register. _

_However, One day, Susan gets a letter from the Internal Revenue Service that says that she owes $2000 in taxes and if she does not pay within the next 30 days, her car or house will be seized. Susan doesn't have the money, but she knows that "Janice's Flowers" does._

"_The business will flourish without the $2000," Susan thinks._

_So, the next day, Susan counts the money in the cash register and documents the correct number. She even looks at yesterday's closing amount to make sure that it matches the amount she counted this morning. Next, she takes out $2000 from the cash register in lane three and places the $2000 in a black wallet in the back pocket of her black slacks. Then, she helps customers out at the service desk and takes over the cash register in lane three in Tia's place since Tia sprained her ankle from a fall and will be absent for the next six weeks._

_At the end of the day, Susan counts and documents the money in the cash register and closes the store as she usually does and nobody suspects anything. She figures that when Janice checks her calculations, Janice will think that they sold $2000 more in flowers than they really did. When Susan gets home, she places the $2000 in an envelope and sends it by registered mail to the Internal Revenue Service. _

_Two days later, she receives a letter from the Internal Revenue Service saying that they have received her payment and that they wish her a nice day. _

"_One crisis is averted," Susan thinks._

_However, her dreams that night plague her. _

"_You did a wrong thing by taking that money," a ghost dressed like an angel says._

"_Another ghost who is dressed like the devil with a pitchfork says, "Don't listen to the angel. You were desperate. You would have lost your car or house if you didn't take that $2000."_

_The angel and devil ghosts argue with each other until Susan says, "Hold it! I'll find a way to pay Janice $2000 to make up for the $2000 I stole. _

_Satisfied, the angel-ghost disappears, while dragging a reluctant devil-ghost with her. _

_Questions:_

_1. Who are the principal characters in this case?_

_2. What actions would you have taken if you were in a similar situation to Susan?_

_3. If this case went to trial, what questions would you ask and what evidence would you produce to prove that Susan stole the money as the prosecution and what questions would you ask and what evidence would you produce if you were the defense counsel? _

"Rick what is the time?" Emily asks.

"8:10 am," Rick says and Emily writes 8:10 am under August 29, 2031, on the top of the notebook paper.

"So what do I write for the first question?" Emily asks.

"The principal characters are Janice because she owns the store, Susan because she committed the crime, the Internal Revenue Service for forcing Susan to steal the money, Tia for being absent but she might be blamed for the missing $2000 upon her return and the angel and devil ghosts who lead Susan to a conclusion that will free her conscience," Meena says.

"Does everyone agree?" Emily asks.

"Yes," Rick, Albus and Amanda say.

So, Emily writes down Meena's answer.

"Now let's tackle the second question," Emily says.

"I would have called my dad and asked him for the money," Amanda says.

"Would he have given it to you?" Emily asks.

"Yes, because I am his princess and daddy gives me whatever I want," Amanda says.

"Your dad sounds a lot like my dad. Whenever my younger sister, Lily, asks him for something, Dad usually gives it to her. Mom usually stops him and explains to him why Lily cannot have everything she wants. So, Lily doesn't get everything she wants, but she gets some things. Whenever, Lily gets something, Dad always buys James and me something to make up for it. Dad would have the $2000, but I think he would make us work for it like mowing a neighbor's lawn or cleaning the attic. However, Chris, Melinda Halliwell's real older brother, would probably get the $2000 whether or not he asked for it and wouldn't have to work for it," Albus says.

"Why is your dad so partial to Chris?" Amanda asks.

"I don't know. I guess it is just the way their relationship works. If Dad had it his way, Chris would be an Evans and a Halliwell," Albus says.

"Al, that doesn't answer the question in the case, although Amanda's original answer makes sense," Meena says as she brings the conversation back to the task at hand.

"However, I would probably take out a bank loan or ask one of my friends for the money and pay them the money back plus the interest," Meena says.

"If it was me and I didn't have the money," I would explain my taxes issue to Janice and ask her to give me the money now and take it out of my paycheck later," Albus says.

When Emily finishes recording Amanda's, Meena's and Albus's responses down, she asks, "What do I write for the third question?"

"Start with Prosecution and underline it, skip a few lines and write Defense and underline it," Rick suggests.

Emily follows Rick's suggestion.

"The Prosecution could ask what duties Susan has and if anyone is present to supervise her. For evidence, they can present the documents that tell how much cash is in the register at the beginning and end of the day and present the sales receipts. Then, they can mention the $2000 difference between the sales receipts and the amount in the cash register at the end of the day," Rick says.

Emily writes down Rick's response.

"What should the Defense say?" Emily asks.

"Nothing," Albus says.

"Why?" Emily asks.

"The Defense does not have to prove Susan's guilt. That is the Prosecution's job," Albus says with a smile.

"It will look as though the Defense doesn't even care about the case or Susan's fate," Meena says.

"Why doesn't the Defense ask who had access to the cash register in lane three and suggest that the money was stolen, while Tia was working there?" Meena suggests instead.

"I'll write down Meena's response for the questions the Defense should ask and for the evidence portion, I'll write down Al's response," Emily says.

"Is that all right with everyone?" Emily asks.

"Yes," Rick, Amanda, Meena and Albus say.

Emily quickly writes down Meena's and Albus's responses as she promised and says, "We are finally done."

"What time is it?" Emily asks.

"It is 9:00 am," Rick says.

"Has everyone completed the assignment?" Dr. Sutton asks just as Rick tells Emily the time.

"My group needs more time," a girl who has long, wavy, brown hair says.

"I'll give you 15 more minutes. If you are done, please place the assignment on my desk. I'll read your responses tonight and return the assignment to you tomorrow," Dr. Sutton says.

Then, Albus takes the notebook paper from Emily and places it on Dr. Sutton's desk.

One by one, other students from other groups place their group's responses on Dr. Sutton's desk.

"I hope we did well," Meena says.

"Of course, we did," Albus says.

"How can you be sure, Al?" Meena asks.

"I write reports of criminal activity for a living," Albus says as he refers to his auror training.

"Are you a police officer?" Emily asks.

"Yes," Albus replies since the closest muggle term for an auror is police officer.

"Why are you in law school?" Rick asks.

"I needed a change of pace," Albus says.

"_It is not a lie," Albus thinks_.

"_Truthfully, ever since Voldemort's death in the wizarding world and Ailin Callahan's defeat at Wyatt's hands in the Wicca world, there has been relative peace in the magical world. There are some rogue elements as there always are, but they are so few in number that aurors can defeat them easily. That leaves a lot of time for me to twiddle my thumbs at my desk_," _Albus continues to think as he remembers the day that his dad gave him an application to go to a muggle university.  
_

* * *

_Flashback begins._

_Auror Headquarters _

_Ministry of Magic_

_Somewhere in England_

_February 4, 2024_

_10:00 am_

"_You are bored, already, Auror Potter?" Harry asks as he walks to Albus's desk. _

"_Hi, dad!" What are you doing here?" Albus asks._

"_Call me Boss like everyone else here," Harry says as he places a folder on Albus's desk. _

"_What is this?" Albus asks._

"_It is an application for you to attend a muggle university. I have charmed it so that it turns into the application for whatever muggle university you choose," Harry says._

"_Thanks, dad," Albus says as he gives Harry a hug. _

"_I really appreciate it," Albus says. _

"_I know you do. You have been asking for this ever since you participated in that exchange program with Magic School," Harry says. _

_Flashback ends.  
_

* * *

_Chester University_

_Clayton Hampton School of Law_

_Dr. Sutton's class_

_San Francisco, CA, USA_

_August 29, 2031_

_9:05 am_

"Al! Earth to Al!" Rick says as he waves his hands in front of Albus's face.

"What?" Albus asks.

"Al, you spaced out again," Rick says.

"No, I was just remembering the day that dad gave me the application for Queen Victoria University. It was the best day of my life because it gave me an opportunity to explore my horizons and it gave me an opportunity to meet Rick and Meena," Albus says.

"Tell us how you met Rick and Meena, Al," Emily says.

* * *

_Flashback begins._

_Queen Victoria University_

_Cricket Pitch_

_Devonshire, England_

_September 8, 2024_

_4:00 pm_

"_Hello, man! We are one man short today because Henry has the flu. Come bat in his place," Rick shouts to Albus who is passing by the cricket pitch on his way to the bathroom so that he can apparate home to Potter Manor. _

"_Are you talking to me?" Albus asks as he looks around him. _

"_Yes, you," Rick shouts _

"_I don't even know how to play," Albus shouts back._

"_You are English, right?" Rick asks when Albus walks toward him. _

"_Yes," Albus says._

"_I never knew an Englishman who didn't know how to play cricket," Rick says._

"_Tell you what, I'll teach you if you bat for Henry," Rick says._

"_If you are talented, I'll put you on the cricket team," Rick says._

"_You can do that?" Albus asks incredulously._

"_Of course! I am the captain of the cricket team," Rick says._

"_It cannot hurt. I'm decent at Quidditch even though James and Lily got all of Dad's talent," Albus thinks. _

"_All right, I'll bat for Henry," Albus says._

"_Stand over there," Rick says as he bowls the ball._

_Albus hits the ball and scores as many runs as he can. _

"_You are pretty good," Rick says._

"_I'll put you on the team. You can play whenever someone is absent and at the practices until the rest of the team gets accustomed to playing with you," Rick says._

"_I'll even teach you the game," Rick says. _

"_Thanks," Albus says as he picks up his book-bag._

"_By the way, what is your name?" Rick asks. _

"_Al Evans," Albus says._

"_Welcome to the Cricket team, Evans!" Rick says. _

_Flashback ends.  
_

* * *

"That explains how you met Rick, Al, but how did you meet Meena?" Emily asks.

"I took a pottery class with Al and he helped me fix my clay pot," Meena says with a laugh.

"What do you mean by fixing your clay pot?" Amanda asks.

"I mean that the pot was so bent out of proportion that it hardly resembled a clay pot," Meena says.

"So, what happened next?" Emily asks confused and a little bit intrigued.

"I knew that Mr. Tony, the stern pottery class professor, would fail me if he saw my clay pot and I couldn't fail pottery class. After all, it is an _easy _class. So, I cried. I guess Al can't stand crying girls. He came over to me and offered to switch his pot for my pot. I looked at his perfectly round pot and just cried some more. I couldn't let someone else take the marks I truly deserved. It wouldn't be right. Then, Al placed his hands on the pot and rounded the sharp edges. It helped a little, but not a lot," Meena says.

"I'll take your pot and work on it some more," Al told me as he returned to his desk and left his perfect pot on my desk.

"Mr. Tony walked by my desk after Al had returned to his seat and marked something on a piece of notebook paper. I couldn't watch what happened when Mr. Tony got to Albus's desk and saw the deformed clay pot. So, I closed my eyes. I am forever grateful to Al that he took my grade for me. I later asked him what grade he got on that pot, but he never told me," Meena continues.

"_She is still so grateful to me. The truth is that I transfigured the deformed clay pot into a perfect clay pot before Mr. Tony came to my desk to examine my pot. Mr. Tony gave me an Excellent for that pot. If Meena had seen me do magic, I would be in Azkaban right now, regardless of Dad's influence. Thank goodness that she closed her eyes!" Albus thinks. _

"You are such a sweetheart, Al!" Emily says.

Albus's cheeks turn pink. He is saved from embarrassment, since Dr. Sutton chooses that moment to get up from her chair and clap her hands to get the students' attention.

"It is now 9:15 am. Even if you are not finished, turn in what you have. Have a nice day!" Dr. Sutton says as the students gather their books and file out of the door.

* * *

_Cole Turner's Office_

_San Francisco, CA, USA_

_August 29, 2031_

_4: 00 pm_

"There's a young lady who wants to meet you, Mr. Turner," his secretary, a strawberry blonde-haired, 5'8" tall woman says.

"Send her in," Cole says as he stares out of the window to his office.

He spots the _Bay Mirror_ and whispers, _"_Oh, Phoebe! After all of these years, I still love you. I know you love me because you didn't vanquish me all those years ago. I built a law firm, hoping that the work will keep me busy, but lately, I see your smiling face whenever I pick up a contract."

"Am I interrupting something?" Emily asks.

"Not at all, Miss," Cole says as he turns around to face Emily.

"It is Miss Blake," Emily says as she holds out her hand and waits for Cole to shake her hand.

"What may I do for you, Miss Blake?" Cole asks as he sits down in the chair behind his desk instead of shaking Emily's hand.

"I have to shadow you for Dr. Brown's class," Emily says.

"Return tomorrow at 4:00 pm and I'll have something for you to do. Now, go!" Cole says.

Emily walks out of Cole's office with her head held up high.

"You don't scare me one bit, Mr. Turner," Emily says before she slams the door behind her.

"_That's one way to make an exit!"_ Cole thinks as he picks up another contract and tries to concentrate on the words on the page in front of him, but memories of Phoebe assail him.

* * *

_Bay_ _Mirror_

_San Francisco, CA, USA_

_August 29, 2031_

_4:10 pm_

_"Oh, Phoebe! After all of these years, I still love you. I know you love me because you didn't vanquish me all those years ago. I built a law firm, hoping that the work will keep me busy, but lately, I see your smiling face whenever I pick up a contract,"Cole whispers._

Phoebe hears Cole's whisper at the _Bay Mirror_, while Jane, Phoebe's red-haired assistant, hands her a stack of letters.

"Do you hear something?" Phoebe asks Jane.

"No," Jane replies as she looks at Phoebe as though Phoebe has grown a second head.

"Thank you for bringing in the letters, Jane," Phoebe says.

"You are welcome," Jane says as she leaves Phoebe's office.

"I must be hearing things or I am going crazy,"Phoebe thinks.

"Oh, please don't let Cole be back. He wreaked enough havoc in my life," Phoebe says.

"Cole, if you are out there, do not enter my life again!" Phoebe shouts into the air.

"Coop!" Phoebe shouts.

Coop hearts into Phoebe's office.

"What's wrong?" Coop asks Phoebe.

"Hold me, please!" Phoebe says.

"Why?" Coop asks.

"It's Cole. He's alive!" Phoebe says.

Coop hugs Phoebe and says, "I will do whatever I can to protect you from him."

"I know you will," Phoebe whispers.


	5. Puzzles

Disclaimer: All previous disclaimers apply.

Chapter 05: Puzzles

_Cole Turner's Office_

_San Francisco, CA_

_August 30, 2031_

_4:00 pm_

"Mr. Turner, I will not wait any longer! I have been waiting for the last 10 minutes. You said that if I returned you would have something for me to do. So, here I am," Emily says as she barges into Cole's office.

"Sir, I tried to stop her, but she wouldn't listen," Cole's secretary says.

"Miss Blake, I am advising a couple of clients right now," Cole icily says.

"What a great opportunity for me! I get to advise a client. Proceed," Emily says as she pulls out a notepad and pen from her purse and takes a seat next to the window.

"What are the facts of the case?" Emily asks.

"Who is she?" Mr. Young, the 6'0" tall brown-haired man asks.

"Be quiet," the man's 5'7" tall brown-haired wife who has freckles on her nose admonishes.

"I'm Emily, Mr. Turner's intern," Emily says with a smile as she holds out her hand for Mr. and Mrs. Young to shake.

Mr. and Mrs. Young shake Emily's hand.

"See, Mr. Turner! Some people actually observe the social niceties," Emily says.

Cole mumbles some words under his breath.

Emily ignores him and turns her attention to Mr. and Mrs. Young.

"How may Mr. Turner and I help you?" Emily asks Mr. and Mrs. Young.

"Our son is on death-row because the police believe that he murdered Miss Calloway, a little old lady with fluffy white hair and sparkling chocolate eyes. We believe that he was framed and that he is innocent," Mr. Young says as his wife nods.

"What evidence do you have of your son's innocence?" Emily asks.

"The murder weapon was an athame. The District Attorney presented it at the trial as evidence, but he called it a knife. Athames can be directly traced back to their owner and the athame was traced back to Vesperto, not my son," says as she hands the photograph of the athame over to Cole.

"What is an athame and how do you know what an athame is?" Emily asks.

"Mr. Turner, is it safe to answer her questions?" Mrs. Young asks.

"No," Cole says.

"How did the photograph of the athame come into your possession? Emily asks.

"I asked the Judge if I could have the athame, but he said that it was evidence and that if I touched it I might be considered a suspect. So, I asked if I could take a photograph of it. The Judge agreed. I quickly pulled out my camera and took a photograph of the athame," Mrs. Young says.

"How was this athame traced to Vesperto?" Emily asks as she studies the photograph in Cole's hands.

"May I keep this photograph?" Cole asks.

"Yes," Mr. Young says.

Emily is about to open her mouth to ask another question when Cole says, "Thank you for your time, Mr. and Mrs. Young."

After Mr. and Mrs. Young climb into their car and drive away, Emily asks, "Mr. Turner, why did you send the clients home instead of having them answer my questions," Emily asks.

"You are not ready to hear the answers, Miss Blake," Cole says as he places the photograph of the athame in his briefcase, closes the briefcase and grabs his jacket.

"Where are you going?" Emily asks.

"_The Bay Mirror_," Cole replies.

"Why?" Emily asks.

"I have a friend there. She may be able to help," Cole says.

"Wait for me!" Emily says as she grabs her jacket and briefcase.

"After you, Miss Blake," Cole says as he holds the door open for Emily.

"Thank you, Mr. Turner," Emily says as she exits Cole's office and turns around to make sure he is behind her.

"Miss Blake, I just remembered that my car is at the mechanic's shop," Cole says.

"No problem. I can drive us to the _Bay Mirror_. Just give me the directions, Mr. Turner," Emily says.

So, Cole climbs into the passenger seat of Emily's car and they drive over to the _Bay Mirror_.

* * *

_Bay Mirror_

_San Francisco, CA, USA_

_August 30, 2031_

_4:45 pm_

Phoebe hears footsteps and looks up from her computer and comes face to face with Cole and a red-haired, green-eyed young woman.

"Cole, I don't want you in my life. Please leave," Phoebe says as she points towards the door.

"I am not leaving until you help me," Cole says.

"Tough luck," Phoebe says as she returns to her work.

Since nothing is getting accomplished, Emily interrupts Phoebe's and Cole's staring match by noticing the name plaque on Phoebe's desk that says Phoebe Halliwell and saying, "Please help us, Mrs. Halliwell. Mr. and Mrs. Young's son is on death-row for murdering Miss Calloway, but his parents say that Vesperto framed their son, because the murder weapon belongs to Vesperto."

"Vesperto? Why is that name familiar? I can't remember. Maybe Harry knows," Phoebe thinks.

Phoebe walks over to her phone and dials Harry's phone number at Potter Manor and gets:

Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! "You have reached the Potter residence. We are not home right now. Please leave your name, your phone number, and a brief message and we will return your call as soon as possible. Beep!" Harry's voice says.

"Harry, I know you are sleeping, but I need your help," Phoebe shouts into the phone.

"Okay, I am coming!" Harry says as he plods over to the phone and dials Phoebe's phone number at the _Bay Mirror_.

"Hi, Harry!" Phoebe says as soon as she picks up the phone.

"Hi, Pheebs! What may I do for you?" Harry asks.

"Who is Vesperto?" Phoebe asks.

"He is the demon that tortured Chris on Ailin Callahan's orders 10 years ago," Harry says.

"Why do you want to know?" Harry asks.

"Evidently, Vesperto murdered Miss Calloway, a little old lady, and Mr. and Mrs. Young's son is on death-row for the murder, even though he is innocent," Phoebe says.

"That is impossible," Harry says.

"Why?" Phoebe asks.

"Chris vanquished Vesperto with his lightning bolt power," Harry says.

"Then, why is Vesperto back?" Phoebe asks.

"Someone resurrected him from the dead," Harry says.

"Who?" Phoebe asks.

"Bianca," Harry replies.

"Okay, I will see you later," Phoebe says and hangs up the phone.

"I will help you, Cole. Give me the photograph," Phoebe says.

Cole hands her the photograph. Phoebe touches the photograph and gets a premonition.

_Premonition begins._

_A young man with black hair and blue eyes walks a little old lady with fluffy white hair and chocolate eyes across the street. _

"_Please accept this $10.00 bill in exchange for helping me cross the street," the old lady says. _

_Instead of accepting the money, the young man somersaults over her head and thrusts an athame into her back. _

_Some passerby gather around the old lady to find out what happened. One of the passerby calls the paramedics on his cellular phone. By the time the paramedics arrive, the old lady is dead. _

_Premonition ends._

"What did you see?" Cole asks.

"I saw a black-haired, blue-eyed young man murder a little old lady," Phoebe says.

"Does that help you?" Phoebe asks.

"I am not sure, yet. Thanks for your help, Phoebe" Cole says as he exits Phoebe's office with Emily.

* * *

_Halliwell Manor_

_1329 Prescott Street_

_San Francisco, CA, USA_

_September 08, 2031_

_5:30 am_

"Wy!" Wake up!" Chris says as he shakes Wyatt.

"What do you want, Chris?" Wyatt asks as he rubs his eyes.

"May I borrow the mirror Harry gave you for your 18th birthday?" Chris asks.

"Yes, it is in the top drawer of my dresser," Wyatt says as he puts the pillow over his eyes and goes back to sleep.

Chris opens the top drawer of the dresser, pulls out the mirror and says, "Harry!" into the mirror.

Harry picks up the two-way mirror that allows him to talk with other people and says, "Hey, Munchkin!"

"Uncle Harry, please bring your family to the manor tonight for Halliwell Family Dinner Night," Chris requests.

"Does your mom know about this?" Harry asks.

"I will tell her when I get to the _Charmed_ restaurant," Chris says.

"Okay, I will bring the gang," Harry says.

"Thanks, Uncle Harry!" Chris says as he picks up the phone.

Then, he dials the phone number for the O'Keeffe residence.

* * *

_Aisling's Home_

_San Francisco, CA, USA_

_September 08, 2031_

_5:45 am_

Ring! Ring! Ring!

"Chris, it is 5:45 am. Say whatever you have to say quickly so that I can go back to sleep," Aisling whispers into the phone.

"Please come to Halliwell Family Dinner Night at the manor tonight with your family," Chris says.

"Why?" Aisling asks.

"I have a surprise for you," Chris says.

"Oh! I love surprises!" Aisling says.

"So, you will come with your parents?" Chris asks.

"Yes," Aisling says.

"See you tonight," Chris says.

* * *

_Charmed Restaurant _

_San Francisco, CA, USA _

_September 08, 2031_

_6:00 am_

"Hi, Mom!" Chris says as he unloads the boxes of catfish, salmon, flounder and cod from the _Bay Fisheries _deliverytruck.

"How are you, Peanut?"

"I'm fine," Chris says.

"Then, what's on your mind?" Piper asks.

"How do you know?" Chris asks.

"You always stare at your shoes when you have something to say to me that you think I will not like," Piper says.

"I want to propose to Aisling tonight," Chris confesses.

"Well, you will need a ring," Piper says.

"May I give your engagement ring to Aisling?" Chris asks.

"Sure. I will give it to you after work," Piper says.

"Is there anything else?" Piper asks.

"I invited Uncle Harry and his family and Aisling and her family to our house tonight," Chris says.

"No problem. We will just make extra food here and take it home with us," Piper says.

"I love you, Mom!" Chris says as he hugs Piper.

"I love you, too, Peanut," Piper says as she ruffles Chris's hair and returns the hug.

* * *

_Halliwell Manor_

_1329 Prescott Street_

_San Francisco, CA, USA_

_September 08, 2031_

_8:30 pm_

The Potter family, the O'Keeffe family and the Halliwell family gather in the living room of the Halliwell Manor after a delicious dinner of grilled salmon with wild rice pilaf and asparagus and salad.

"Peanut, now might be a good time for you to reveal your surprise," Piper says.

"What surprise?" Phoebe asks.

"You will see," Piper says with a smile.

"Is it good or bad?" Melinda asks.

"Good," Piper says.

"Then, I want to go first. I have something I want to discuss with all of you," Melinda says as she takes a deep breath and swallows the lump in her throat.

"What is it?" Patience asks.

"Last week I met Emily Blake at _Old Joe's Coffee-shop_. When I shook her hand, I got a premonition. She was skipping down the street toward _Stacy's Dance School_ when a tall man grabbed her and shimmered her away," Melinda says.

"Does Emily Blake have red hair and green eyes like Dad," Albus asks.

"Yes," Melinda replies.

"Then, I know her. I worked on a project with her in Dr. Sutton's class. Mel, be careful around her. She is very perceptive and might find out your secret," Albus says.

"I find it odd that she is skipping towards _Stacy's Dance School_. What is her connection to the dance school and why is she skipping?" Chris asks.

"She could be a dance instructor at the dance school and she just cannot wait to see her students or maybe she is having a very good day," Paige suggests.

"Aisling, you are working at _Stacy's Dance School_. Do you know Emily Blake?" Chris asks.

"Her name is not in this year's directory. Maybe Emily Blake is going to join the dance school in the future," Aisling says.

"Or maybe she is using an alias at the dance school," James says.

"That's stupid," Lily says.

"No it is not. We do it all of the time," James says.

"We do it so that muggles do not associate us with Dad or the wizarding world. So, if she is using an alias, what does she have to hide?" Albus asks.

Nobody has an answer. So, Coop decides to mention another point.

"Then, Melinda's premonition might be showing the future," Coop says.

"The question is how soon in the future," Henry Senior says.

"I can search the database at the police station for Emily Blake. Maybe the computer will turn up something," Wyatt says.

"Speaking of Emily Blake, I have another piece of news. I met her at the _Bay Mirror_. She came with Cole. They were working on a case in which Vesperto framed Mr. and Mrs. Young's son for the murder of Miss Calloway, a little old lady, and they needed me to get a premonition from a photograph of an athame," Phoebe says.

"There are so many questions we can discuss with your news, Pheebs. Which one do we tackle first?" Piper asks Paige.

"Cole," Paige replies.

"Didn't we vanquish him?" Piper asks.

"I thought so, but apparently he is back. He has built a prestigious law firm and Emily Blake is his intern," Phoebe replies.

"So, what do we do about the unvanquishable Cole?" Paige asks.

"Have you tried setting him up with someone?" Ginny asks.

"How? All he thinks about is Phoebe," Piper says.

"Then, ask Lily or Rose or Pan or one of the other children who Cole doesn't know to interview him at his office and find out what kind of woman he likes. Then, go and find that woman," Ginny suggests.

"I don't care about Cole, let's talk about why Vesperto is back," Chris says.

"Bianca resurrected him, Chris," Harry says.

"Then, let's scry for Bianca," Chris says.

"First, we need to find Vesperto. What does he look like?" Piper asks.

"He is a black-haired, blue-eyed young man with a red Phoenix on his wrist," Phoebe says.

"That is Ailin Callahan's appearance," Wyatt says.

"Vesperto is a shapeshifter. He must have transformed into Ailin Callahan to fool everybody. However, the police arrested Mr. and Mrs. Young's son because he has black hair and blue eyes and was at the scene of the murder," Chris says.

"Is that all of the bad news?" Chris asks.

Everyone nods.

"Then, it is time for my surprise," Chris says.

He walks over to Aisling, gets down on one knee, pulls a small box out of his pocket and says, "Aisling, I have known you for the last 10 years and everyday, I love you more and more. I want to grow old with you and live in a brick house with a white picket fence and a little dog and a few little ones. With our families as witnesses, will you marry me?" Chris asks.

"Yes, I will marry you, Chris," Aisling says with tears in her eyes as Chris slips Piper's engagement ring on her finger.

"This calls for a toast!" Harry says.

"Hold on," Piper says as she pulls out glass champagne glasses that have golden Christmas bells and mistletoe printed on them and hands the glasses out to everyone.

Then, she goes down to the basement and returns with a bottle of wine and some grape juice for Psyche and Pandora. Afterwards, Piper pours the wine into everyone's glass except for Psyche and Pandora. Next, she pours grape juice into Psyche and Pandora's glasses and waits for Harry to begin his toast.

"Marriage is a commitment. It won't be easy. There will always be ups and downs. Be each other's rock and bring out the best in each other. I wish you many happy years of marriage. Congratulations, Aisling and Munchkin!" Harry says.

"Here! Here!" Henry Senior says as everyone holds up their glass and clinks their glass with everyone else and then takes a sip of their wine or grape juice.

"I would also like to say something," Piper says as she stands up.

"My Peanut is getting engaged and I cannot help but remember all of the mischief he got into with Wyatt and how he got Wyatt and himself out of those scrapes. I am so proud of you, Peanut. Aisling, you are now officially a Halliwell. Welcome to the family!" Piper says.

"We are both proud of both of you, Chris and Aisling," Leo says.

Laura says, "Chris, take care of my Aisling."

Mark says, "I thought nobody would be good enough for my Princess, but I have seen how you nicely you treat her and how much you love her, Chris. Take care of her, Chris. You have my blessing," Mark says.

"Thank you for all of your good wishes," Chris says.

On that note, everyone leaves.


	6. Happy Birthday, Emily!

Disclaimer: _Charmed_ is the property of Constance Burge, Brad Kern and Spelling Entertainment. The _Harry Potter_ universe belongs to J.K. Rowling. All other not easily recognizable characters and places are imaginary and belong to me. I do not make any money off this fan-fiction.

Chapter 6: Happy Birthday, Emily!

_Carriage Apartments_

_2562 Porter Lane _

_Juliana Landings, Maine, USA _

_September 12, 2031_

_5:30 pm_

The aroma of water chestnuts, baby corn, carrots, broccoli, sugar snap peas, red peppers and mushrooms cooking in vegetable oil in a frying pan permeates the apartment. Marianne waits for the mixture to cook a little bit and sprinkles some soy sauce. Next, Marianne takes a plate out of the cabinet and plops stir-fry into her plate with the wooden stirring spoon. Afterwards, she grabs a fork from the top drawer next to the sink, turns on the television and settles down on the sofa to watch some mindless television show to keep her mind off how much she misses Emily. However, her memories of Emily creep into her consciousness and haunt her.

When Emily left, Marianne thought that the landlord would provide her with another apartment-mate. Surely, there had to be somebody who was searching for an apartment. Marianne even put a notice in the _Heartland Falls Gazette_, the official newspaper of _Heartland Falls University_, but nobody responded, which was a little strange since the fall term had already started.

_"Maybe students who were on the wait-list for the dormitories decided to live with their parents and commute to the university," Marianne thinks._

Marianne couldn't imagine living at home.

She liked her freedom. She could do whatever she wanted whenever she wanted as long as she paid her share of the rent and paid for her share of the groceries. Emily even planned some activities for them to do like Movie Night. On Movie Night, Emily and Marianne would rent a movie and watch it, while eating pizza and drinking grape juice.

Although, they are old enough to drink alcohol, Emily did not even want to see the bottle because it brought memories of her grandmother's first husband who had beaten her grandmother just because he lost his promotion at work. Emily's grandmother had divorced her first husband and remarried. Marianne empathized with Emily and respected her wishes since that was the only request Emily had made.

However, that didn't stop Marianne from drinking alcohol. She just drank at every restaurant that had a bar. Then, she would call Emily to drive her home and Emily, bless her soul, would rush over from wherever she was and drive Marianne back to the apartment. Marianne would always wake up the next day with a throbbing headache and Emily would silently hand Marianne a glass of water and aspirin to relieve the banging in her head. Marianne would promise herself that she would never drink again, but someone would announce that there was a party and Marianne would be there, drinking away her troubles and Emily would take care of her each time.

"Emily must be my guardian angel," Marianne thinks.

There was no other explanation. How could anyone care so much for another human being? Marianne knew that if she had lived at home her parents would have cried and probably placed her under house arrest until she gave up alcohol.

Emily was cleverer than that. She told Marianne to keep a notebook and write down the date she drank alcohol and how much alcohol she had consumed. Just to please Emily, Marianne started keeping that diary. She even read it again at the end of every week and calculated the total amount of alcohol she consumed. Emily also showed her pictures of what her organs might look like if she continued drinking alcohol. It was easy to ignore the numbers at first, but the very act of documenting her alcohol consumption forced Marianne to see that she was hurting herself. So, she started finding alternatives to get the same high as the alcohol gave her. When she had troubles with her class-work, Emily would tutor her or arrange for someone else to tutor her. When it was boyfriend trouble, Emily would take her shopping and she would see a dress she absolutely had to have and she would forget about Brad or Brian or whoever her boyfriend was.

Because of Emily, Marianne stopped drinking alcohol, but she was now wishing she had never stopped. Marianne felt so lonely.

"_Maybe Emily is feeling just as lonely as me. She is in a new city, where she doesn't know anybody. I know I promised to visit her for her birthday. When is her birthday, anyway?" Marianne thinks as she pulls down the calendar from the refrigerator and sees that September 16__th__ is circled in red marker and that "Happy Birthday, Emily!" is written in the September 16__th__ square in the same red marker. _

"_Emily's birthday is in four days. I better call Hannah and see if her billionaire husband will let us use his private jet to get to San Francisco," Marianne thinks.  
_

* * *

_Bailey Manor_

_6749 Gertrude Lane_

_Juliana Landings, Maine, USA_

_6:00 pm_

Ring! Ring!

"Hi, Miss!" a maid says as she picks up the phone.

"Hi! May I speak to Mrs. Hannah Bailey?" Marianne asks.

"Wait a moment, please," the maid says as she goes upstairs and knocks on Hannah's bedroom door.

"What is it?" Hannah asks when she opens the door and sees the maid standing in front of her door.

"There is a call for you, ma'am," the maid says.

"Thank you, Sara," Hannah says to the maid as she makes her way downstairs and picks up the phone.

"Hello," Hannah says.

"Hi, Hannah!" Marianne says.

"Oh, it's you. I was hoping it was a dashing ambassador from Austria," Hannah says.

"Very funny," Marianne says.

"Anyway, I am calling to ask if we can use your husband's private jet to get to San Francisco so that we can visit Emily," Marianne continues.

"Why are we going to see Emily and who are we exactly?" Hannah asks.

"Emily's birthday is in four days and Jackie, you and I promised her we would visit her for her birthday. Emily is all alone in a new city where she has no friends. She needs us," Marianne says.

"Okay! Okay! I will call Carson at the office and tell him that I'm going to use his private jet to visit Emily," Hannah says.

"I'll be waiting for your call," Marianne says as she hangs up the phone.

* * *

_Bailey & Sons_

_8436 Primrose Avenue_

_Juliana Landings, Maine, USA_

_September 12, 2031_

_6:15 pm_

"Hello!" Carson says.

"Hi, darling! How are you?" Hannah says.

"I'm tired. It has been a long day. One of the parts to a computer was not delivered on time today," Carson says.

"Will you be coming home tonight?" Hannah asks.

"I do not know," Carson says.

"Then, I guess now is not a good time to ask you for a favor," Hannah says.

"What is the favor?" Carson asks a little intrigued.

"It is Emily's birthday in four days and I promised her I would visit her for her birthday," Hannah says.

"Where does she live?" Carson asks as he tries to picture who Emily is and fails.

"She just moved to San Francisco, but she used to live right here in Juliana Landings," Hannah says.

"What does she look like?" Carson asks.

"She has red curly hair and green eyes. She is 5'7" tall and sings in the church choir. She also collects canned food for the homeless during Thanksgiving," Hannah says.

"_Now, I remember Emily. I like her. Hannah likes to pretend she is a self-absorbed ice queen, but underneath it all Hannah has a heart of gold and Emily brings out Hannah's compassion," Carson thinks._

"That sounds reasonable, love. Take my private jet," Carson says.

"Do you want to come?" Hannah asks.

"Yes, but only if you want me to come," Carson says.

"Then, come. I am pretty sure Emily will not mind," Hannah says.

"See you later, love," Carson says.

"Not yet, darling. We still need to figure out where and when to meet," Hannah says.

"I'll clear my schedule from September 14, 2031, to September16, 2031, and your friends can come at 6:30 pm to _Bailey Manor_ on September 14, 2031." Carson says.

Bye, darling" Hannah says.

"See you later, love," Carson says as he hangs up the phone.

* * *

_Carriage Apartments_

_2562 Porter Lane _

_Juliana Landings, Maine, USA _

_September 12, 2031_

_6:30 pm_

Ring! Ring!

"Hi!" Marianne says as she picks up the telephone receiver.

"Hi, Marianne! This is Hannah. Carson said that we can use the jet," Hannah says.

"When and where should we meet?" Marianne asks.

"Let's meet here at _Bailey Manor_ at 6:30 pm in two days," Hannah says.

"Thanks, Hannah. I will call Jackie now. See you later," Marianne says.

* * *

_Hunter's Trail Apartments_

_4511 Cobblestone Way_

_Juliana Landings, Maine, USA_

_September 12, 2031_

_6:35 pm_

Jackie is sitting in her bathtub that is full of soapy bubbles when the phone rings. She waits until the answering machine answers the call and hears:

"Jackie, this is Marianne. Emily's birthday is in four days and Hannah, you and I promised to visit her for her birthday. Hannah already arranged for us to travel on her husband's private jet to San Francisco. Call me back when you get this message," Marianne says.

Jackie sits in her bath for another 20 minutes and gets dressed. Then, she calls Marianne.

* * *

_Carriage Apartments_

_2562 Porter Lane _

_Juliana Landings, Maine, USA _

_September 12, 2031_

_7:00 pm_

Ring! Ring!

"Hello!" Marianne says.

"Hi, Marianne! Yes, I will join you for Emily's birthday. Where and when do we meet?" Jackie asks.

"Meet Hannah and me at _Bailey Manor_ at 6:30 pm in two days," Marianne says.

"Okay. See you in two days," Jackie says and hangs up the phone.

* * *

_Oceanside Apartments _

_Ocean-view Drive_

_San Francisco, CA, USA_

_September 14, 2031_

_11:00 pm_

Ding Dong! Ding Dong!

Emily opens the door to find Hannah, Carson, Jackie and Marianne standing outside her door.

"Come on in," Emily says as she hugs Hannah, Jackie and Marianne and shakes hands with Carson.

Emily leads Hannah, Jackie, Marianne and Carson to the living room.

"Come sit on the couch," Emily says as she goes to the dining room, pulls a couple of cherry wood chairs with white cushions from the dining room table and places them so that the chairs face the couch.

"Mr. Bailey, you can sit here on the dining room chair," Emily says as she sits in the other dining room chair.

"Well, this is a surprise, but why are you here?" Emily asks.

"We are here for your birthday, Emily," Marianne says.

"Oh! Is it already my birthday?" Emily asks.

"Your birthday is in two days," Jackie says.

"Emily, how come you cannot remember your own birthday?" Hannah asks.

"I must be very tired," Emily says.

"I have been trying to adjust to life here, but it is hard. I am interning and going to law school. I study late into the night and I have to wake up early in the morning. If that is not bad enough, I dream of a blond-haired, blue-eyed man. Every night, there is a different scene. Two nights ago, I dreamed that the blond-haired man and I were sitting on a red and white-checked blanket under a tree at Golden Gate Park and we were eating turkey sandwiches. Last night, he was fighting a raven-haired man with midnight-blue eyes. In the middle of the fight, he shouted, "Excalibur!" and like magic the sword came to him," Emily says.

"On the other hand, I have made some friends. They want to take me to a club called _P3_ for my birthday. I told them that I have some friends with whom I will be celebrating and they told me to bring you to _P3_ as well," Emily continues.

"Where will we eat dinner?" Jackie asks.

"I do not know. I guess P3 has some food," Emily says.

"P3 probably sells nachos and peanuts," Marianne says.

"Okay, I will call Melinda and find out where we are going for dinner," Emily says as she goes to her bedroom and searches through her purse for her cellular phone.

* * *

_Halliwell Manor_

_1329 Prescott Street_

_San Francisco, CA, USA_

_September 14, 2031_

_11:30 pm _

Ring! Ring!

"Hello," Melinda says as she picks up the telephone receiver.

"Hi, Mel! This is Emily. I just wanted to know where we are going to eat dinner before going to _P3_. I assumed _P3 _would have some food, but my friend pointed out that _P3_ sells only finger food like nachos with cheese," Emily says.

"We will be going to the _Charmed Restaurant_," Melinda says.

"Okay! Well, then, good night!" Emily says.

"Emily, I have something to ask you," Melinda says.

"Go ahead and ask," Emily says.

"May I bring some extra friends with me?" Melinda asks.

"Who are these extra friends?" Emily asks.

"Albus and Lily," Melinda says.

"Would Albus be your honorary older brother, Al?" Emily asks.

"_Do I think of Albus as my older brother? Chris and Wyatt fill that role, but do Albus and James play that role in my life? Well, Albus and James did scare away a couple of my boyfriends after I found out they were cheating on me and Albus danced with me at prom when my date bailed on me. In addition, Chris thinks of Uncle Harry as dad. All of these facts add up to the fact that James and Albus are my older brothers," Melinda thinks._

"Yes, Al is my honorary older brother. When did you meet him?" Melinda asks.

"We worked on a project together in one of my law school classes," Emily says.

"Yes, you can bring Al and whoever Lily is to my birthday party, Mel," Emily continues.

"Well, see you later, Emily," Melinda says.

"Good night, Mel!" Emily says as she hangs up the phone.

* * *

_Charmed Restaurant_

_San Francisco, CA, USA_

_September 16, 2031_

_7:00 pm_

"Hi! Follow me to your table," Jennifer, Prue's brown-haired, brown-eyed adopted daughter, says as she grabs a stack of menus and leads Melinda, Amanda, Albus, Rick, Meena, Lily, Julie, Ming, Tasha, Hannah, Carson, Jackie, Marianne and Emily to a long table in the special room at the back of the _Charmed Restaurant_, which is reserved for birthday parties and wedding receptions.

Melinda, Amanda, Albus, Rick, Meena, Lily, Julie, Ming, Tasha, Hannah, Carson, Jackie, Marianne and Emily sit in the cherry wood chairs with velvet red cushions on them.

"What would you like to drink?" Jennifer asks.

"We are going to P3 later on tonight. So, please bring water for everybody," Melinda says.

"Does everyone want water?" Jennifer asks.

Everyone nods.

"Okay, I will bring those glasses of water to you soon," Jennifer says and walks over to another table to ask if they need anything.

When Jennifer returns to Melinda's table, she serves each person at Melinda's table water in a red glass and asks, "Would you like to order now?"

"I would like the filet mignon," Albus says.

"What about the rest of you?" Jennifer asks.

"Melinda has told us that the lasagna is delicious. So, we want to taste it," Amanda says.

"It won't be as delicious as the lasagna Mel's mom makes, but I think the chef can prepare decent lasagna with Mel's mom's recipe," Jennifer says with a wink.

"Will there be anything else?" Jennifer asks.

"Yes, today is Emily's birthday. Please bring her a slice of Mom's famous cheesecake with strawberry topping and put some candles on it," Melinda whispers into Jennifer's ear.

"I will return with your food soon, Jennifer says.

Everyone stares at each other or admires the red velvet curtains that cover the doorway to the special room. Photographs of the long line of strong Halliwell witches, starting with an oil painting of Melinda Warren hang on the cherry wood-paneled wall across from the doorway. In the center of the wall, underneath a photograph of Prue, there is an aquarium full of fish from neon tetra fish to angelfish on a cherry wood table. In addition, a fern graces each corner of the special room and there is a flower arrangement of white jasmine flowers on every table.

After Jennifer serves them their food, they sing the "Happy Birthday" song to Emily. Then, they all eat.

* * *

_P3 _

_San Francisco, CA, USA_

_September 16, 2031_

_9:00 pm_

Melinda leads Amanda, Albus, Rick, Meena, Lily, Julie, Ming, Tasha, Hannah, Carson, Jackie, Marianne and Emily to a table at P3. Next, Melinda, Albus and Carson push three tables together and they sit down.

Aisling comes by their table, hands out the menu and says, "Hi, my name is Aisling. I will be your waitress for today. Is there anything you would like to drink?" Aisling shouts in order to be heard over the rock and roll music the band on stage is playing.

"Who wants a margarita?" Melinda asks.

Julie, Ming, and Tasha raise their hands.

"Who wants tequila?" Melinda asks.

Albus, Rick, Meena and Amanda raise their hands.

"Who wants a piña colada?" Melinda asks.

Carson, Hannah, Jackie, Marianne, Melinda and Emily raise their hands.

"Could you please make a nonalcoholic piña colada for Marianne and me?" Emily asks.

"Certainly," Aisling says.

"Then, that makes three margaritas, four tequilas and six piña coladas," Melinda says.

Aisling writes down the order and hands the piece of paper to Chris who is mixing a margarita.

"Hey, beautiful!" Chris says to Aisling.

"Hey, handsome!" Aisling says to Chris as she bats her eyelashes.

"Stop flirting and get back to work," Piper shouts from the backroom of _P3_, where she is counting inventory.

"How does she know what we are doing?" Chris asks.

"It must be a mom thing," Aisling says as Chris hands the margarita he was mixing to a customer.

Next, he looks at the order on the piece of paper Aisling handed to him, quickly mixes the drinks and hands them to Aisling. Then, Aisling returns to Melinda's table and serves each person their drink.

After Aisling leaves, everyone stares at each other until Emily realizes that she hasn't introduced her friends from Maine to her new friends in San Francisco.

"Carson, Hannah, Jackie and Marianne, meet Amanda, Ming, Tasha, Julie, Meena, Rick, Al and Melinda," Emily says as she points to each person.

I worked with Amanda, Al, Meena and Rick on a project in Dr. Sutton's class and I met Ming, Tasha, Julie and Melinda at _Old Joe's Coffee-shop_ last week," Emily continues.

"Everyone, meet Lily, my younger sister," Albus says when Emily finishes speaking.

So, what is your occupation? Carson asks Ming, Tasha, Julie and Melinda.

"I am a medical school student," Ming says.

"I am a graduate student of theatre," Julie says.

"I am studying physical therapy in graduate school," Tasha says.

"Lily and I just received a bachelor's degree," Melinda says.

"What is your occupation?" Ming asks Carson.

"I own a computer manufacturing company. My wife, Hannah, is a housewife," Carson says.

"I am a fashion designer," Jackie says.

"I landed my first job as a reporter at the _Juliana Landings Gazette_," Marianne says.

"Congratulations, Marianne!" Emily says.

Then, Carson asks Hannah, "Love, may I have this dance?"

"Yes," Hannah replies as Carson leads Hannah to the dance floor.

Then, Melinda goes to the deejay and tells him to play a romantic love song.

When the deejay changes the song, some people leave, while other couples join Hannah and Carson on the dance floor.

Emily nudges Amanda and whispers into her ear, "Ask Al to dance with you."

"I will ask Albus to dance if you kiss the guy of my choice and dance with him," Amanda whispers into Emily's ear.

"Okay," Emily says reluctantly as Amanda rubs her hands together with glee.

"_Who should I choose?" Amanda thinks as she scans the crowd_.

Most of the men are too tall or too short or too scrawny.

Then she spots a blonde-haired man talking to the brown-haired bartender.

"_The bartender must be the waitress' boyfriend since she flirts with him every time she hands him someone's order, but the blonde-haired man will do just fine," Amanda thinks. _

"Emily, do you see that blonde-haired man talking to the brown-haired bartender?" Amanda asks.

"Yes," Emily says.

"Kiss him and dance with him," Amanda says.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the bar, Wyatt is talking to Chris.

"Chris, give me a beer," Wyatt says.

"Wy, I will not give you a beer. The last time you drank a beer was when Alyssa and you broke up in your junior year of college and I had to drag you home and explain to Mom why you were drunk and singing songs about monkeys and coconuts," Chris says.

"Don't remind me. I remember the day Alyssa broke my heart as if it was yesterday," Wyatt says.

_Flashback begins._

_Wyatt enters his apartment after football practice to find Alyssa sitting on the couch with her hands in her lap. _

"_What is wrong, Alyssa?" Wyatt asks._

"_Wyatt, I need some space. I do not know if you are the right person for me. Please give me the freedom to date other people," Alyssa says._

"_Do you already have someone else in your life?" Wyatt calmly asks._

"_Yes," Alyssa confesses. _

"_Does he love you? Do you love him?" Wyatt asks._

"_I don't know for both questions, but I want to find out," Alyssa says._

"_Bye, Alyssa. You can see yourself out," Wyatt says through gritted teeth as he points to the door._

_After Alyssa leaves, Wyatt quietly closes the door and heads to his bed in his bedroom, where he snuggles under the covers and cries himself to sleep. _

_Flashback ends. _

"I came to talk to you about something else. I have been dreaming of a red-haired, green-eyed woman for the past two weeks. Every night there is a different scene. Last night, I dreamed that a dark-lighter shot an arrow at the red-haired, green-eyed woman and that she died in my arms before I was able to pull out the arrow and heal her," Wyatt says.

"Wy, I am not sure what to tell you, but I do believe you," Chris says.

* * *

Just then, a red-haired, green-eyed woman spins Wyatt's chair so that he faces her, runs her fingers through Wyatt's hair and kisses him. Tentatively, at first, but then she deepens the kiss.

Wyatt is taken completely by surprise, but he returns her kiss with equal fervor.

When they break apart for air, the woman drags Wyatt to the dance floor as a love song plays in the background.

"Thank you," Emily softly says to Wyatt when the song ends.

Then, she turns around and heads to her chair next to Amanda.

"Now it is your turn, Amanda," Emily says as she touches her lips where the blonde-haired man kissed her and feels her cheeks getting warm.

"What a kiss!" Amanda says.

"Where is Al, anyway?" Amanda asks.

"He is dancing with Tasha," Meena says as she returns to her seat after dancing with Rick.

"Wish me luck!" Amanda says as she heads over to Al.

"They make a cute couple," Meena observes.

"Who?" Emily asks.

"Al and Amanda make a cute couple," Meena says.

"Did you and Al ever date?" Emily asks Meena out of curiosity.

"Yes, we tried for one week in college, but we found out that we are better as friends than as lovers," Meena says as she and Emily watch Amanda tap Albus on the shoulder.

"May I cut in?" Amanda asks Tasha.

Tasha nods and returns to her seat, while Amanda dances with Albus.

"You dance well," Amanda says to Albus.

"Thank you. My dad made sure I learned how to dance because he did not want a repeat performance of his experience at a ball when he was 14 years old" Albus says.

"Your dad doesn't know how to dance?" Amanda asks.

"Dad knows how to dance now, but when he was 14 years old he did not know how to dance because Grandma died when he was a year old and nobody taught him how to dance. Needless to say, Dad danced the first dance at the Yule Ball because he was required to do so and spent the rest of the night with Ron, his best friend, and the Patil twins (Parvati and Padma), their dates. They watched the other couples dance, even though Parvati and Padma wanted to dance and listened to Uncle Ron complain about Victor Krum dancing with Aunt Hermione," Albus says.

"Your family sounds interesting," Amanda says.

The song ends and Albus returns to his seat with Amanda on his arm.

* * *

Meanwhile, Wyatt returns to the bar to talk to Chris after Emily leaves him alone on the dance floor.

"That was some kiss," Chris says when Wyatt takes a seat on one of the bar stools.

"Chris, I think I have found her," Wyatt says.

"Do you think she is the woman in your dreams?" Chris asks.

"I don't know, but I think she is the One," Wyatt says.

"The One?" Chris skeptically asks since Wyatt refers to every girl that he dates as the One, only to find out a week later that she cheated on him.

"She is my Aisling. I think I am going to marry her, someday," Wyatt says.

"Here is your chance to find out, Wy. She is coming this way," Chris says.

"Hi!" Emily says as she approaches the bar and holds her hand out for Chris to shake.

"May I help you?" Chris asks after shaking Emily's hand.

"Yes, I need a job. Are you hiring?" Emily asks.

"Wait right here," Chris says as he disappears into the backroom of _P3_ and returns with Piper.

"May I help you?" Piper asks.

"I am looking for a job. Are you hiring?" Emily asks.

"What is your name?" Piper asks.

"My name is Emily Blake," Emily replies.

"_Oh! This is the innocent from Melinda's premonition," Piper thinks._

"Are you good with numbers?" Piper asks.

"Yes," Emily says.

"Good! You can help me count the inventory here at P3," Piper says.

"Does that mean that I have a job?" Emily asks.

"Yes," Piper says.

"Will you please give my first paycheck now so that I can pay for my car and the insurance on my car?" Emily asks.

Piper opens the cash register and takes out $800.

"Here you go, Emily," Piper says as she hands the $800 to Emily.

"Thank you! You won't regret this!" Emily says.

Then, she runs outside and screams and jumps up and down.

"That is one happy woman. I cannot believe she is going to be our innocent," Piper says as she hears Emily's shouts of joy.

"Was it a good idea to give her the money, Mom?" Chris asks.

"Yes, I believe she will work twice as hard to earn that money. Besides, it makes her happy," Piper says.

Like Emily, a young man would soon receive an unexpected surprise.


	7. To Save a Soul

Disclaimer: _Charmed_ is the property of Constance Burge, Brad Kern, and Spelling Entertainment. The _Harry Potter_ universe belongs to J.K. Rowling. All other not easily recognizable characters and places are imaginary and belong to me. I make no money off this fanfiction.

Chapter 07: To Save a Soul

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmaster's Office_

_Somewhere in Scotland_

_September 19, 2031_

_4:00 pm_

"I want to do something to help that young man who has been framed by a demon, but what can I do? The only way that young man will be free is if the case is reopened, he is put on trial again and veritaserum is administered," Harry thinks.

"Hey, Harry! Want to go out for a snack?" Hermione asks as she enters Harry's office at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Not right now, Mione," Harry says as he runs his fingers through his hair.

"What are you thinking about?" Hermione asks.

"Nothing," Harry says.

"It is _something_ and you and I know it," Hermione says.

"I cannot help thinking how Mr. and Mrs. Young's son is doing. He did not murder Miss Calloway. Vesperto did, but he will take the fall for it," Harry says.

"How do we catch Vesperto and make him confess his crimes?" Hermione asks.

"That is the million dollar question, Mione,"

"What if we reopen the case, hold a new trial, call Mr. and Mrs. Young's son to the witness stand and administer veritaserum to him?" Hermione asks.

"I came up with the same solution, but veritaserum use is illegal in the muggle world," Harry says.

Harry and Hermione think some more until Harry says, "Eureka! I have an idea."

"What is it?" Hermione asks.

"Wait and you will see," Harry says as he apparates to a restroom stall at the _Charmed Restaurant_.

* * *

_Charmed Restaurant Kitchen_

_San Francisco, CA, USA_

_September 19, 2031_

_7:15 am _

"Hi, Munchkin!" Harry says as he taps Chris on the shoulder.

"Hi, Uncle Harry!" What may I do for you?" Chris asks as he turns the dial on the stove to low and turns around to face Harry.

"I have been thinking of how to save Mr. and Mrs. Young's son and I think I have a solution," Harry says.

"What is it?" Chris asks.

"Please call Captain Morris and your Uncle Cole and have them get themselves, you and me permission to visit Mr. and Mrs. Young's son in jail," Harry says.

"What will that accomplish?" Chris asks.

"It will give your Uncle Cole an incentive to reopen the case and get another trial for Mr. and Mrs. Young's son," Harry says.

"How will you prove Mr. and Mrs. Young's son's innocence?" Chris asks.

"Patience, Munchkin," Harry says.

"I will do as you say, but I cannot guarantee results," Chris says.

"If we don't get permission the legal way, I'll flame into his cell and get him out," Harry says.

'Promise?" Chris asks.

"I promise," Harry says.

"What about Bianca?" Chris asks.

"I don't know. Maybe you can choke her with your fist," Harry suggests.

"Are you crazy?" Chris asks.

"You did it to a Valkyrie," Harry says.

"That was different," Chris says.

"How?" Harry asks.

"I had a reason. I needed her pendant so that I could get the Charmed Ones to Valhalla and save the world. However, I cannot just kill Bianca just because she is evil or because I want to kill her for betraying me to Wyatt in the alternate timeline," Chris says.

"Demons are evil and you vanquish them, Munchkin," Harry says.

"Point taken," Chris says.

"Good!" Harry says.

"Now, call Captain Morris and your Uncle Cole," Harry continues.

"See you later, Uncle Harry!" Chris says.

"See you later, Munchkin!" Harry says as he apparates back to _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_.

* * *

_San Francisco Police Department_

_Captain Morris's Desk_

_San Francisco, CA, USA_

_September 19, 2031_

_9:00am_

Ring! Ring!

"Hello! This is Captain Morris," Captain Darryl Morris says.

"Hi, Uncle Darryl. This is Chris," Chris says.

"What may I do for you, Chris?" Captain Morris asks.

"Get Uncle Harry, Uncle Cole, you and me permission to visit Mr. and Mrs. Young's son in jail," Chris says.

"I give the permission now. When would you like to come down to the station?" Captain Morris asks.

"I do not know, yet. I have to call Uncle Cole and find out his schedule. I will call you back later, Uncle Darryl" Chris says.

"See you later, Chris," Captain Morris says.

"Bye, Uncle Darryl," Chris says as the call ends dialog box shows up on the cellular phone screen.

Next, Chris dials the telephone number for Cole's office.

* * *

_Cole Turner's Office_

_San Francisco, CA_

_September 19, 2031_

_9:30 am_

_Ring! Ring!_

"Turner, LLP," Cole says when he answers his cellular phone.

"Hi, Uncle Cole! This is Chris. How busy are you?" Chris asks.

"I am very busy," Cole says.

"Then, I will not take up much of your time. Uncle Darryl has given Uncle Harry, you, me and himself permission to visit Mr. and Mrs. Young's son in jail," Chris says.

"That case is not your family's concern," Cole coldly says.

"You are family, Uncle Cole. Also, it became the rest of the _Halliwell family's business_ when you asked Aunt Phoebe to get a premonition off the photograph of the athame," Chris says.

"I will be at Captain Morris' desk in 15 minutes," Cole says and pushes the off button on his cellular phone.

* * *

_San Francisco Police Department_

_Captain Morris's Desk_

_San Francisco, CA, USA_

_September 19, 2031_

_9:35 am_

Ring! Ring!

"Hello! This is Captain Morris," Captain Darryl Morris says.

"Hi, Uncle Darryl! Uncle Cole said he would be at your desk at 9:45 am today," Chris says.

"See you in 10 minutes, Chris!" Captain Morris says.

"Bye, Uncle Darryl!" Chris says as he cracks an egg over a frying pan for an omelet and summons the mirror Harry gave to Wyatt for Wyatt's 18th birthday.

* * *

_Charmed Restaurant _

_San Francisco, CA, USA_

_September 19, 2031_

_9:40 am_

"Harry!" Chris says into the mirror.

"Hi, Munchkin!" Harry says.

"Please apparate to Captain Morris's desk. We have to get there before Uncle Cole. We have five minutes," Chris says as he quickly prepares the omelet and hands it to Jennifer.

"Jen, I have something I need to do. Can you get Roberto to cook? I will be back soon," Chris says.

"Sure," Jennifer says as Chris runs to the restroom of the _Charmed Restaurant_ and orbs to the restroom at the _San Francisco Police Department_.

* * *

_San Francisco Police Department _

_Captain Morris's Desk_

_San Francisco, CA, USA_

_September 19, 2031 _

_9:43 am _

Chris walks to Captain Morris's desk and waits for his Uncle Cole to arrive.

When Cole arrives, Captain Morris leads Chris, Harry and Cole to Mr. and Mrs. Young's son's jail cell.

* * *

_San Francisco Police Department_

_Mr. and Mrs. Young's Son's Jail Cell_

_San Francisco, CA, USA_

_September 19, 2031_

_9:55 am_

"You have some visitors, Mr. Young," Captain Morris says as he opens the metal door of the jail cell.

"Send them away," the young man says.

"We know that you are innocent, but we need your help to prove it," Harry says.

"Come in," the prisoner says with a raspy voice.

"You look worse than my godfather did when I broke him out of prison," Harry says as he studies the prisoner's emaciated body and dull blue eyes.

"May we take a seat on your cot?" Harry asks.

"Suit yourself," the prisoner says.

Harry, Chris and Cole sit on the cot. Then, Harry stands up, wandlessly summons his pensieve and places it on the cot.

"What is that?" the prisoner asks.

"This is a pensieve. It stores memories. It lets you see your memories so that you can review them later," Harry says.

"Think of the day Miss Calloway was murdered and I'll pull your memory out of your head and place it in the pensieve," Harry says.

The prisoner closes his eyes and thinks back to the day he witnessed Miss Calloway's murder and was arrested for being at the murder scene. Harry places his wand near the prisoner's forehead, pulls out the memory and places it in the pensieve.

"You can open your eyes now," Harry says.

"May I view that memory?" the prisoner asks.

"If it will not bother you, then you may see it. You will have to relive that memory many times because I intend to submit this memory as evidence at your trial," Harry says.

"How will I get a trial?" the prisoner asks.

"This is Mr. Turner. He is a lawyer. He will reopen your case and get you a new trial," Harry says as he points to Cole.

"This is not a dream?" the prisoner asks as some sparkle returns to his eyes.

"Yes, this is not a dream," Harry says.

"Thank you, sir," the prisoner says.

"By the way, what is your name?" the prisoner asks.

"Harry Potter," Harry replies just to see what kind of reaction he will receive.

"See you later, Harry Potter," the prisoner says.

"See you later, Mr. Young," Harry says.

"My name is James, sir," the prisoner says.

"See you later, James," Harry says and leaves the jail cell with Chris, Cole and Captain Morris.

"You made a fan in there, Uncle Harry," Chris says, while Captain Morris locks the prisoner's jail cell.

"No, I gave him hope," Harry replies.

* * *

_Judge Morley's Office_

_San Francisco, CA, USA_

_September 19, 2031_

_2:00 pm_

"Judge Morley, I wish to reopen Miss Calloway's murder case because I have new evidence," Cole says.

"May I see this new evidence, Mr. Turner?" Judge Morley asks.

"Yes, but we have to visit Mr. Young's jail cell," Cole says.

"Very well," Judge Morley says as she places some papers in her black leather briefcase.

* * *

_San Francisco Police Department_

_James Young's Jail Cell_

_San Francisco, CA, USA_

_September 19, 2031_

_2:30 pm_

"Mr. Young, you have some more visitors. You are getting popular around here," Captain Morris says as he opens the jail cell and Judge Morley and Cole enter.

James beams, thinking that Harry Potter has returned. Instead, he sees the lawyer and his smile disappears.

"What do you want?" James asks Cole.

"Judge Morley would like to see your memory," Cole says.

"I can't access it. I need Mr. Potter's help," James says.

"Judge Morley, please excuse me," Cole says as he runs toward the restroom.

* * *

_San Francisco Police Department_

_Restroom_

_San Francisco, CA, USA_

_September 19, 2031_

_2:45 pm_

"Chris!" Cole calls when he is inside a stall.

Little white and blue lights appear and materialize into Chris.

"How may I help you, Uncle Cole?" Chris asks.

"Bring Mr. Harry Potter here," Cole orders.

Chris orbs to Potter Manor, finds Harry and orbs him into the restroom at the San Francisco Police Department.

"How may I help you, Munchkin?" Harry asks.

"Uncle Cole needs help and he is in the third bathroom stall," Chris says.

Cole exits the stall and says, "Mr. Young needs you to pull his memory out of the pensieve. Judge Morley wishes to see it."

"Shall we go?" Harry asks.

Instead of answering, Cole exits the restroom and returns to Mr. Young's jail cell, where Captain Morris and Judge Morley are patiently waiting for Cole to return.

* * *

_San Francisco Police Department_

_James Young's Jail Cell_

_San Francisco, CA, USA_

_September 19, 2031_

_3:00 pm_

"I apologize for the interruption, Judge and Captain" Cole says.

The Judge and Captain hide a smile.

"Shall we view the memory?" Cole asks_._

"Now, we can," Harry says as he arrives with Chris.

"Who are you?" Judge Morley asks.

"Mr. Potter at your service, ma'am," Harry says as he takes Judge Morley's hand and kisses it.

Judge Morley blushes.

"If you are done charming Judge Morley, shall we view the memory?" Cole asks.

"Of course!" Harry says.

"All you have to do is look into the pensieve. It is a shallow stone basin that is covered with runes and symbols and contains silver swirls. The silver swirls are memories. Prod the swirls with a wand and you will find your memory, since I already emptied the pensieve of my memories, James." Harry says.

James follows Harry's instructions using Harry's wand and James, Harry, Cole, Chris, Judge Morley and Captain Morris crowd around the pensieve to get a look at the memory.

_Pensieve Memory begins._

_They see Miss Calloway's house._

"_Good morning, dear!" Miss Calloway says to her neighbor, Mrs. Michaels, who is watering fuchsia azaleas. _

_Next, she locks her door, grabs her purse and climbs into her red car. Then, Judge Morley, Cole, Captain Morris, James, Chris and Harry watch Miss Calloway drive away. She parks her car in a public_ _parking garage and hobbles across a busy street in downtown San Francisco with the aid of her cane. _

"_Would you like some help?" a black-haired, midnight blue-eyed young man who is wearing blue jeans and a long-sleeved white shirt asks Miss Calloway. _

"_Yes, please," Miss Calloway says as she holds on to him for support and tugs on his arm._

_When Miss Calloway tugs on his arm, the young man's sleeve rolls up, revealing a picture of a red Phoenix on the inside of his wrist. _

_The young man supports Miss Calloway until they reach the sidewalk at the entrance of the department store. _

"_This is where I leave you," the young man says._

"_Please accept a reward for your kindness," Miss Calloway says as she places a $10 bill in the young man's hand. _

_However, the young man doesn't accept the money. Instead, he somersaults over the old lady's head, while pulling an athame out of his socks in mid-somersault and thrusts the athame into her back. _

"_Witch!" the young man says and disappears._

"_Are you okay, ma'am?" James who has been peeking at the scene from behind a bush asks when he reaches the old lady's body._

_However, there is no response. James checks to see if the old lady has a pulse. When he discovers that she has no pulse and is already dead, he calls the police so that a report can be filed. The police arrive and see the old lady's corpse. They assume that James is the murderer and arrest him._

_Pensieve Memory ends. _

Judge Morley, James, Captain Morris, Cole, Chris and Harry lift their heads from over the pensieve.

"I am so sorry, James. I will grant Mr. Turner's request for a new trial. The trial will begin on October 12, 2031," Judge Morley says.

"By the way, is the memory true?" Judge Morley asks.

"Yes, it is," Harry says.

"What evidence do you have to prove it?" Judge Morley challenges Harry.

"Would you like to try it with one of your memories?" Harry asks.

"Yes," Judge Morley says.

"James, I will be returning your memory to you. It is a painful process and you might faint," Harry says.

James swallows the lump in his throat and says, "I am ready."

Harry prods the memory with his wand, pulls it out of the pensieve and touches James' forehead with his wand tip.

"Picture one of your memories, Judge," Harry says.

"I have it," Judge Morley says.

Harry touches Judge Morley's forehead with his wand tip, pulls the memory out and deposits it into the pensieve. Next, James, Judge Morley, Cole, Chris, Captain Morris and Harry gather around the pensieve and peer into it.

_Pensieve memory begins._

_They see:_

_A brown-haired little girl sits in the center of a room in front of a fireplace that has a roaring fire in it and cuts out paper dolls from an activity book. A 6'0"-tall Christmas tree that is decorated with white lights and that has a star on the top of it sits in the Northeast corner of the room next to the little girl. In addition, brightly colored packages sit under the Christmas tree. _

"_Kasey, darling, come here and help me bake these Christmas cookies. You want them to be ready by the time Santa comes, right?" a brown-haired woman asks._

"_Yes, Mama!" Kasey says as she puts away her paper dolls and runs to the kitchen._

_Mama places the cookies on the cookie sheet. She puts white icing on the cookies. Then, Kasey sprinkles red and green sprinkles on the cookies and Mama and Kasey bake the cookies. When the cookies are done, Mama and Kasey leave three cookies for Santa with a glass of milk by the fireplace. Then, they go to sleep and find presents under the Christmas tree in the morning. _

_Pensieve memory ends._

The memory ends and Judge Morley, James, Cole, Captain Morris, Chris and Harry lift their heads from over the pensieve.

"That is one of my favorite memories and it is in more detail than I remember," Judge Morley says.

"Now, do you believe that the memories are true, Judge?" Harry asks.

"Yes," Judge Morley says.

Then, Harry pulls Judge Morley's memory out of the pensieve and touches her forehead with his wand tip.

Next, he pulls James memory out of James' head and deposits it in the pensieve.

"Thank you for sharing your memories with us, James and Judge Morley," Harry says.

"You are welcome, sir," James says.

"You are welcome, Mr. Potter," Judge Morley says after James' reply to Harry.

"Well, that's it. Farewell, James," Harry says.

"You will return to visit, right?" James asks.

"Yes, but only if you want me to come," Harry says.

"Please come," James says.

"I will," Harry says.

Captain Morris leads Judge Morley, Cole, Chris and Harry out of James' cell, closes the cell behind Harry and locks it.


	8. Emily's Search for a Job

Disclaimer: All previous disclaimers apply.

Chapter 8: Emily's Search for a Job

_P3 Backroom_

_San Francisco, CA, USA_

_September 21, 2031_

_6:00 pm_

"Mom, did Emily show up for work, yet," Chris asks Piper as they count the number of boxes of white wine left in the backroom of P3.

"No, not yet, but I was so sure she would return," Piper replies.

"Did you tell her when she could start work?" Chris asks.

"No," Piper says.

Then, Chris picks up the telephone directory from the top of the empty old wooden desk that once housed the papers on which he had written the names of demons that might have turned Wyatt.

"That was another time and another version of me," Chris thinks as he shakes his head to clear the memories of his trip to the past from his head.

Next, he flips through the pages until he finds Emily's phone number and writes the number down on a piece of paper.

"Here you go, Mom," Chris says as he hands the piece of paper and his cellular phone to Piper.

Piper dials the number on the piece of paper. She hears the phone ring, but nobody answers.

Finally, she hears Emily say, "Hi! This is Emily Blake. I am not at home right now. Please leave your name, your phone number and a brief message and I will return your call as soon as possible."

"Well, Emily is not at home," Piper says as she pushes the off switch on the cellular phone.

"Mel said that she met Emily at _Old Joe's Coffee-shop_. Maybe she is there," Chris suggests.

"Where is _Old_ _Joe's Coffee-shop_?" Piper asks.

"_Old Joe's Coffee-shop_ is at _Chester University_," Chris replies.

"What would Emily be doing there?" Piper asks.

"According to Mel, she is enrolled in the law school program at _Chester University_. Maybe she went there to relax after classes," Chris suggests.

"Then, orb over there and bring her here," Piper commands.

Chris does as Piper asks. He searches for red-haired women with eyes as green as his Uncle Harry's eyes at _Old Joe's Coffee-shop_, but he is unsuccessful.

"Where could she be?" Chris wonders.

Then, he remembers that Aunt Phoebe had said that Emily and Cole had come to visit her at the _Bay Mirror_ to see if she could get a premonition off the photograph of an athame at the Halliwell Family Dinner Night a little over a week ago.

* * *

_Cole Turner's Office_

_San Francisco, CA, USA_

_September 21, 2031_

_6:30 pm_

"Hi, Uncle Cole and Miss Blake!" Chris says with a smile as he enters Cole's office and nods toward Emily who is sitting in a chair next to the fichus tree in the corner of Cole's office.

"How may I help you, Mr. Halliwell?" Cole asks.

"We are back to formalities?" Chris asks.

"State your case and leave," Cole says.

"May I steal Miss Blake away from you?" Chris asks.

Instead of waiting for a reply, Chris turns to Emily and asks," Where is your car parked?"

Emily remains silent. So, Chris uses the little bit of Legilmency he has mastered from his lessons with Harry and discovers that her sporty, neon-orange _Carrington Phoenix_ car is parked in the parking garage two streets away from the law office building and that her keys are in her purse. So, he riffles through her purse until he finds the silver keys to Emily's car. Next, Chris grabs Emily's hand and drags her through the law office building, across the two streets and through the parking garage until they reach Emily's _Carrington Phoenix_. Then, Chris pushes Emily into the passenger seat and buckles her seatbelt for her. Finally, he climbs into the car and they drive away.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Emily asks as she studies the man sitting next to her and realizes he is the bartender who was at P3 on her birthday.

"My name is Christopher Halliwell, but most people call me Chris. As for your second question, Mom will explain it to you when we get to P3," Chris replies.

* * *

_P3 Backroom_

_San Francisco, CA, USA_

_September 21, 2031_

_7:00 pm_

"Thanks for bringing Emily here, Peanut. Now, go to work," Piper says as Chris closes the door to the backroom of P3 and goes to the kitchen to wash the dishes.

"What would you like to discuss?" Emily asks Piper when Chris leaves.

"I would like to know when you can start working and what days and hours you can work," Piper says.

"I can start working in two days and I can work all day on weekends," Emily says.

"Report for work at 6:00 am this coming Saturday morning at the _Charmed Restaurant_ and then work here at _P3_ in the evenings until 2:00 am on Sunday. Your Sundays are yours to enjoy as you wish. I will also pay you $800 every month and any tips you make are yours. Do we have a deal?" Piper asks.

"Deal," Emily says as she and Piper shake hands.

"Chris!" Piper shouts.

Chris walks into the backroom of P3.

"Yes, Mom?" Chris asks.

"Take Miss Blake home or wherever she wants to go," Piper says.

"Come on, Miss Blake," Chris says and Chris exits P3 with Emily.

"So where would you like to go?" Chris asks Emily when they reach her Carrington Phoenix.

"Take me to Mr. Turner's office, please," Emily says as Chris helps her into the passenger seat,

Then, he opens the driver's side door, climbs into the driver's seat and they drive to Mr. Turner's law office building.

* * *

_P3 Alley_

_San Francisco, CA, USA_

_September 23, 2031_

_6:00 am_

In the dim morning light, a white delivery truck that has Davis Farms imprinted on it in green letters parks by the dumpster in the dark alley behind P3. Armed with flashlights, Piper and Chris unload crates of vegetables such as yellow squash, zucchini, Indian corn and fruits such as bananas, pineapples, and mangos from the delivery truck and place them in the side-by-side white refrigerator in the kitchen of the _Charmed Restaurant_. During one of their many trips, Emily arrives. She is wearing a velvet blouse and black slacks. Her red hair is pulled back in a ponytail, revealing small ruby earrings on her ears.

"Hi!" Emily says as she waves to Piper and Chris and notices that Piper is dressed like her except her blouse is white, but Chris is wearing blue jeans and a red t-shirt.

"Hi, Miss Blake," Piper says.

"I am Mrs. Halliwell-Wyatt and this is my son Chris," Piper says as she points to Chris.

"It is nice to meet you. Call me Emily, Mrs. Halliwell-Wyatt and Chris," Emily says as she shakes Piper's hand and then Chris' hand.

"Would you give us a hand with these vegetables?" Piper asks Emily.

* * *

_Charmed Restaurant Kitchen_

_San Francisco, CA, USA_

_September 23, 2031_

_7:30 am_

"Sure," Emily says as she, Piper and Chris unload the vegetables until all that is left of the sunrise is the orange and pink tints that accompany the sun rise.

After unloading the vegetables and fruits from the delivery truck, Chris leads Emily to the kitchen. Emily looks around the kitchen and admires the new, state-of-the-art stainless steel appliances, the hardwood floors and the wooden cabinets. There is an island in the center of the kitchen that has a granite countertop and above that hanging from the ceiling is a rack that holds pots and pans. While Emily is looking around the kitchen, Chris goes to the side-by-side refrigerator and takes out a package of white mushrooms, four green bell peppers and a bunch of dill.

"Would you like to chop these bell peppers?" Chris asks Emily.

"Yes. Is there a particular way you like to chop them? Emily asks.

Chris pulls out a white cutting board from a drawer and quickly moves the knife up and down, while pushing the bell pepper under the knife. He cuts the bell pepper from left to right and top to bottom, forming little cubes.

"Now you try," Chris says as he hands a second green bell pepper to Emily.

Emily slowly cuts the bell pepper length-wise into strips and then width-wise to form cubes.

"That is a good try, but you are moving your hand instead of the knife and you are not twisting your wrist enough," Chris says.

"Try again, but this time pay attention to the way it feels to chop the green bell pepper," Chris says as he stands behind Emily and guides her fingers and wrist.

Emily tries again without Chris' guidance.

"Maybe this technique is too difficult for you. Wet this paper towel and wash the mushrooms," Chris says, while he finishes chopping the green bell pepper and dill.

Emily dutifully follows Chris' instructions. When Emily is done, Chris pulls a frying pan out of the drawer under the oven and places the frying pan on the stove. He drizzles a little bit of vegetable oil into the frying pan and waits for the pan to heat. Then, he adds the green bell peppers and mushrooms to the oil and sautés them. After that he sprinkles dill over the mushrooms and green bell pepper.

"Would you like to crack an egg into the frying pan?" Chris asks Emily.

Emily takes a fork and taps the eggshell until it cracks and the yellow yolk falls into the frying pan. Next, she pours a little milk into the egg and sprinkles salt and pepper from the wooden salt and pepper shakers. She folds the eggs and watches the eggs become fluffy scrambled eggs before her eyes. Then, she places two slices of wheat bread in the toaster and butters one of the sides. When the scrambled eggs are cooked, she pushes them onto the left side of a white plate that has a picture of a pink rose on it and places the two slices of buttered bread next to the scrambled eggs. He adds a bunch of red seedless grapes to the plate and places it on one of the tables in the restaurant. Then, he quickly prepares two sets of scrambled eggs and toast, adds a bunch of red seedless grapes to each plate and places both plates across from the first plate of scrambled eggs, toast and red seedless grapes. After that, Chris pulls out a carton of orange juice and pours it into two tall glasses and places the tall glasses of orange juice on the same table as the plates of scrambled eggs and toast.

"Mom, breakfast is ready," Chris shouts.

Piper enters the dining room of the _Charmed Restaurant_ and joins Chris and Emily for breakfast.

"How is your new student doing in the kitchen, Peanut?" Piper asks as she cuts a piece of the omelet with a knife.

"Emily can cook, but learning the technique is difficult for her. Maybe she should try being a waitress with Jennifer," Chris says.

* * *

_Charmed Restaurant_

_San Francisco, CA, USA_

_September 23, 2031_

_8:00 am_

After Emily, Chris and Piper enjoy their breakfast, the employees trickle into the restaurant. One by one, the employees punch in their timecards and begin chopping vegetables for omelets and mixing dough for pancakes and waffles. When Jennifer arrives, Chris introduces Emily to her and tells her to teach Emily how to be a waitress. Jennifer agrees and walks over to the door of the restaurant with Emily and waits for some customers to enter the restaurant. An old man with wrinkles on his round face and sparking blue eyes supports his white-haired, black-eyed wife who is limping even with the use of a cane as they enter the restaurant.

"Watch and see how it is done," Jennifer whispers to Emily.

Aloud she says, "Good morning! Welcome to the _Charmed Restaurant_!"

Then, with a smile that reaches her eyes, she leads the elderly couple to a table and hands the old woman and old man a menu.

"Now you try, Emily," Jennifer says as she leads Emily back to the front of the restaurant and returns to the elderly couple's table to see if they are ready to order.

When more customers arrive, Emily follows everything that Jennifer did. She even writes down the order, but she somehow confuses which table gets what meal and which customer gets which meal. For instance, one customer ordered tilapia, while another customer wanted salmon, but she gave the salmon to the man who wanted tilapia and the man who wanted tilapia got a plate of chicken parmesan that a lady at another table ordered. If that was not bad enough, Emily was so clumsy that she dropped the platter of sizzling fajita strips that one of the customers ordered. She didn't make these mistakes one time, but repeatedly all day. The first time, people were nice about it, but when it happened at every table all day, one customer asked to see a manager.

Piper who is circulating around the tables and asking people how they like the food and service hears a customer shout that he wants to see a manager. Piper walks over to the man.

"What is the problem?" Piper asks.

"I did not get the meal I ordered and the waitress spilled red wine on my white shirt," a man wearing a black suit with a white shirt and thick-rimmed black glasses over brown eyes in an oval face says.

"Which waitress are you talking about?" Piper asks.

"Her," the customer says as he points to Emily.

"I will take care of it. You can have a free meal on the house and nobody else will get this offer because they did not complain," Piper says loud enough so that everyone in the dining area of the restaurant can hear.

"Now follow me, Miss Blake," Piper says as she leads Emily to a storage closet and pulls on a chain to turn on the light.

"Please do not fire me," Emily tearfully says.

"I will let you keep the $800 I gave you earlier. Think of it as your birthday gift," Piper replies.

"However, I think you should do something else. What are you talented at doing?" Piper asks.

"Dancing," Emily replies.

"My future daughter in-law is teaching at _Stacy's Dance School_. Maybe you can teach dance at the same school with her recommendation. She is working at _P3_ tonight. You can speak with her when you report for work tonight. I still need some help with the inventory at_ P3_," Piper says with a smile.

* * *

_P3_

_San Francisco, CA, USA_

_September 23, 2031_

_6:00 pm_

Emily and Piper are counting each crate of red wine and each bottle of red wine to make sure that each green crate contains 20 bottles of red liquid.

While they are counting, Aisling enters the room and asks, "May I help?"

"Emily and I are almost done, but you can do a favor for me," Piper says.

"What is it?" Aisling asks.

"Would you please introduce Emily to Stacy and get her a job at the dance school?" Piper asks Aisling.

* * *

_Stacy's House _

_5639 Waverley Lane_

_San Francisco, CA, USA_

_September 23, 2031_

_6:15 pm_

After a hard day of pirouettes and foot-crunching from ballroom dance students with two left feet, Stacy enters a brick building with a row of bougainvillea bushes in front of it. Next, she opens the door and takes off her socks and shoes. She throws them in the closet and pads on cool white marble tile over to the family room. Then, she plops down onto the sofa, feels for the remote that is on the sofa arm and turns the television on to a news channel.

Ring! Ring!

"Hello! This is Stacy," Stacy, an African-American with wavy black hair and black eyes in a round face, says.

"Hi, Stace! This is Aisling. I need a favor from you," Aisling says with a hint of uncertainty in her voice.

"Ask away," Stacy replies.

"Emily Blake has moved to San Francisco from Maine and she needs a job. She wants to teach students how to dance," Aisling says.

"Bring her tomorrow and we will see how she dances," Stacy says.

"Thanks, Stace!" Aisling says.

"You are welcome, Aisling," Stacy says.

"See you later, Stace," Aisling says.

"See you later as well, Aisling," Stacy says as she hangs up the phone.

* * *

_P3 _

_San Francisco, CA, USA_

_September 23, 2031_

_6:45 pm_

"What is Stacy's answer?" Piper asks.

"She wants to see Emily dance, but I am 90% sure that Emily will get the job," Aisling says with a smile.

"That's wonderful news," Piper says.

"Where should I meet you tomorrow?" Emily asks Aisling.

"Meet me at the _Charmed Restaurant_ at 5:30 pm and I will drive you to the dance school. Stacy and I teach different classes from 6:00 pm to 7:00 pm, but we can probably see your audition after 7:00 pm," Aisling says.

* * *

_Stacy's Dance School_

_San Francisco, CA. USA_

_September 24, 2031_

_7:00 pm_

Emily finds herself observing the way she looks when she dances in the full-length mirrors.

"Emily, meet Harry. He will be your partner for any styles of dance that require a partner," Aisling says when Stacy and she enter the room designated for Emily's audition.

"Now begin," Stacy says as she claps her hands.

Emily and Harry waltz. At first Emily whispers one, two, three over and over under her breath, but then she loses herself in the music and just dances. They go through the salsa, the tango and the jitterbug. Emily also performs a ballet involving lots of pirouettes, turns and a lift with Harry's help.

"Congratulations, you have the job!" Stacy says as she shakes hands with Emily.

"Thank you for your help, Uncle Harry," Aisling says.

"He is your uncle?" Emily asks incredulously.

"He is a friend of my fiancé's mother," Aisling explains to Emily.

Stacy looks at her watch and says, "It is 8:00 pm. Want to go out for pepperoni pizza, Aisling?"

"Sure, Stacy!" Aisling says.

"Emily, do you want to come?" Aisling asks.

"Yes," Emily says.

So, Stacy, Emily and Aisling grab their jackets and exit the dance studio. While they are gone, Harry walks around the dance studio and flicks and jabs his wand in a complicated pattern of ancient rune sequences into various corners in an effort to construct a protective ward that will protect the dance school building from attack. When Stacy, Aisling and Emily return, Harry pulls Emily into another room away from Stacy and Aisling and wandlessly performs the same protective spell on Emily that he had placed on Chris 10 years ago.


	9. Just Desserts

Disclaimer: _Charmed_ is the property of Constance Burge, Brad Kern and Spelling Entertainment. The _Harry Potter_ universe and the _Tales of Beedle the Bard_ belong to J.K. Rowling. All other not easily recognizable characters and places are imaginary and belong to me. I do not make any money writing this fanfiction.

Chapter 9: Just Desserts

_San Francisco Police Department_

_James Young's Jail Cell_

_San Francisco, CA, USA_

_October 12, 2031_

_8:00 am _

_James Young's Point of View_

_Time no longer means anything to me. Day and night are indistinguishable because it is always dark in my cell. I know time passes because the prison guards deliver my meals to me everyday. When I get buttered toast with orange juice I know that it is breakfast time. For lunch, there are usually turkey and cheese sandwiches and dinner is usually spaghetti with salad and breadsticks. Fruits represent snack time. With the healthy meals they feed me, you would never guess that they intend to execute me. At this point the only people who know of my innocence are Harry Potter, Chris, the Police Captain, the Lawyer and the Judge. My parents and Aunt Claire believe in my innocence. _

_Harry Potter visits me, sometimes, like he promised. He usually asks me how my studies are and if I like my tutor. He asks me what subjects I like to study and what I would like to be when I grow up. That is, if I ever get a chance to be grown up. I think he is just trying to keep me optimistic or he is just fishing for conversation topics. I like to think it is the former instead of the latter since it proves that he cares for me, but I can never be sure with Harry Potter because he smirks at me whenever I call him Harry Potter as if his name should mean something. _

_As for my tutor, some people think he is very brave for even entering the prison, much less teaching me. I think that is nonsense. I don't have any weapons with me except for my meals. The only thing I could do is throw a plate of spaghetti at him to show him my displeasure at being subjected to his books. _

_Actually, my tutor is pretty nice. He is Italian and his name is Domenico. He has olive skin and black hair and black eyes. His ears stick out, though, making him look a bit like a monkey. Also, he has a good sense of humor and he is very patient. We go over and over an exercise until I understand it. I never knew that I actually liked to learn until Domenico came to teach me. I like astronomy. I am going to be an astronaut when I grow up. Harry Potter says that I should teach him some astronomy since it is one of the few subjects he never mastered. I wonder where Harry Potter learned about astronomy. Was it at the university? As far as I know, Domenico teaches me astronomy because he is taking an astronomy class at the university. He says that teaching me about astronomy helps him learn the material better for his classes. I just think it is fun. _

_If it wasn't for Domenico's tutoring classes and Harry Potter's visits, I think I would have died from boredom a long time ago, assuming it has been a long time and that death by boredom is possible. As I said, time means nothing to me.  
_

_So, you can imagine my surprise when I hear the click of a key turning the lock to my cell door and the creak of the metal bars as the prison warden opens the door to my cell and leads me through a maze of corridors to the courtroom for my trial. When the prison warden and I arrive at the courtroom, the bailiff unshackles my hands and tells me to sit next to the Lawyer. I look behind me, seeing if I see a familiar face in the crowd. When I see Harry Potter in the crowd, I nod toward him. I also see my Aunt Claire and my parents. Mom and Aunt Claire have tears in their eyes and Mom is dabbing at her tears with a white handkerchief. _

_Then, I sit down next to the Lawyer and wait for the Judge to enter the Courtroom. After an interminable amount of time, the Judge finally enters the Courtroom. Everybody stands and sits at the Judge's request and the proceedings begin when the Judge takes her seat. _

_She is wearing a white wig and the customary black robes of a Judge. Facing her are the Lawyer and me on her right and the Prosecution on her left. The witness stand is next to the Judge. A gold statue of the Blind Lady Justice holding her scales stands in front of the witness stand. It is a reminder of the ideal that everyone is innocent until proven guilty. Too bad that ideal is not reality. In my case, it is guilty until proven innocent. Next to Lady Justice is a flagpole on which the flag of the United States of America with its red and white stripes and 50 white stars that represents its states on a blue background waves. Furthermore, the Jury sits to the far left of the Judge, as though they are separated from the general proceedings. The Jury's position must add to their supposed objectivity. I don't believe any of the Jury members are completely objective, especially since my previous trials were televised. _

_James Young's Point of View ends.  
_

* * *

_  
__Courtroom 08_

_San Francisco, CA, USA_

_October 12, 2031_

_9:00 am_

"The Prosecution may now present their case," Judge Morley says.

A 6'1" tall, brown-haired, brown-eyed man, who is wearing a finely tailored gray suit and red tie, walks toward the jury and says, "The defendant murdered Miss Calloway on October 12, 2030. It is as simple as that."

_Have I really been in my cell for a year? It seems a little longer, _James thinks_._

Then, the lawyer for the Prosecution sits down.

"Now you may present your case, Defense Counsel," Judge Morley says.

_The Lawyer is tall. He is taller than the lawyer for the Prosecution and he uses that height to intimidate shorter mortals into submission. Right now, he is glaring at the lawyer for the Prosecution. If I was the lawyer for the Prosecution I would be running out of the Courtroom for my life, _James thinks_. _

Cole approaches the Jury bench and says with a booming voice, "The Laws of our Land say that everyone is innocent until proven guilty. You may have an opportunity to make that ideal a reality today. The Prosecution's case may have been true last year, but I have found new evidence that my client is innocent. As good jurors, you must weigh the new evidence against the old evidence and reach a conclusion. I hope you make the right choice.

Then, he sits down.

"Prosecution, you may call your witness," Judge Morley says.

"I call Miss Gold to the stand," the lawyer for the Prosecution says.

An old lady with fluffy white hair and blue eyes in a heart-shaped face hobbles on a cane over to the witness stand. She is dressed in a lavender dress and a white cashmere sweater.

After Miss Gold takes the proper oaths to tell the truth, the lawyer for the prosecution asks her, "Miss Gold, did you witness Miss Calloway's murder on October 12, 2030?"

"Yes," Miss Gold replies.

"Can you identify the murderer? Is he in this courtroom?" the lawyer for the Prosecution asks.

"It is him," Miss Gold says as she points towards James Young.

"Thank you, Miss Gold," the lawyer for the Prosecution says and returns to his seat.

"May I return to my seat?" Miss Gold asks the Judge.

"No, you may not return to your seat," Judge Morley says.

Miss Gold sits back down in the witness chair.

"The Defense may now cross-examine the witness," Judge Morley says.

Cole approaches the witness stand and asks, "Miss Gold, "where was Miss Calloway murdered?"

"I saw her look both ways before she tried to cross a busy street when a young man with black hair helped her cross the street. I waited until Miss Calloway reached the department store. I saw the young man and Miss Calloway exchange some words and then without warning, he somersaulted over her head and thrust a knife into her back," Miss Gold replies.

"Thank you, Miss Gold, you may now return to your seat," Cole says.

Witness after witness is called to the stand by either the Prosecution or Defense and cross-examined by the opposing side.

Finally, Cole looks around the courtroom at everyone's tired faces and decides to present the new evidence.

"I call James Young to the stand," Cole says.

After taking the oath to the tell the truth, Cole asks, "Mr. Young, what do you have to say in your defense?"

"I am innocent. I was hiding behind a bush. I saw a young man with black hair murder an old lady. I thought I could get the old lady medical help before she died in a pool of her own blood. So, I called the police. The police assumed I was the murderer and arrested me," James says.

"Your Honor, I would like to present new evidence that proves the defendant's story," Cole says.

"Objection! I was not informed of this new evidence," the lawyer for the Prosecution says.

"Objection Overruled. I wish to see this new piece of evidence," Judge Morley says as she pounds her gavel on the Judge's bench.

The bailiff wheels in Harry's pensieve on a cart.

"The Jury and I will view this evidence first and then, the general public may view it," Judge Morley says.

"Now, how do we view the evidence Defense Counsel?" Judge Morley asks.

"Peer into the stone basin and you will see the events of October 12, 2030," Cole replies.

The Judge and Jury crowd around the pensieve. Then, the general public views the memory in groups of five people.

_James Young's Pensieve Memory Begins. _

_They see Miss Calloway's house. _

"_Good morning, dear!" Miss Calloway says to her neighbor, Mrs. Michaels, who is watering fuchsia azaleas. _

_Next, she locks her door, grabs her purse and climbs into her car. Then, Judge Morley, Cole, Captain Morris, James, Chris and Harry watch Miss Calloway drive away. She parks her car in a public_ _parking garage and hobbles across a busy street in downtown San Francisco with the aid of her cane. _

"_Would you like some help?" a black-haired, midnight blue-eyed young man who is wearing blue jeans and a long-sleeved white shirt asks Miss Calloway. _

"_Yes, please," Miss Calloway says as she holds on to him for support and tugs on his arm._

_When Miss Calloway tugs on his arm, the young man's sleeve rolls up, revealing a picture of a red Phoenix on the inside of his wrist. _

_The young man supports Miss Calloway until they reach the sidewalk at the entrance of the department store. _

"_This is where I leave you," the young man says._

"_Please accept a reward for your kindness," Miss Calloway says as she places a $10 bill in the young man's hand. _

_However, the young man doesn't accept the money. Instead, he somersaults over the old lady's head, while pulling an athame out of his socks in mid-somersault and thrusts the athame into her back. _

_The young man disappears._

"_Are you okay, ma'am?" James who has been peeking at the scene from behind a bush asks when he reaches the old lady's body._

_However, there is no response. James checks to see if the old lady has a pulse. When he discovers that she has no pulse and is already dead, he calls the police so that a report can be filed. The police arrive and see the old lady's corpse. They assume that James is the murderer and arrest him. _

_James Young's Pensieve Memory ends._

When everyone has viewed the memory, Judge Morley says, "Prosecution, you may cross-examine the witness."

The lawyer for the Prosecution says, "The Prosecution rests."

"You may now deliver your closing remarks," Judge Morley says.

Cole and the lawyer for the Prosecution repeat their opening statements. Afterwards, Judge Morley sends the Jury into the Jury room for deliberation. When the Jury agrees, the head juror tells the bailiff that they have a verdict and they return to the courtroom.

"Have you decided on a verdict?" Judge Morley asks the Jury.

Juror number one who is dressed in black slacks and a white blouse says, "We have, your honor. On the charge of murder, we find the defendant not guilty."

"Court dismissed," Judge Morley says.

"You are a free man. What will you do first?" Cole asks James.

"Eat lunch at Golden Gate Park," James says with a smile.

Then, Harry Potter comes by and James gives him a hug and asks him, "Why doesn't the memory show the part about the young man calling Miss Calloway a witch?"

"I modified it," Harry explains.

Next, Harry obliviates the memory from James' mind and realizes that if the James knows that Miss Calloway is a witch then Judge Morley also knows. So, Harry makes an excuse and searches for Judge Morley. He finds her in her office.

"May I have my pensieve back, Your Honor?" Harry asks Judge Morley.

"Yes you may," Judge Morley says.

Harry snaps his fingers and the pensieve returns to its rightful place on a shelf next to a copy of Hermione's translation of the _Tales of Beedle the Bard_ in his study at Potter Manor. He also wordlessly obliviates the memory of Vesperto calling Miss Calloway a witch from Judge Morley's mind.

Then, Harry walks out of the courtroom. As he is approaching the doorway, he hears someone shout, "Wait!"

He turns around to find James with his parents and Dr. Mallory.

"Harry Potter, these are my parents," James says as he points to a 6'0" tall brown-haired man and 5'7" tall brown-haired woman who has freckles on her nose.

Harry shakes hands with them.

"This is Aunt Claire," James continues as he points to Dr. Mallory.

"It is nice to see you again, Mal," Harry says.

"You now know my first name," Dr. Mallory says.

"Claire is a very nice name, Mal. I don't know why you don't use it. It's not like Nymphadora," Harry says as he thinks of Tonks who wanted to be known only as Tonks and would hex anyone who called her any form of Nymphadora.

"You already know each other?" James asks.

"Yes," Harry replies.

"Excellent! Take Aunt Claire out to dinner," James says.

"James, I am already happily married. Mal and I are just friends," Harry replies.

"Is the Lawyer married?" James asks.

"He was married once, but not anymore," Harry says as he is reminded of Ginny's suggestion of setting Cole up with a woman other than Phoebe.

"Mal, if you are up to it, I can probably get Cole to meet you at the _Charmed Restaurant_ tonight," Harry says.

"Okay," Dr. Mallory says.

* * *

_Cole Turner's Law Office_

_San Francisco, CA, USA_

_October 12, 2031_

_5:00 pm_

"Congratulations, Mr. Turner! Your victory on the Young case is all over the news." Emily says as she points to the television when Cole enters his office and sits down at his desk.

He is just about to start some work when there is an interruption.

"Sir! You have a visitor. He wouldn't take no for an answer," Cole's secretary says as Harry enters Cole's office.

"Greetings, Mr. Turner! I am here to invite you to the victory party at the _Charmed Restaurant_," Harry says.

"I am not going," Cole says.

"You are going even if I have to drag you there," Harry says.

"Will you excuse us for a minute, Miss," Harry says to Emily.

"Sure," Emily says as she exits the office and closes the door behind her.

Harry wandlessly transfigures Cole's clothes into a black tuxedo with a white dress shirt and makes sure that a magnolia is hanging out of the pocket of the tuxedo. He also conjures a dozen bluebells and places them in Cole's hands.

* * *

_Charmed Restaurant_

_Special Room_

_San Francisco, CA,USA_

_October 12, 2031_

_6:00 pm_

Then, Harry apparates Cole and himself to the special room at the _Charmed Restaurant_. He steers Cole toward the table at which Dr. Mallory is sitting. When she sees Harry approach her table with another man, Dr. Mallory stands up and smiles.

"Good evening. My name is Claire," Dr. Mallory says to Cole as she holds out her hand.

Cole looks at the lit candles on the table that is underneath the oil painting of Melinda Warren and realizes that he is having a romantic candlelight dinner with a woman that is not Phoebe.

Harry watches Cole's expressions and realizes Cole is going to leave. Before Cole can leave, Harry pushes Cole into the chair facing Claire's chair and uses the Incarcerous charm to tie Cole down to the chair except for his hands so that he can eat and give the bluebells to Claire.

Claire sits down in her seat and asks Cole, "What are your hobbies?"

Cole remains silent.

"What is your favorite color?" Claire asks

.Cole remains silent.

"If you won't tell me about you, I'll talk about me," Claire says.

"I am the youngest. I have an older brother and Mrs. Young is my older sister. My favorite color is lavender and my favorite flower is the bluebell. It is nice to know that Harry actually listens to me. He gave you the bluebells, didn't he?" Claire says.

Harry pretends to be affronted.

Jennifer comes by and asks, "What would you like to order?"

"Steak and water to drink," Cole and Claire say at the same time.

"I will be back with your order," Jennifer says and she walks over to another table in the regular dining area of the _Charmed Restaurant_.

"You look very beautiful in that strapless lavender dress," Cole says to Claire as he hands the bluebells to her.

"Thank you," Claire says.

Harry leaves and Jennifer comes by the table and places a plate of steak and a glass of water in front of Cole and Claire. Cole and Claire enjoy their food. When Claire is done eating, she places the money for the steaks and water and a tip for Jennifer on the table and takes the bluebells with her.

"May I take you to your car?" Cole asks when he realizes that Claire is leaving.

"Okay," Claire says.

Cole puts on his jacket and they walk over to Claire's car.

Then, Cole watches Claire open the door to her car, climb into the driver's seat and drive away and the whole time he is wishing he had the courage to kiss her red pert lips.


	10. The Halloween Murder

Disclaimer: All previous disclaimers apply. Also, I made up the spells.

Chapter 10: The Halloween Murder

_Gabriel Knox Elementary School_

_2081 Derby Lane_

_San Francisco, CA, USA_

_October 15, 2031_

_9:30am_

Three days after the trial, news of Mr. Cole Turner's victory in the Young case is still a popular topic and is spreading like wildfire. Every major news station still carries the story. Apparently, one of the people in Courtroom 08 on the day of James' Young's trial had filmed the events in the courtroom, including James Young's pensieve memory, and is selling multiple copies of the original tape to any news station who wants it for a fee. The events are also being discussed in every restaurant, hair salon and school.

However, Laura O'Keeffe has not heard the news, yet. Like everyday, she enters her little windowless air conditioned classroom at _Gabriel Knox Elementary School_ and looks around. She sees the neat little rows of wooden desks and chairs. Next, her eyes fall on the students' artwork of mountains and waterfalls and puppies hanging on the wall facing her as she enters the doorway. Under the artwork there is a shelf that houses a container full of Lincoln logs, a container full of Legos' building blocks, puzzles, books, games like _Twister and Scrabble _and a doll house. There is also a small toy kitchenette in front of the shelf. To the left of the artwork, there is a banner that shows all of the letters of the alphabet in various colors. For instance, A is red and B is blue. Underneath the banner is a calendar that shows the birthdays of every student and any school events like the annual Halloween party. Next to the calendar is a list that states who is line leader and who is door holder. In front of the adjacent wall is a sink and wooden cabinet for storing paper towels and art supplies.

When the footage of the Young case airs on the news stations, Laura O'Keeffe is teaching a group of kindergarteners. She writes "A" on the white dry erase board behind her with a red marker and tells the class, "Repeat after me. A is for apple," as she points to the letter A on the whiteboard with a finger, writes apple on the dry erase board and shows the class the apple Little Timmy, one of her students, had given her that morning.

Before the students can repeat "A is for apple," Mrs. Jones knocks on the door to Laura's classroom and beckons her to the door.

"Excuse me, class," Laura says as she approaches Mrs. Jones.

"Laura!" Turn on the television right now," Mrs. Jones, the elderly teacher who teaches another group of kindergarteners across the hall from Laura's classroom, says.

Laura turns on the television and looks at the footage of the pensieve memory. Then, she looks at the fluffy white haired, brown-eyed Miss Calloway and faints.

Laura's students run over to her prone body and crowd around her. They shake her to see if she will wake up. Violet, a brown-haired, violet-eyed girl who wears her hair in pigtails runs over to the sink in the classroom, cups her hands and lets the water pour into her hands. Then, she places her cupped hands over Laura's face and spreads her fingers wide enough apart so that water can trickle onto Laura's face. Laura opens her eyes only to discover a sea of eyes gazing down at her, little hands shaking her and a throbbing pain in her head.

"What happened?" Laura asks.

"You saw a picture of old lady on the television and then you fainted," Peter, a little boy with blond curls that hang over blue eyes, says.

"Now I remember," Laura says as the image of Miss Calloway's death pops into her mind.

"Are you okay, Mrs. O'Keeffe?" Violet asks.

"Would you like a cup of water?" Little Timmy asks.

"I will be okay, Violet. Thanks for the offer, Timmy, but I don't need it," Laura says as she tries to stand up to prove that she is fine to her students, but her legs feel like jelly and she falls back down again.

"On second thought, maybe I need some help," Laura says.

"Peter, would you hand me a piece of paper and a pen," Laura asks.

Peter rummages through Laura's messy desk until he finds a notepad and a ballpoint pen. He hands the items to Laura.

Laura writes:

_Mrs. Jones, I have fallen down and I can't stand up. The students say that I fainted. I don't think that I can teach in this condition. Can you teach my students and your students until I recover? I will make this up to you. _

_Laura O'Keeffe_

"Timmy, please deliver this note to Mrs. Jones who is across the hall from us and wait until she sends a reply," Laura says.

"Timmy, who is happy to be of help, grabs the note and runs over to Mrs. Jones class.

Mrs. Jones reads the note and under Laura's note writes:

_Yes_.

Timmy walks back to Mrs. O'Keefe's class and hands her the note. Laura reads Mrs. Jones reply and says, "Class, Mrs. Jones has agreed for you to join her class until I can stand up and teach again," Laura says.

"Now form a straight line and walk over to Mrs. Jones' classroom and close the door behind you please," Laura says.

The students do as she says.

When the last student in line closes the door, Laura shouts, "Chris!"

Little white and blue lights form and materialize into Chris.

"How may I help you, Mom?" Chris asks Laura.

_He is already calling me Mom_, Laura thinks.

"I was watching the footage of Mr. Turner's victory on the Young case on the television when I saw a picture of Miss Calloway and fainted and now I can't get up. Will you heal me?" Laura asks.

"Where does it hurt?" Chris asks.

"My legs feel like jelly and my head hurts," Laura says.

Chris imagines the love he feels for Aisling and places his hands on Laura's knee. A golden light comes from his hands. Two minutes later, Chris takes his hands off Laura's knee. Laura stands up and runs a lap around the classroom.

"Thank you, Chris," Laura says.

"Mom, can you tell me about Miss Calloway?" Chris asks.

"What makes you sure that I know something?" Laura asks.

"You would not have fainted if you did not recognize her," Chris replies.

"Miss Calloway and I are part of the same coven. She is like a mother to me. When I was a little girl, she would read to me in the evenings. She would also teach me how to make potions and write spells that would not backfire as personal gain. She also would teach me how to fight. It is hard to believe that she is gone," Laura says.

"You might be next on the list. Be careful, Mom" Chris says and he chants:

_When danger comes_

_From anywhere and anyone_

_In any place and any time_

_To the lady in this room and this time,_

_Love is blind_

_So show it to me in my mind_

Then, he orbs back to the _Charmed Restaurant_.

After Chris leaves, Laura goes home and returns to work in three days to avoid suspicion.

* * *

_Gabriel Knox Elementary School_

_2081 Derby Lane_

_San Francisco, CA, USA_

_October 29, 2031_

_2:00 pm_

Laura loves Halloween because it is the only time of year that she can show her true identity of being a witch and nobody bats an eye. Every year, she dresses up in black robes and wears a tall hat on her head. She also carries a broomstick and pretends to fly with it. To add to the effect, she brings a real pewter cauldron to class and fills it with chocolates. She asks questions about that day's material and tosses the chocolates to the students who answer the questions correctly.

However, this year, Mrs. Jones' class is joining her class and she wants to change the celebration a little bit. So, after lots of pleading, Piper has agreed to lend Laura the disco ball and the smoke machine from P3. Laura has also been busy creating cobwebs out of silly putty and decorating her classroom with orange and black streamers. She has also been negotiating with a funeral home to lend her a casket for Halloween and pleading with Mark to dress up as Frankenstein and pop up out of the casket whenever someone touches it.

So, it is finally Halloween and time for the celebrations.

"Guess what time it is," Laura says to her students.

"Party time!" the students shout.

"Does everyone have a costume?" Laura asks.

"Yes," everyone shouts.

"Okay, then go to Mrs. Jones class and wait for me to shout that you can return," Laura says.

The students form a line and walk over to Mrs. Jones' class.

Laura goes to the restroom and quickly changes into her witch costume. She quickly screws in the disco ball and turns on the smoke machine. Next, she hangs the cobwebs in the corner of the classroom and makes sure that the Frankenstein dummy will pop up when the casket is touched since Mark refused to be Frankenstein. Then, she plays spooky music on the MP3 player. Afterwards, she places a chair outside of the class room door and sits in it.

Then, she shouts, "Class, you can return."

She is expecting to see a group of little ghosts or vampires approach her.

Instead she hears a creepy voice say in her ear, "I wouldn't move another inch if I were you."

Laura elbows the attacker in the groin. The attacker groans. At the same time, a poisoned dart whose tip is dipped in a poison that comes from a rare tree frog that lives in the Amazon Rainforest sails through the air and pierces Laura's chest.

"Chris!" Laura shouts with her dying breath and collapses with her eyes open.

_Stay awake. Don't close your eyes!_ Laura thinks.

Chris hears Laura's call for help. He orbs to Aisling's office, grabs Aisling and orbs both of them to Laura's body.

Chris isn't the only one who hears Laura's shout for Chris. Mrs. Jones hears Laura's shout for Chris and the desperation behind the shout. So, she puts one of the students in charge of the other students and rushes out of her classroom to find out if she can help Laura. Then, another poisoned dart sails through the air and pierces Mrs. Jones' chest.

Chris and Aisling arrive in orbs to discover two dying ladies. Laura's attacker blends in with the shadows.

He recognizes Chris and thinks, T_he Halliwell boy has arrived. He is Charmed. I better go. Tackling the Charmed Ones is suicide_ _and it is not my cup of tea_.

Then, he disappears.

"Who do I help first?" Chris asks.

"I don't know. Just hurry!" Aisling says as she studies her Mom's face.

Chris approaches Mrs. Jones' body, places his hands on her chest, thinks of his love for Aisling and waits for the golden light to appear. He tries again and again, but the golden light doesn't come.

"The Elders won't let me heal this teacher," Chris says.

"Then, try Mom," Aisling says.

Chris places his hands on Laura's chest, thinks of his love for Aisling and waits for the golden light of healing to come, but it doesn't.

"Hang in there, Mom," Aisling says.

"I wish Uncle Harry was here. He would know what to do," Chris says.

"Why don't you ask him?" Aisling asks.

Chris summons the mirror Harry gave to Wyatt for Wyatt's 18th birthday and says, "Harry!" into the mirror.

"How may I help you, Munchkin?" Harry asks.

"Aisling's mom, Laura has been poisoned with a poison dart. The Elders won't let me heal her and another teacher. Is there any healing potion in the wizarding world I can administer?" Chris asks.

"I am sorry, Munchkin, but there isn't," Harry sadly replies.

"Thanks for your help, Uncle Harry," Chris says and banishes the mirror back to Wyatt's sock drawer.

"What do we do now?" Aisling asks.

"We wait and we make Mom and the other teacher feel comfortable until Clarence comes for them," Chris replies.

"Clarence?" Aisling asks.

"Clarence is an Angel of Death and he has a very good sense of humor," Chris says.

"How do you know that?" Aisling asks.

"Which part are you referring to: The Angel of Death part or the humor part?" Chris asks.

"Both," Aisling replies.

"I almost died before I was even born. Mom and Dad were stuck in the astral plane with a dark-lighter chasing them. Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige had to find them and pull them out of the astral plane. During the search, Clarence came for me, but I stubbornly told him that I had time. I hadn't found out who had turned Wyatt, yet and I was willing to fight tooth and nail to save Wyatt. Clarence let it go, but he assured me that the next time he saw me he was going to take me, even if he had to take me kicking and screaming the entire way. Clarence returned to talk with me after Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige had pulled Mom and Dad out of the astral plane. I asked him why he had given me a choice as to whether or not I wanted to come with him and he shrugged his shoulders and told me he wanted to see what I would say and something about the fact that I was a special case. Then, he told me that I had been given a second chance and not to waste it and then he disappeared," Chris says.

Aisling goes over to Mrs. Jones and asks, "Do you want to say goobye to someone?"

The other teacher replies, "My granddaughter, Emily."

"What is her last name?" Aisling asks.

"Blake," Mrs. Jones replies.

"Does she have red hair and green eyes?" Aisling asks.

"Yes," Mrs. Jones replies.

"Chris, orb Emily Blake here. She is probably in her last class or heading over to your Uncle Cole's office," Aisling says.

* * *

_Chester University_

_San Francisco, CA, USA_

_October 29, 2031_

_2:15 pm_

"Excuse me, Professor, but I have a message for Miss Blake," Chris says as he enters the auditorium where Emily's last class is held before she goes to Cole's office.

Emily quickly packs her bag and quietly exits the classroom with Chris. Chris drags Emily into an empty classroom and orbs her to her grandmother.

* * *

_Gabriel Knox Elementary School_

_2081 Derby Lane_

_San Francisco, CA, USA_

_October 29, 2031_

_2:20 pm_

"Grammy," Emily says as she runs over to Mrs. Jones' body.

"Emily, honey, it is time for me to go. I have lived a happy life and I hope you live a long, happy life. I love you!" Mrs. Jones says and she closes her eyes.

Emily cries over her dead body.

While Emily is with Mrs. Jones, Chris and Aisling are with Laura. "Chris, you have done all you can. Let it go and don't feel guilty. Take care of my little girl. Help her master her powers. Love her and keep her happy. I love you!" Laura says.

Then, she turns to Aisling who is sitting next to Chris. "Darling, it was my time. I love you!" Laura says and she dies.

Clarence arrives and Mrs. Jones' soul and Laura's soul take his hands.

"Blessed be," Laura says to Chris, Emily and Aisling.

With that, Clarence, Laura and Mrs. Jones disappear.

"_Wy! Get a team down to Gabriel Knox Elementary School. Laura, Aisling's mother, and Emily Blake's grandmother have been murdered. Emily, Aisling and I are not responsible. I tried to heal Laura and Emily's grandmother, but the Elders wouldn't let me and Uncle Harry said that there wasn't a wizarding world cure. Laura and Emily's grandmother died. Emily, Aisling and I will not be here at the murder scene. I will orb them to the Halliwell Manor_," Chris says to Wyatt through his bond with Wyatt.

Then, Chris remembers that he tried to heal both ladies.

He chants:

_Let our fingerprints_

_From our efforts of healing and caring_

_For Aisling's mom and Emily's Grams_

_Not be seen by investigators and others_

_Who would cause harm _

_To Aisling, Emily and me_

After chanting, he grabs Aisling and Emily and orbs them to the _Halliwell Manor_. Just as Chris' orbs disappear, the bell rings and the students run out of their classrooms.


	11. Hot on the Trail of a Killer

Disclaimer: All previous disclaimers apply.

Chapter 11: Hot on the Trail of a Killer

_San Francisco Police Department_

_Wyatt's Desk_

_San Francisco, CA, USA_

_October 29, 2031_

_2:25 pm_

_Wyatt's POV_

_I am looking up at the square clock for the hundredth time in the last five minutes. It is 2:25 pm. When will this day ever end? I have been fighting to stay awake. To distract myself, I have been tapping my desk with a pencil. I am supposed to be typing the police report for the Young case on the computer, but the words on the screen of the monitor are just blurring together and my head hurts. Every time, I nod off, a pair of green eyes framed by long eyelashes swims into the forefront of my consciousness. I can't stop thinking about her or dreaming about her. In last night's dream, we were walking barefoot along the shore of a beach, close enough to the ocean that the waves could lap around our ankles. The sky was tinged with pinks and reds and oranges. We were discussing something and she smiled up at me and I remember thinking that she has a beautiful smile and that it lights up her face. _

_Who is she? Why do I have these recurring dreams? Do they describe the future? Are they even real or are they just dreams? _

_I cannot believe that they are just dreams. I know that sounds crazy. Believe me, I would be the first person to admit myself to an asylum and spend an eternity in a strait jacket, but if there is anything that I have learned from magic it is to believe in my instincts and my instincts tell me not to discount the dreams as figments of my imagination. Even if they are figments of my imagination, the dreams seem so real. I can still feel the gritty sand particles between my toes and smell the salty sea air. _

_Besides, Mom always says that everything happens for a reason. So, what's the reason for the dreams? _

_Chris said that the woman is probably the girl who kissed me at P3. I remember telling him that I would marry that girl. Could it really be her? _

_Speaking of girls, wasn't I supposed to search the database for someone who might get abducted at Stacy's Dance School? What was her name? It was something with an E. _

_Then, I hear Chris call me through our bond. _

_He says, "Wy! Send a team to Gabriel Knox Elementary School. Laura, Aisling's mother, and Emily Blake's grandmother have been murdered. Emily, Aisling and I are not responsible. I tried to heal Laura and Emily's grandmother, but the Elders wouldn't let me and Uncle Harry said that there wasn't a Wizarding World cure. They died. Emily, Aisling and I will not be here at the murder scene. I will orb them to the Halliwell Manor." _

According to the rules Wyatt cannot respond to an emergency unless someone calls the police upon discovering the body and saying that he has a bond with Chris will not only expose magic, but it will make him a laughingstock. So, Wyatt turns on the computer and searches for Emily Blake in the database. Her photograph pops up and next to it her private information such as her security number and number of misdemeanors she has committed.

"_Hey! That's the mystery woman,"_ Wyatt thinks as he studies the photograph of Emily.

Then, he notes that she has no misdemeanors on her record.

* * *

_Gabriel Knox Elementary School_

_2081 Derby Lane_

_San Francisco, CA, USA_

_October 29, 2031_

_2:35 pm_

The mad stampede of running students is over and the hallways are once again silent. Dr. Thompson, the school principal is walking through the halls in red high heels that clack in a staccato rhythm as she walks toward the bus loading dock. When she reaches the hallway between Mrs. Jones' classroom and Mrs. O'Keeffe's classroom, Mrs. Thompson sees the corpses, puts her hands on her cheeks and screams.

"Be calm, Susan" Dr. Thompson says to herself as she takes a deep breath after screaming and takes out her cell phone to call the police and report Mrs. Jones' and Mrs. O'Keeffe's deaths.

* * *

_San Francisco Police Department_

_Captain Morris' Desk_

_San Francisco, Ca, USA _

_October 29, 2031_

_2:45 pm_

Ring! Ring!

"Hi! You have reached the San Francisco Police Department. This is Captain Morris speaking," Captain Morris says when he picks up the telephone receiver.

"This is Dr. Thompson. I am the principal (headmistress) of Gabriel Knox Elementary School.I have just discovered the corpses of two of my teachers: Mrs. Jones and Mrs. O'Keeffe," Dr. Thompson says.

"Don't panic. A team of police officers are on their way," Captain Morris says and hangs up the telephone.

_Who should I send on this mission?_ Captain Morris thinks as he taps on his chin.

Then, he approaches Wyatt who is at his desk searching for information about Emily Blake through the database at the police station.

"What are you doing, Halliwell?" Captain Morris asks when he sees the photograph of Emily Blake on Wyatt's computer screen.

"Family business, sir!" Wyatt replies.

"Just make sure that it doesn't interfere with real police work. Where is the police report I asked you to complete, concerning the Young case?" Captain Morris asks.

"Right here," Wyatt says as he hands a printed document to Captain Morris.

Captain Morris skims over the document to make sure there are no blank lines and shakes his head.

_I will have to read this document more closely, but the document appears to be complete. How does Halliwell complete a task, while looking like he is staring off into space and daydreaming again? Maybe I should send him on this case. It will certainly give him a change of pace_, Captain Morris thinks.

Aloud Captain Morris says to Wyatt, "Lieutenant, a murder has occurred at Gabriel Knox Elementary School. Go investigate it."

"Yes, sir!" Wyatt says as he prints out the information he discovered about Emily Blake and stuffs it into a briefcase that he carries for show to hide the fact that he orbs all important documents to his desk in his bedroom at the Halliwell Manor.

Next, he grabs his jacket and exits the police station's glass doors. Then, he climbs into the passenger seat of a police car next to Captain Morris and they drive away to the murder site with the sirens blaring.

* * *

_Gabriel Knox Elementary School_

_2081 Derby Lane_

_San Francisco, CA, USA_

_October 29, 2031_

_3:00 pm_

When Wyatt and Captain Morris reach the elementary school, Dr. Thompson meets them at the door.

"Right this way, gentlemen," Dr. Thompson says as she leads them through a maze of hallways.

As they walk, Wyatt and Captain Morris admire the students' work that is proudly displayed on bulletin boards next to each classroom door.

After a while, Dr. Thompson stops and points to Mrs. Jones' and Mrs. O'Keeffe's corpses on the linoleum floor. The bodies are still. The arms are pushed down so that the fingertips reach the corpses' thighs. Furthermore, the eyes are closed and the lips are pushed together to form a smile. The legs and feet are also together.

Wyatt and Captain Morris walk around the bodies, but nothing seems to be the problem except for the dart in Mrs. Jones' and Mrs. O'Keeffe's throats and the unnatural position of the bodies as though Mrs. Jones and Mrs. O'Keefe didn't bother to fight their attacker or attackers and instead, died in their sleep.

"Find anything useful?" Dr. Thompson asks.

"The darts stuck in the corpses' throats and their unnatural positions are the only irregularities. Whoever our murderer is, he or she wasn't very smart. He or she left a calling card. The fingerprints on the darts should lead us to the murderer. No murderer is that foolish unless he or she was surprised by the footsteps of someone heading their way such as a student returning to a classroom after using the restroom," Captain Morris says.

_Or Chris' orbs_, Wyatt thinks as he remembers Chris' message through their bond.

"So, what will you do now?" Dr. Thompson asks.

Instead of answering, Captain Morris pulls the darts out of the corpses' throats, places the darts in an evidence bag and seals the bag. Next, he calls the coroner who prods the bodies with various probes and concludes that the time of death is 2:22 pm.

"How many people have walked through this hallway?" Wyatt asks Dr. Thompson.

"The students either trampled over the bodies or walked around them. The teachers are in their classrooms grading their students' papers or they are writing their lesson plan for tomorrow's class," Dr. Thompson replies.

"Should we allow the press to get wind of this story?" Captain Morris asks.

"No, we do not want to tarnish our reputation of being a safe school," Dr. Thompson replies.

"Dr. Thompson, the students are bound to tell their parents about the murders and the parents will start pulling their children out of this school," Wyatt says.

"We could hold an assembly and tell the students not to discuss the murders with their parents, assuming that any of them noticed the bodies," Dr. Thompson says.

"That just gives the students another reason to tell their parents about the murders, but I do like the idea of gathering everyone together," Wyatt says.

"Please excuse us, Dr. Thompson," Captain Morris says as he pulls Wyatt aside.

"Hold on, Halliwell!" What are you planning?" Captain Morris shouts in a low voice at Wyatt.

"We could gather the students and parents together. Next, I could take each person to a classroom, where Uncle Harry is waiting for him or her. Then, I could ask him or her what he or she saw. If he or she saw too much, Uncle Harry can obliviate him or her," Wyatt replies.

"It sounds like a good idea," Captain Morris says.

Then, they approach Dr. Thompson.

"Please assemble the students and parents together for a meeting on Tuesday night. Thank you for your time, Dr. Thompson," Captain Morris says.

"You are welcome," Dr. Thompson says as she shakes hands with Captain Morris and Wyatt and leaves, presumably to return to her office since the buses have already left.

Then, with Wyatt's help, Captain Morris stacks one corpse on top of the other corpse in the back seat of the police car. Afterwards, they drive away to the laboratory to deliver the darts in the evidence bag. Then, they visit the city morgue to drop off the bodies.

* * *

_Halliwell Manor _

_1329 Prescott Street_

_San Francisco, CA, USA_

_October 29, 2031_

_5:15 pm_

Emily slowly opens her green eyes and sees a wooden ceiling fan above her head.

_Where am I? _Emily thinks.

So, she decides to investigate.

She moves her arms and hands and discovers that she is lying on something soft. Next, she wiggles her toes to see if they are all there and functioning properly. Then, she kicks off the blankets in an effort to get up and walk, but her legs feel like jelly and a searing pain that feels like many knives piercing her skin shoots up through her legs when she tries to walk. So, she plops back down onto the bed and pulls up the covers.

Meanwhile, Chris and Aisling are busy preparing chicken noodle soup for Emily in the kitchen or rather, Aisling sits on a bar stool and watches Chris boil water for the noodles in a pot and add a pinch of salt to the water. When the water boils, he adds the noodles and waits for them to cook. After the noodles are cooked, he places a colander in the kitchen sink, dumps the noodles into the colander and lets the noodles drain. While the noodles are draining, he chops skinless and boneless breast pieces of chicken into little cubes and sautés them in a frying pan until they turn brown. Next, he drizzles a little bit of vegetable oil into a second pot. Then, he chops red onions, celery and carrots, drops them into the pot with the warm oil in it and waits for the vegetables to cook. While he waits for the vegetables to cook, he minces some garlic and adds the garlic to the cooked vegetables. He also adds the chicken pieces from the frying pan and the drained noodles from the colander to the cooked vegetables. Then, he pours some wine over the vegetables and chicken. He also sprinkles salt and chops and adds some chives to the soup. Afterwards, he adds some chicken broth and waits for the mixture to bubble.

"Is the soup done, yet?" Aisling asks Chris.

"Almost done," Chris says as he ladles the soup into a bowl and places the bowl on a silver breakfast tray.

He also places a glass of water and a vial of headache relief potion that he learned how to brew from a copy of _Moste Potente Potions_ that Harry had given to him for his birthday nine years ago to the right of the bowl of chicken noodle soup.

"Now everything is done," Chris says as he hands Aisling the silver tray and they both go upstairs to Chris' bedroom to check on Emily.

When Aisling and Chris enter Chris' bedroom, Emily is sitting up in the bed with her legs dangling over the right edge of the bed.

Aisling places the tray on the end table on the left side of the bed and sits on the bed next to Emily. Next, she wraps Emily's arm around her shoulder and pulls her up.

"Chris, Love! Take Emily's other arm," Aisling says.

Chris complies and with Chris' help, Aisling guides Emily to the restroom. Next, Chris stands outside the restroom door, while Emily uses the restroom with Aisling's help. After Emily uses the restroom, Aisling and Chris support Emily as they walk down the staircase and through the conservatory and hall to the family room. Then, Chris and Aisling push Emily onto the sofa. Afterwards, Chris hands the television remote to Emily and sits next to her, while Aisling goes back to Chris' bedroom, picks up the silver tray, walks back down the stairs to the family room and places the tray on the table in front of Emily.

Then, as Emily takes a sip of the chicken noodle soup, Wyatt enters the Halliwell Manor and shouts, "Chris!"

"I am in the family room, Wy!" Chris shouts back.

"Hi, future sister-in-law!" Wyatt says to Aisling when he enters the family room.

Then, he turns toward Emily who is still sitting on the sofa and asks, "Who are you?"

_Has he forgotten that kiss already? _Emily thinks as she looks up into Wyatt's blue eyes and touches her lips with the middle and index fingers of her right hand where Wyatt had kissed her last month at P3 after she kissed him as part of her bet with Amanda.

"Wy, meet Emily Blake and Emily, meet my older brother, Wyatt," Chris says.

"It is nice to meet you, Emily," Wyatt says as he approaches Emily and holds out his hand.

Emily shakes his hand and says, "It is nice to meet you, too, Wyatt."

_Now that we have met, the dreams might stop_, Emily and Wyatt think simultaneously as Emily takes another sip of the chicken noodle soup and Wyatt plops down into the chair next to the sofa.


	12. Secrets Revealed

Disclaimer: All previous disclaimers apply.

Chapter 12: Secrets Revealed

_Halliwell Manor _

_1329 Prescott Street _

_San Francisco, CA, USA_

_October 30, 2031_

_2:30 am_

_Emily's and Wyatt's dream begins._

_A burgundy table runner with gold bells on it runs along the length of a cherry wood table. A burgundy placemat with golden bells on it sits in front of one of the white-cushioned dining room cherry wood chairs. A second burgundy placemat with gold bells on it faces the first placemat. Furthermore, a candelabrum with white candles that are lit graces the center of the table. A bottle of champagne and a sprig of mistletoe rest to the right of the candelabrum and a salt shaker and pepper grinder are placed to the left of the candelabrum. Also, a white china plate with a gold border on it sits in the center of each placemat. A gold napkin rests on top of the plate. A salad fork, fish fork and meat fork are placed to the left of the plate with the salad fork being the furthest to the left, since the salad is the first course. In the same manner, the salad knife, fish knife and meat knife are placed to the right of the plate with the cutting side facing the plate. The salad knife is also placed furthest to the right from the plate. Furthermore, the soup spoon is placed to the right of the salad knife. Above the plate a little to the left is a white saucer with a gold border on it. A butter knife and several slices of semolina bread and a stick of butter sit on the saucer. In addition, a dessert fork and spoon lie right above the plate. Above and to the right of the plate is a champagne flute with a picture of a green Christmas wreath with a red bow on it. Also, a water goblet sits next to the champagne flute._

_Emily walks down the stairs, dressed in a red strapless evening gown that she bought with the $100 the old lady with blue eyes had given her on the airplane when she first arrived in San Francisco. Her hair is styled so that it sits on top of her head with a few tendrils of hair falling down her face, allowing her to show off her diamond earrings. Her eyelashes frame sparkling green eyes. _

_After walking down the stairs, Emily goes into the family room and takes down a box of compact discs from the shelf next to the television. Next, she riffles through a box of compact discs until she finds a compact disc that contains Christmas songs. Then, she places the compact disc of Christmas songs in the compact disc player and presses the play button. As the first strains of music fill the silence of the room, a pair of strong arms wrap around Emily. She turns around and stares into the blue eyes of the man with whom she fell in love. _

"_May I have this dance?" Wyatt whispers into Emily's ear. _

"_Yes," Emily says as Wyatt drags her over to the center of the room._

_He offers her his hand. She accepts his hand and they dance around the room. They are careful to not hit the Christmas tree that is decorated with white lights and has a star on top of it or the multi-colored packages under the tree that sits in the right corner of the room next to a stone fireplace. They also do not go near the rocking chair in the left corner of the room because Kit, the familiar of the Halliwell family, has decided that the rocking chair is hers and hisses at anyone who approaches, much less, sits in the rocking chair. So, Emily and Wyatt usually cuddle up on the sofa that faces the family room during the holidays. During the rest of the year, Kit travels between the Halliwell Manor, Phoebe's house, Paige's house, Prue's house and Magic School. _

_After dancing, Emily leads Wyatt over to the table. She disappears into the kitchen and returns with a bowl of salad. She serves salad to Wyatt and places a little bit onto her plate. Then, they say grace and eat. Afterwards, she serves soup. As Emily brings the soup, Wyatt bites into a slice of buttered bread. After soup, Emily serves smoked ham, green bean casserole, mashed potatoes and corn. As Emily is serving pumpkin pie with whipped cream for dessert, Wyatt hears jingles in his ears. He ignores the jingles, but they become more insistent. _

"_Emily, darling, I am sorry, but I have to go," Wyatt says when Emily returns to the table with the pumpkin pie. _

"_Is it Them?" Emily asks as she points towards the sky._

"_Yes," Wyatt says, while he looks down at his feet instead of into Emily's eyes._

"_I understand," Emily finally says after a long pause. _

"_Hurry back," Emily continues. _

"_Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" Wyatt asks._

"_You tell me that every second of everyday we are together," Emily replies. _

"_I say it because it is true," Wyatt replies. _

"_Then, I love you even more," Emily replies. _

"_How is that?" Wyatt asks. _

"_I love you more than there are stars in the sky," Emily replies._

_Instead of replying, Wyatt kisses Emily and orbs away. _

_Emily's and Wyatt's dream ends._

_What was that?_ Emily thinks as she wakes up in Chris' bed.

Meanwhile, Wyatt wakes up in his bed and realizes that he has to tell Emily about his magical heritage.

* * *

_Magic School_

_Chris' Classroom_

_Somewhere in San Francisco, CA, USA_

_October 30, 2031_

_1:00 pm_

"Chris!" Wyatt shouts as he enters Chris's classroom at Magic School.

"May I speak to you?" Wyatt asks.

Sensing that something is really bothering Wyatt, Chris taps a little girl with brown eyes hidden by glasses and hair brown hair tied back with blue ribbon on the shoulder and asks her, "Cindy, since it looks like you are the best at spell writing, would you please help the others?"

"Yes," Cindy replies as she smiles and shows off her braces.

Then, Chris stands up in front of the class and claps his hands.

The students put down their pencils and look up at him.

"I have to go to my office to pick something up. In the meantime, Cindy will be in charge," Chris announces.

Then, he gestures for Wyatt to follow him to his office.

* * *

_Magic School_

_Chris' Office_

_Somewhere in San Francisco, CA, USA_

_October 30, 2031_

_1:00 pm_

"Wow! Aunt Paige must really like you," Wyatt says when he sees how large Chris' office is.

"Actually, Aunt Paige gave me a small office. I just enlarged it using wizarding world magic. I imagined everything, pushed my magic through my body and Voila! I had the office of my dreams," Chris says with a smile.

"You did a good job," Wyatt says as he looks around the large room.

Floor-to-ceiling bookcases full of magical books run along the north wall of the room. A shelf containing potions ingredients and various cauldrons runs along the south wall of the room. In addition, a map of the world hangs on the east wall next to the doorway. Furthermore, a mural of a deer drinking from a pool of water in a forest hangs on the west wall behind a mahogany desk with a green desk lamp on it, making the room look like it is outside instead of inside so that Harry can visit without feeling claustrophobic. A rug also covers the hardwood floors, creating a sense of coziness.

"So, what brings you here, Wy?" Chris asks as he conjures two chairs and two cups of tea and hands Wyatt a cup of tea.

Wyatt sits down in one of the chairs and sips the tea, while Chris sits in the other chair.

"I had a dream last night. I had to leave Emily during Christmas dinner because the Elders were calling me. The dream Emily knew about the Elders, but if Emily dreamed the same dream as I did, she is going to ask questions about the Elders, or rather Them since the dream refers to the Elders as Them. So, I think that it is time to tell Emily about our magical heritage," Wyatt says after his first sip of tea.

"I agree," Chris says.

"You do?" Wyatt asks skeptically.

"Emily is our innocent and I already exposed magic to her when I orbed her to her dying grandmother. It is just a matter of time before she remembers," Chris ashamedly says as he looks down at his feet.

"You did what?" Wyatt shouts.

"Emily's grandmother's last wish was to see Emily before she died. Mrs. O'Keeffe wanted the same with Aisling. So, I orbed Aisling from _Stacy's Dance School_ and Emily from an empty classroom at _Chester University_. I don't think Emily noticed the orbing because she was so concerned for her grandmother, but I think she will remember my efforts to heal her grandmother. It is only a matter of time," Chris says.

"There were no personal gain issues or the Cleaners didn't visit you, did they?" Wyatt asks.

"As far as I can tell, there has been no magical backlash. No personal gain issues have cropped up and the Cleaners have not come, yet. Maybe Emily was meant to find out about our magical heritage," Chris says.

"Then, who should tell Emily?" Wyatt asks.

"We both will, but I will go first, since I actually exposed magic," Chris calmly says.

Then, they sit in companionable silence, drinking tea until Chris finishes his tea and banishes his cup to place where all banished items go.

"Have you finished your tea?" Chris asks Wyatt.

"Yes," Wyatt replies.

With a flick of his fingers, Chris also banishes Wyatt's cup.

"I'll see you later this evening, Wy," Chris says as he opens the door to his office.

Chris returns to his classroom, while Wyatt returns to the Halliwell Manor to discover Emily playing a video game and shouting at the television screen.

* * *

_Halliwell Manor _

_1329 Prescott Street_

_San Francisco, CA, USA_

_October 30, 2031_

_1:30 pm_

"What are you doing?" Wyatt asks as he approaches Emily.

"Punching out some bad guys and having a good time. I can't remember the last time I had fun. I am usually working or studying," Emily replies.

"Then, why were you at P3?" Wyatt asks.

"It was my birthday and Amanda and the other girls wanted to take me to P3 to celebrate. I agreed on an impulse. If I had known that I would make that bet with Amanda, I would have never agreed," Emily replies.

"What bet?" Wyatt asks.

Emily licks her lips in a seductive manner.

"Emily, I am not going to run away just because that kiss was part of a bet. There was a lot of feeling behind that kiss and I won't let you discount it or forget about it. To tell you the truth, I always think about that kiss and compare it to the kisses in my dreams," Wyatt says. as he runs a hand through his hair.

"What dreams?" Emily asks.

"I will tell you later. Right now, I challenge you to a round of table tennis," Wyatt says as he picks up the video game console.

* * *

_Halliwell Manor_

_1329 Prescott Street_

_San Francisco, CA USA_

_October 30, 2031_

_5:00 pm_

Chris enters the family room after putting the groceries away and discovers Wyatt playing "Dragon Hunt" and Emily cheering for him.

Wyatt shouts"Take that, Dragon!" at the television screen as the dragon falls to the ground with a thud in a pool of its own blood.

"Wy!" Chris shouts.

"Chris!" Wyatt shouts back.

"Turn off the video game. We have some important matters to discuss with Emily," Chris says.

Wyatt puts down the video game console, turns off the video game and the television and sits on the sofa. Emily joins Wyatt on the sofa and Chris pulls the chair up so that it faces Emily and Wyatt.

Chris looks straight into Emily's eyes and chants:

_Let only Emily, this future possible sister of mine,_

_Hear the secrets of the Halliwell-Warren line_

_And block the truth in her mind_

_From prying ears of others of any kind_

_Except for those who are of the Halliwell-Warren line_

_Or those who already know these secrets of mine._

Then, Chris takes a deep breath and says, "Emily, when I brought you to your grandmother, I orbed you to her. I did it to fulfill your grandmother's dying wish. She wanted to see you before she died. You probably saw me put my hands on your grandmother's body. I was trying to heal her, but I was too late. I am sorry."

"What are you trying to say, exactly?" Emily asks.

"I am half-elder and half-witch. I used my white-lighter abilities of orbing to get you to your grandmother and healing to try to save her. Orbing means that I materialize out of a shower of little white and blue lights. When I heal, a golden light emanates from my hands," Chris explains.

"An Elder is the boss of a white-lighter. The white-lighter is a guardian angel to a witch. There are three ways to become a white-lighter. First, you can die and because of your good deeds on Earth be granted white-lighter status. Second, you can die in someone else's place like jumping in front of a bullet aimed for another person. Third, you can be born with it. I fall under the third category. My dad was an Elder when I was born, so I am half-elder. I am slowly getting my elder powers," Chris continues.

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Emily asks.

"You are our innocent, which means that you are under Halliwell family protection. When Melinda shook hands with you for the first time, she got a premonition. She saw someone abduct you from _Stacy's Dance School_," Chris explains.

"Is protection the reason why Piper was so ready to hire me at the _Charmed Restaurant_ and _P3_?" Emily asks.

"Yes," Chris replies.

"What's your reason for spending time with me?" Emily asks Wyatt as she tries to hold in her anger from the thought that the Halliwell family thought that she couldn't take care of herself.

"I dream of you every night and last night I dreamed of us having Christmas dinner together when there is an interruption. It seemed a little odd to me that Them would be used instead of the term to which Them referred until I realized that I was sharing the dream with you and whoever gave me that dream wanted me to tell you about my magical heritage," Wyatt says.

"So, here goes nothing. I am King Arthur's heir. I possess all of the powers of the Halliwell-Warren line. Also, I am the most powerful magical being," Wyatt says.

"In addition, the dream refers to the Elders. They live in Elder Land, which is why your dream self points towards the ceiling. I have to listen to their calls, hence the jingling in my ears," Wyatt further explains.

"You cannot tell anyone the secrets we just told you unless they already know," Chris says.

"May I talk to Al about this?" Emily asks.

"Yes, but not the others who were at your birthday party except for Melinda and Lily," Chris says.

"Who is Al?" Wyatt asks.

"Albus," Chris replies.

"Oh!" Wyatt replies.

"Is there anything else?" Emily asks.

"If occlumency works on non-magical people, then I would suggest you take it, but I cannot know for sure unless I consult with Uncle Harry," Chris says.

"What is occlumency?" Emily asks.

"It is a method of blocking your mind so that others cannot read your mind without your permission," Chris replies.

"Other people can read my mind?" Emily asks.

"Yes, Uncle Harry did it to me when we first met to check my story. He discovered me sneaking into the Halliwell Manor after a late night date. He tied me to a chair. When I told him where I was he said "Legilmens!" and stared into my eyes. After a while, he said that he believed me and went off to bed, leaving me to unbind the rope," Wyatt says as he recounts the tale and hears Chris' laughter and Emily's giggles.

When Chris stops laughing, he checks his watch and discovers that it is already 6:30 pm.

* * *

_Halliwell Manor _

_1329 Prescott Street_

_San Francisco, CA, USA_

_October 30, 2031_

_6:30 pm_

"I have to prepare dinner now. See you later, Emily," Chris says as he heads to the kitchen.

"What do you say to another round of table tennis?" Wyatt asks Emily as he picks up the video game console and turns on the television after Chris leaves.

"You are dead meat," Emily says as she picks up the second video game controller.


	13. Party Time!

Disclaimer: All previous disclaimers apply.

Chapter 13: Party Time!

_P3 _

_San Francisco, CA, USA_

_October 30, 2031_

_9:00 pm_

"Aisling, why are you so distracted?" Piper asks Aisling as she approaches the table, where Aisling has just spilled another glass of margarita on an unsuspecting customer's white shirt.

"Are you the manager?" the bald man whose white shirt got soaked with margarita asks before Aisling can come up with a reasonable excuse.

"No, I am the owner," Piper replies.

"Then, I am lodging a complaint against her," the customer says as he points to Aisling.

"Aisling, you are fired," Piper says.

"Now, bring a gift certificate and a spare shirt for this customer," Piper orders.

Aisling goes into the backroom of P3 and calls for Chris.

Chris arrives in a shower of blue and white lights.

"What's the matter?" Chris asks Aisling when he arrives and sees a teary-eyed Aisling.

"I need a spare white shirt because I spilled a margarita on a customer's shirt and a gift certificate. Also, Piper fired me," Aisling says.

"Is that all?" Chris asks.

Chris conjures a white shirt that fits any body type and hands it to Aisling.

"This shirt will last until tomorrow. The gift certificates are in the drawer next to the cash register. As for getting fired, you were never really on the payroll. Halliwells never get paid except for Aunt Phoebe at the _Bay Mirror_, Uncle Henry and Wyatt at the _San Francisco_ _Police Department_ and Aunt Paige at Magic School. White-lighters and Cupids are not paid and the profits from the _Charmed Restaurant_ and _P3_ are family funds, but Mom and I get the largest share. Besides, you are technically a Halliwell now," Chris says and disappears.

Aisling takes the white shirt, exits the backroom of _P3_ and rummages through the drawer next to the cash register until she finds the gift certificates. Then, Aisling returns to the table of the man who complained against her and hands him the white shirt and the gift certificate. The man accepts the shirt and gift certificate.

"Where can I go to change?" the man asks Piper.

"Follow me to the backroom," Piper says as she leads the man to the backroom and closes the door.

"While the man changes, Piper pulls Aisling into the alleyway next to the dumpster and asks Aisling, "Why are you so distracted?"

"Mom was an elementary school teacher. She taught at _Gabriel Knox Elementary School_. Yesterday, somebody murdered her and another teacher who turns out to be Emily Blake's grandmother. Chris orbed Emily to her grandmother and me to Mom, but the Elders wouldn't allow him to heal Emily's grandmother or Mom. Emily and I got to say our goodbyes and Chris, Emily and I watched Clarence take them away," Aisling says.

"It is hard to believe that Mom is gone. Chris took Emily and me to the Halliwell Manor after the murder. Emily got sick from the orbing, so Chris is taking care of her, but I need something to keep me busy, so I decided to go to work today, but it looks like I make more mistakes than I usually do like spilling that margarita," Aisling continues.

"How many people know about the murder?" Piper asks.

"Emily, Chris, you and I know. That much I know. I do not know if anyone else knows. Chris might be able to tell you that," Aisling replies.

"Do you have any plans for the burial?" Piper asks.

"I do not know. Maybe Dad knows Mom's last wishes, but he doesn't know about Mom's death. Maybe I should tell him," Aisling says.

"However, you want Chris to be with you when you tell your dad," Piper says.

"Yes," Aisling whispers.

"It is sad that murder has occurred, but Halloween is also a time to have fun. So, let's host a Halloween party here at _P3_ and invite your Mom's and Emily's grandmother's students with their parents," Piper says.

"That sounds like a good idea," Aisling says with a smirk as she takes down an order form from an order that has already been filled.

On the order form, Aisling scribbles:

01. Contact the parents of the students in Mom's and Emily's grandmother's classes.

02. Buy orange and black streamers.

03. Buy lots of pumpkins.

04. Buy lots of candy.

05. Buy a pail in which to put all off the candy.

06. Buy Halloween-themed paper plates, paper napkins, paper cups and plastic cutlery.

07. Buy a Halloween-themed tablecloth.

08. Buy a barrel of apples.

09. Rent a dummy dressed like Frankenstein that will pop out of a casket whenever someone approaches it. The casket must be included.

10. Rent a mummy that will push open a sarcophagus and chase people. The sarcophagus must be included.

11. Cook food.

12. Buy costumes for Piper and me.

13. Rent or conjure a guillotine.

14. Buy a dummy of a witch that screams "Help!" Tie the dummy to one dowel rod and hang the witch over the flame of a candle.

15. Buy a beheaded dummy.

16. Buy spooky music.

* * *

_P3 _

_San Francisco, CA, USA_

_October 31, 2031_

_7:00 pm_

"Are you sure this is the place?" Timmy who is wearing boot-cut blue jeans, a plaid shirt, a black belt with a huge gold buckle, black cowboy boots with gold buckles on them and a black cowboy hat on his head asks Aisling as he eyes the dummy of a screaming witch that is tied to a dowel rod that serves as a stake over a candle flame to the left of the door, the bloody head of a beheaded enemy of Vlad the Impaler over the door and the guillotine to the right of the door.

"Of course, it is," Aisling who is dressed as an angel says with a smile.

She is wearing a long, white billowy dress. A pair of store-bought angel wings that consists of white feathers that are glued together is attached to the dress. Furthermore, the glass slippers on her dainty feet peek out from under her dress. In addition, a silver tiara sits on her head and diamond earrings dangle along her jaw-line.

However, she is deathly afraid of the guillotine and her eyes stray to the guillotine, despite her best efforts to not see it.

The sharp blade of the guillotine that she had dipped in ketchup an hour ago so that it appears as though the guillotine had claimed a victim recently reminds her of the time when she was a prisoner in Ailin Callahan's dungeon.

* * *

_Flashback begins._

_Ailin Callahan's Dungeons_

_In an Undisclosed Location _

_Far away from Ailin Callahan's Lair_

_October 31, 2021_

_4:00 pm_

_Aisling wakes up and finds herself shackled to the damp, dark gray limestone walls of a room in Ailin Callahan's dungeons. Her arms are pulled together and raised above her head. Her legs are spread apart. She looks around her. Thousands of sizes and types of rope and whips hang on a coat rack in the far left corner of the room. A guillotine stands next to the coat-rack. All types of swords and shields that bear various coats-of-arms adorn the wall. On the right far wall is a medieval water-dripping torture bed and above it on a little shelf is a little vial full of water._

_Next, she sees the guillotine next to the coat-rack. Her first thought is that she will be the guillotine's next victim. So, she prays that Chris will find a way to save her soon. She never imagined that Chris would switch places with her using a potion and a spell._

_Flashback ends._

* * *

_P3 _

_San Francisco, CA, USA_

_October 31, 2031_

_7:15 pm_

She doesn't know what Chris endured in Ailin Callahan's dungeons, but she knows that he doesn't want to talk about it. So, she has accepted that Chris will tell her when he is ready to share the information. The only other people who know are Vesperto, Ailin Callahan and Harry Potter. She wouldn't go near Vesperto or Ailin Callahan again even if her life depended on it. She could speak to Chris' Uncle Harry. She tried once, but Harry said that it was Chris' story to tell.

To stop Chris from coming to P3, Aisling tells Chris that she will work his shift and that he should stay at the Halliwell Manor and take care of Emily. Chris surprisingly agrees without a fight.

"Aisling!" Violet shouts into Aisling's ear, effectively interrupting Aisling's thoughts and returning her attention to the present.

"What is it, Violet?" Aisling asks Violet in a honey-sweet voice.

Her initial reaction to hearing a student shout her name is to reprimand the student for shouting and calling her by her name until she remembers that she asked the students to call her Aisling since Mrs. O'Keefe would be her mother's title.

"Open the door," Violet says as she gestures toward the door.

"Finally," Max, a short black-haired, black-eyed boy who is dressed as a vampire says when Aisling finally opens the door and gestures for the students and their parents to enter P3.

Like a museum guide, Aisling leads the students through the different areas of P3. A casket containing Frankenstein rests at the foot of the entrance. As Aisling walks by the casket, a tall green-skinned man with a screw through his head pops out of the casket. Some of the students scream when they see the toy tarantula sitting next to the casket. From the casket, Aisling leads the group over to the center of the room. Then she claps her hands.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please select a pumpkin from the stage, draw a creepy face on it with permanent black marker and carve it. I will put a candle in each jack o'-lantern and you can take them home with you. The best jack o' lantern will get a prize. I will randomly select a couple of parents to judge the pumpkins. The judges will wait backstage," Aisling says .

Then, she picks a mom who is dressed as a cheerleader, complete with orange and blue pom-poms, a dad who is dressed as a doctor in a scrub suit and Piper who is wearing a tight white t-shirt, blue jeans, black leather jacket and a red bandana on her head to be judges.

The students sit at the tables that are covered with white tablecloths that have pumpkins, witches, vampires, and black cats printed on them after selecting a pumpkin and draw jack' o lanterns that have two triangles for eyes, one triangle for a nose and curved mouths with missing teeth. When the students are finished drawing, Aisling hands out carving knives to the parents and the parents carve the pumpkins. When everyone is done, Aisling places a lit candle in each jack o' lantern.

Then, Aisling shouts, "Judges, you may now judge the jack-o'-lantern masterpieces."

The judges walk onto the stage, walk down the stage steps the tables. They study each pumpkin. Next, Aisling sends the judges backstage again to decide which pumpkin is the best.

While the judges decide, Aisling leads the students and their parents over to the right corner of the room, where there is a barrel full of apples and water.

"Pick up an apple with your teeth," Aisling instructs.

The students form a line and one-by-one they bob for apples. While, some students bob for apples, the other students cheer. Some students catch lots of apples, while other students get none.

When the judges are done making their choice, they walk onto the stage. Piper taps on the microphone. Aisling hears the taps, claps her hands to get the students' and parents' attention and leads the students back to the tables.

"After a lot of thought, we have decided that the best jack- o'-lantern belongs to Elena Velasquez.

A dark brown-haired, brown-eyed little girl who is dressed in a lavender poodle skirt and white blouse walks onto the stage. The other students clap. When the applause dies down, Piper takes out some candy from the pail that has a picture of a pumpkin on it and gives the girl a handful of candy and a $20 bill.

While everyone is listening for the judges' decision, Aisling moves the pumpkins to a corner of the club away from the tables. Next, she goes over to the bar and ladles some spaghetti onto the black plates that have little jack-o'-lanterns printed on them. Then, she spoons some steamed peas and carrots to the left of the spaghetti. She adds breadsticks to the left of the spaghetti. She also randomly selects a sugar cookie from an assortment of cookies that are in the shape of a ghost, a black cat, a witch, and a pumpkin and places the sugar cookie next to the breadsticks. After filling a plate, she places each plate in front of each person. She also places a fork to the left of each plate and a spoon and a knife to the right of the plate with the cutting edge facing the plate. She also places a clear plastic cup above and to the right of the plate and fills the cup with fruit punch.

After the judges announce Elena as the winner, Elena returns to her seat. Everyone says grace and they eat.

After eating, Piper turns on some spooky music and everyone dances under the disco ball that has orange and black streamers protruding from it.

After dancing, Aisling leads the students and parents over to the sarcophagus that contains the mummy. When Aisling approaches the sarcophagus, the mummy pops out. Everyone dances some more. Then, it gets late. So, Aisling walks onto the stage and taps the microphone.

When she has everyone's attention, she announces, "It is getting late and tomorrow is a school night. I hope you enjoyed the party and will come again next year."

Then, Piper sends everyone home. As each person exits, Aisling waves goodbye and hands each parent a bag full of candy and their respective jack-o'-lantern at the door.

After everyone has gone, Aisling helps Piper clean up and they go home.


	14. Interrogation

Disclaimer: All previous disclaimers apply.

Chapter 14: Interrogation

_Gabriel Knox Elementary School_

_Auditorium_

_2081 Derby Lane_

_San Francisco, CA, USA_

_November 02, 2031_

_7:00 pm_

Dr. Thompson does not know if Captain Morris and his team want her to assemble everyone in the school or just the students and parents of Mrs. O' Keeffe's and Mrs. Jones' classes. So, she sends invitations to all of the parents to come to an unscheduled PTA meeting so that they can discuss what the Christmas season fundraiser should be. She also encourages the parents to bring their children with them so that the students can have some input into what the Christmas fundraiser will be. She has received calls from parents who are asking why she is calling an unscheduled meeting. She tells them that the schedule is tentative at best and that she has the right to change the meeting times and dates. Still, there are many disgruntled people.

So, she is surprised when all of the students and parents parade into the auditorium and sit in a theater seat that has a blue cushion that you have to push down before you sit in it. Lots of people who have never been to a PTA meeting are present in the crowd.

Dr. Thompson stands behind the mahogany podium. She clears her throat and stares down into the eyes of every person in the crowd.

Then, she says, "Good evening, parents and students! Welcome to tonight's PTA meeting! I have some sad news to tell you. Four days ago, I discovered the dead bodies of Mrs. O'Keeffe and Mrs. Jones, two of our kindergarten teachers. I called the police and they are investigating the murders. Let's take a moment of silence to remember Mrs. O'Keeffe and Mrs. Jones."

The men who are wearing baseball caps remove their caps. Silence reigns until Dr. Thompson picks up the microphone again and says, "I present to you a snapshot of the years Mrs. O'Keefe and Mrs. Jones have taught here at _Gabriel Knox Elementary School_.

In the video, Mrs. O'Keeffe sits in a rocking chair and reads a story to a group of students who are sitting on pillows around her. The picture changes and shows a picture of Mrs. Jones helping a student cut out an outline of the head and neck of a turkey and gluing the cut out pieces to a paper plate to make a picture of a turkey for Thanksgiving.

After the video ends, Dr. Thompson calls Captain Morris to enter the stage. Captain Morris walks up onto the stage from the stairs that are on the audience's left side and stands behind the podium.

"Thank you, Dr. Thompson," Captain Morris says as he takes the microphone from Dr. Thompson.

"I am investigating the murders of Mrs. O'Keeffe and Mrs. Jones, but I need your help. Raise your hand if you were sent to the principal's office or had to go use the restroom around 2:20 pm four days ago," Captain Morris announces.

Some students raise their hands.

"If you raised your hand, please walk out into the hallway," Captain Morris says.

A group of students exit the auditorium.

"Did any of you hear or see anything that might help our investigation?" Captain Morris asks.

Of the people left in the auditorium, nobody raises his or her hand.

Captain Morris glares at the crowd until Violet raises her hand and says, "There was that day that Mrs. O'Keeffe fainted in class and I woke her up by sprinkling water onto her face."

"Was there a reason why Mrs. O'Keeffe fainted?" Captain Morris asks.

"We were learning that 'A is for apple' when Mrs. Jones came into the classroom to tell Mrs. O'Keeffe to turn on the television. Mrs. O' Keeffe turned on the television and we watched the events of a trial that some hotshot lawyer won. When the picture of an old lady popped onto the screen, Mrs. O'Keeffe looked at the image and fainted," Peter says.

"Is there anything else?" Captain Morris asks.

"Mrs. O'Keefe's class joined our class this past Friday. Mrs. Jones stopped teaching us and rushed out of her classroom when she heard Mrs. O'Keeffe shout for Chris. We don't know who Chris is and we never saw him," Clara, a blonde-haired girl with a missing tooth says.

"Thank you. You have all been very helpful," Captain Morris says.

Then, he hands the microphone back to Dr. Thompson and exits the auditorium to question the people waiting out in the hall.

"Did any of you see the dead bodies?" Captain Morris asks.

Everyone shakes their head no.

"You are free to go," Captain Morris says.

"Did you find anything in their minds?" Wyatt asks Harry.

"No," Harry replies.

"They are all from classes on the other side of the building and their path did not take them by Mrs. O'Keeffe's or Mrs. Jones' classrooms," Harry continues.

While Captain Morris interrogates the people waiting in the hall outside of the auditorium, Dr. Thompson takes the microphone and the rest of the meeting is spent on ideas for the Christmas season fundraiser. Someone suggests a school dance, but someone else counters it by saying that the kindergarteners will not be able to participate. The meeting ends with everyone arguing about the Christmas fundraiser.

"What did we learn from today's meeting?" Captain Morris asks Wyatt and Harry when they are sitting in the police car after the meeting.

"I know you want to question Chris, but I can explain his involvement. Chris is Aisling's unofficial white-lighter. Mrs. O'Keeffe called Chris to help her when she saw the dart sail through the air. Chris' orbs probably frightened the murderer and the murderer fled. Chris told me through our bond that he tried to heal Mrs. O'Keeffe and Mrs. Jones, but the Elders would not let him," Wyatt says.

"That places Chris at the murder scene," Captain Morris said.

"Don't turn Chris into another James Young," Wyatt warns and he orbs away.

"What do you think?" Captain Morris asks Harry.

"I think you should listen to Wyatt this time," Harry says.

"What did the laboratory find when you sent them the darts?" Harry asks.

"They found traces of the poison that poison dart frogs from the Amazon rainforest excrete from their skin on the darts. They think that the poison killed Mrs. O'Keeffe and Mrs. Jones," Captain Morris replies.

"So, what's the next step?" Harry asks Captain Morris.

"I want to question Chris," Captain Morris says.

"That might not be a good idea. You need the Halliwells to help you with this case, but they will not appreciate it if you make Chris your top suspect," Harry says.

"He was at the murder scene. That makes him a top suspect." Captain Morris says.

"Why don't you try another angle? Maybe you can ask one of the Charmed Ones to use the dart to scry for its owner," Harry suggests.

"That doesn't seem like such a bad idea," Captain Morris says.

Once Harry is satisfied that Captain Morris will not question Chris, Harry apparates to P3.

* * *

_P3 _

_San Francisco, CA USA_

_November 02, 2031_

_10:00 pm_

"How may I help you, Uncle Harry?" Chris asks after he hands a customer a margarita.

"One of the students told Captain Morris that Mrs. O'Keeffe shouted for you and that Mrs. Jones rushed to her aid on the day of the murder. Captain Morris wants to interrogate you, but I have given him another angle to pursue. In the meantime, be careful, Munchkin," Harry says as he sits on a barstool at the bar.

"What else is bothering you?" Chris asks.

"How are Miss Calloway and Mrs. O'Keeffe related? One of Mrs. O'Keeffe's students said that Mrs. O'Keeffe fainted after seeing Miss Calloway on the news broadcast," Harry says.

"Mrs. O'Keeffe told me what I am about to say in confidence, but I think she wouldn't mind if I told you. Miss Calloway and she are members of the same coven," Chris says.

"Then, the murderer is taking out the coven," Harry says.

"Aisling may be his next target," Chris says.

"Perhaps," Harry says.

"Who is the other victim?" Harry asks.

"Emily's grandmother," Chris replies.

"She must be the spare," Harry says as he thinks of the night when Voldemort returned with his blood and killed Cedric Diggory with the killing curse in the graveyard in Little Hangleton to obtain that blood.

"How is Emily coping?" Harry asks.

"Relatively well, since Wyatt and I told her about our magical heritage," Chris replies.

"Where is Emily?" Harry asks.

"She is playing video games with Wyatt at the Halliwell Manor," Chris replies.

"See you later," Harry says as he hands Chris a $20 bill and leaves.

Chris puts the money in his wallet and orbs the wallet to the secret storage area under one of the floorboards in his bedroom.

* * *

_Aisling's House_

_San Francisco, CA, USA_

_November 03, 2031_

_8:00 pm_

Mark arrives home to find Aisling setting the table for dinner and the smell of a vegetable stew that consists of carrots, peas, corn, zucchini, yellow squash, bell pepper, tomatoes and onions emanating from the kitchen. He follows the smell to the kitchen and finds Chris ladling the stew into a white bowl with little green flowers printed on it.

"Chris, what are you doing here?" Mark asks.

"Aisling and I have some news to tell you," Chris replies as he turns off the stove and brushes past Mark who is standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

Mark sits at the table in the dining room, while Chris finishes serving the stew to Mark, Aisling and himself. Then, they say grace and eat. After eating, Aisling, Chris and Mark sit in the living room.

"Dad, I have something to tell you," Aisling says as Chris squeezes her hand.

"What is it?" Mark asks.

"Mom was murdered last week," Aisling says quietly.

"Have the police found the culprit?" Mark asks.

"They are working on it," Chris replies.


	15. The Will Reading

Disclaimer: All previous disclaimers apply.

Chapter 15: The Will Reading

_Aisling's House_

_San Francisco, CA, USA_

_November 04, 2031_

_3:00 am_

Aisling hears the sound of incessant knocking on her bedroom window and rolls out of bed. She slips into fuzzy pink slippers, goes over to the closet and grabs a pink silk robe. Next, she slips the robe over her thin white night rail and glides over to the window. When she opens the latch to the window, a small brown barn owl with big yellow eyes flies into the bedroom. The owl lands on the window seat in front of the bay window and holds out its talon towards Aisling. Aisling takes the manila envelope that has a picture of a tall snowy white building with burnished bronze doors on it. Next to the picture are the words Gringotts Bank, London, England, in gold letters. Under the picture are the words Miss Aisling O'Keeffe in gold ink.

"You must be very thirsty since you have traveled from London," Aisling says to the owl that stares up at her.

"Wait here and I will go get you some water," Aisling says.

The owl hoots.

Aisling interprets the hoot to mean yes and goes down to the kitchen to get a bowl and fill it with water. She returns to her room with the bowl of water and places it before the bird. The owl takes one look at the water, jumps into the bowl and splashes around in the water.

While the owl is splashing around in the water, Aisling opens the envelope and takes out the letter. She reads:

_02 November 2031_

_Dear Miss O'Keeffe,_

_Your mother opened an account at our bank upon her marriage to your father. Our records show that your mother died recently. Your mother's will reading ceremony is on 04 November 2031 at 4:30 pm in my office. If you do not attend, you forfeit your inheritance._

_Also, please accept our condolences._

_I look forward to meeting you. _

_Ragnarok_

_Chairman of Gringotts Bank _

After Aisling reads the letter, the owl that is done splashing about in the water looks up at her with its big yellow eyes.

"I am sorry, but there is no more water. You will have to drink the water you splashed," Aisling says.

The owl stares down at the cushion on the window seat, turns its body and hops over to the bowl of water. As the owl drinks the water, Aisling walks over to her desk that is in front of the wall that is across from the window and pulls out a piece of paper, a white security envelope and a ballpoint pen.

She writes:

_Dear Mr. Ragnarok:_

_My father and I will attend the will reading. We will be bringing some friends with us for moral support. I hope that you do not mind. _

_Sincerely,_

_Aisling O'Keeffe_

Then, Aisling walks over to the owl and says, "Mr. Owl, take this note back to Mr. Ragnarok at Gringotts Bank."

The owl turns around to face Aisling and holds out a talon. Aisling slips the note into the white security envelope and places the envelope in the owl's talon. Then, the owl flies out of the open window.

After the owl leaves, Aisling walks over to her father's bedroom and knocks on the door. Mr. O' Keeffe opens the door and finds Aisling standing outside the door.

"Aisling, what are you doing here?" Mr. O'Keeffe asks.

"An owl just delivered this letter from Gringotts Bank, Dad," Aisling says as she hands her father the letter.

Mr. O' Keeffe silently reads the letter and hands it back to Aisling.

"Did you send a reply to the letter?" Mr. O'Keeffe asks Aisling.

"Yes, I told Mr. Ragnarok that you and I will attend the will reading with some friends," Aisling replies.

"If we are going to the Halliwell Manor, we better hurry," Mr. O'Keeffe says as he looks at the time of the meeting in the letter and looks at the blue digits on his alarm clock.

"It is already 3:30 am here and 1:30 pm in London," Mr. O' Keeffe says.

Then, Mr. O'Keeffe walks over to the back of the walk-in closet and pulls out two black wizarding world robes. He hands one of the robes to Aisling and puts a spell on the robe so that robe will adjust to fit Aisling. While Aisling returns to her room to shower and put on a black velvet dress and black stockings under the black wizarding world robe and a pair of black boots, Mr. O'Keeffe showers. Next, he puts on a white dress shirt and black pants. Then, he puts on a black suit jacket and black wizarding robes. Afterwards, he slips into a pair of black loafers. By 4:00 am in San Francisco, Mr. O' Keeffe and Aisling are ready. Then, Mr. O'Keeffe and Aisling drive over to the Halliwell Manor.

* * *

_Halliwell Manor_

_1329 Prescott Street_

_San Francisco, CA, USA_

_November 04, 2031_

_4:15 am_

"Chris! Wake up!" Aisling whispers into Chris' ear as she shakes him awake.

"What? Who?" Chris asks.

"It's me," Aisling whispers.

"Me, who?" Chris asks.

"The heroine in your dreams," Aisling replies with a giggle.

Chris stretches his arms up and pulls her down until her lips touch his lips.

"Hmm, fruity," Chris says as he pulls away from her mouth after a mind blowing kiss.

"Chris! Wake up!" Aisling says again.

"You sure are real for a dream," Chris mumbles.

"I am real," Aisling says.

"Prove it," Chris challenges her.

Aisling walks around the bed and pushes Chris off the bed.

The resounding thud of Chris landing on the wooden floorboards echoes throughout the Manor.

Hearing the noise, Wyatt thinks there is an intruder in the house. He kicks off the blue bed sheets and slips his feet into the blue slippers next to his bed. . Next, he pulls a long white t-shirt that has a picture of a lighthouse on a craggy cliff overlooking rough ocean waves that crash against the cliff with so much force that it looks like the waves are trying to knock down the cliff over his head since he is already wearing a pair of yellow boxers. He grabs a baseball bat from the closet and tiptoes down the hall to Chris' bedroom. When he reaches Chris' bedroom, he finds Piper standing in the doorway, wearing a silky green robe. He notices that there is a flashlight in her hand.

"What are you going to do with a flashlight, Mom? Blind the intruder?" Wyatt whispers to Piper.

"Your idea isn't any better," Piper says as she eyes the baseball bat in Wyatt's hands.

Wyatt keeps his mouth shout and turns the doorknob. He holds the bat up, ready to hit the intruder. The door opens and Wyatt sees Chris on the floor with a pile of blankets around him and Aisling laughing at Chris. Piper tries to peer into the room over Wyatt's shoulder, but she is too short.

Seeing that there is no danger, Wyatt closes the door.

"Why did you close the door?" Piper asks.

"There is no danger. It is just Aisling. She woke Chris up," Wyatt says with a laugh.

Then, he yawns and heads back to his warm bed.

Piper opens the door and sees Aisling pulling Chris up from the floor. She enters the room and helps Aisling pull Chris up into a standing position by grabbing his arm and pulling.

"How did you enter the Manor?" Piper asks Aisling.

"I just used the duplicate key you keep under the doormat. Dad is downstairs in the living room, by the way," Aisling replies.

"Why are you here at 4:15 in the morning, Aisling?" Piper asks as she looks at the red digits on the alarm clock next to Chris' bed and yawns.

"I received a letter from Gringotts Bank. Mom's will reading is today at 4:30 pm London time, which is 6:30 am here in San Francisco. I would like you to come with me for moral support," Aisling replies.

"Paige!" Piper shouts.

Paige materializes in little white and blue lights.

"What is it Piper?" Paige asks with a yawn.

"Aisling would like us to go with her to Gringotts Bank in London We have two hours to get ready," Piper says.

With that, Paige orbs over to Phoebe's house and wakes Phoebe, Coop, Pandora and Psyche. Phoebe wakes up first and trudges down the stairs in a fluffy white robe to the kitchen to make some coffee. The aroma of freshly brewed coffee wakes up Coop. Coop enters Pandora's room and sprinkles water in her face to make her wake up. When Pandora wakes up, Coop enters Psyche's room and nudges her. Psyche wakes up and Pandora and Psyche walk down the stairs followed by Coop.

When they enter the kitchen, Phoebe is sitting at the kitchen table, drinking a cup of coffee. Paige is sitting in the chair across from Phoebe. Coop pours the instant coffee into a red mug and sits in the chair next to Phoebe. Pandora and Psyche sit in the chairs next to their Aunt Paige and wait for Paige to tell them the reason for her visit.

"Why are you here, Aunt Paige?" Pandora asks after an interminable amount of time.

"Aisling is at the Halliwell Manor and she wants us to go with her to her mother's will reading," Paige replies.

While Coop and Phoebe finish drinking coffee and talking to Paige, Pandora and Psyche race upstairs to take a shower. Pandora takes a shower in the bathroom she and Psyche share and puts on a pair of black corduroy overalls over a pink turtleneck shirt, while Psyche grabs a yellow towel, a pair of blue jeans, a white t-shirt with a red rose on it and a red hoodie and goes to the bathroom that is adjoining her parents' bedroom.

When the twins are ready, they go downstairs to find their parents still talking with their Aunt Paige. Phoebe looks up and sees that the twins are ready. She puts her mug and Coop's mug in the kitchen sink and heads up the stairs to the bathroom Psyche used. Coop hearts to the twins' bathroom.

While Phoebe and Coop get ready, the twins pack their backpacks and Paige orbs to her house to wake up her husband and children. When her family is ready, Paige orbs her family to the living room of the Halliwell Manor and returns to Phoebe's house to orb Phoebe's family to the living room of the Halliwell Manor.

While Paige orbs everyone to the living room, Piper wakes Wyatt, Emily, Melinda and Leo. They quickly shower and get dressed. Piper wears black slacks and a green blouse. Wyatt wears khaki pants and a blue dress shirt. Emily wears a black skirt with a white blouse and a black suit jacket over the blouse. Melinda wears blue jeans and a salmon orange sweater. Leo wears black pants and a yellow dress shirt under his black Magic School robes. Then, they go downstairs to the living room followed by Aisling and Chris. Chris is wearing blue jeans and a red polo shirt under a gray hoodie.

When everyone is in the living room, Mr. O'Keeffe summons black wizarding robes from his closet for everybody. Aisling shows everyone the picture of the towering snowy building with burnished bronze doors that is on the manila envelope the owl delivered to her and Piper splits everyone into groups. Coop hearts his family, while Paige orbs her family to Gringotts Bank. Wyatt orbs Leo, Piper and Emily to Gringotts Bank, while Chris orbs Melinda, Aisling and Mr. O'Keeffe.

* * *

_Gringotts Bank_

_Diagon Alley_

_London, England_

_November 04, 2031_

_4:00 pm_

When everybody reaches Gringotts Bank, Mr. O'Keeffe opens the burnished bronze doors and leads Aisling, Emily and the Halliwells through the large marble halls of Gringotts Bank to the counter behind which stands a three-foot tall goblin with long sharp teeth who is smartly dressed in a scarlet and gold uniform.

"Excuse me, but we have an appointment with Mr. Ragnarok," Mr. O' Keeffe says to the goblin teller behind the desk.

"Longclaw!" the goblin teller shouts.

Another goblin runs over to the goblin teller.

"Longclaw, please escort Mr. O'Keeffe and his party to Ragnarok's office," the goblin teller says.

Longclaw smiles even wider and escorts Mr. O'Keeffe, Aisling, Emily and the Halliwells to Ragnarok's office. When they reach Ragnarok's office, Longclaw knocks on Ragnarok's office door.

Ragnarok who is reading some papers quietly says, "Enter."

Longclaw opens the door and ushers Mr. O'Keeffe, Aisling, Emily and the Halliwells into the office. The office has hardwood floors, 20-foot high ceilings and mahogany paneled walls. Oil paintings of the various goblin managers of Gringotts Bank in gold frames line the walls and a large scarlet area rug with a gold border rests on the floor.

When they enter, Mr. O'Keeffe, Emily, Aisling and the Halliwells see a raven-haired lady with blue eyes sitting in a wooden chair facing a large desk with many piles of parchments on it. The raven-haired woman is wearing a black dress with puffy sleeves and a black hat with a veil on it on her head. She is also clutching a leather bag in her right hand. The only indication of her age is some wrinkles on her cheeks that makeup could not conceal.

"Mother," Mr. O' Keeffe says as he enters the room. The raven-haired lady stands up and turns toward her son.

"Mother, this is my daughter, Aisling, Aisling's friend, Emily, and the Halliwells," Mark says as he points to Aisling and Emily and gestures towards the Halliwells.

"It is a pleasure to meet all of you," Mrs. O'Keeffe says with a smile that shows her straight white teeth and sits down in her chair.

The Halliwells look around, but there are no more chairs.

Chris quickly conjures a swivel desk chair and places it next to the chair in which Mr. O'Keeffe is sitting.

"This chair is for you, Aisling," Chris says.

"What about the rest of us?" Melinda asks.

"Mel, you can help me conjure chairs for everyone. Just be careful. It takes a lot of magic to get through the wards here at Gringotts Bank and the additional ward over this office," Chris replies.

_So the brown-haired witch is very clever_, Ragnarok thinks as he stands up to greet the newcomers.

He looks like the other goblins, but he has two rings on each finger and each ring has a diamond, ruby or emerald in its center.

"Oh and please keep your thoughts to yourself, Mr. Ragnarok. You broadcast too loudly," Chris says with a wink.

Then, in Gobbledygook, he says, "May your gold flow."

Surprised, Ragnarok replies in gobbledygook, "I am impressed. May your gold flow as well, Witch-Elder."

Then, Chris and Melinda conjure swivel desk chairs for everyone and everyone takes a seat.

When everyone is situated, Wyatt asks Chris through their bond, _"How do you know whatever language you used to speak with Mr. Ragnarok?" _

"_Uncle Harry taught me,"_ Chris replies to Wyatt through their bond.

"Now that everybody is ready, we shall begin," Ragnarok says.

Ragnarok closes the blinds to the window behind him and turns off the lights.

He places a gold urn in the center of his desk and taps it with his finger. Smoke billows out of the urn and coalesces into Laura's body.

"_I, Laura Colleen O'Neil O'Keeffe, of sound mind and body hereby bequeath 500,000 galleons each to Mrs. O'Keeffe, my mother-in-law, and Amelia O'Keeffe, my sister-in-law. I leave everything else to my husband in the hope that he will pass it on to our daughter upon his death. I have also left a letter in my vault for Aisling and Mr. Christopher Halliwell. Aisling and Chris, please follow the instructions in the letter._

_In addition, I would like to thank the Halliwells for their kindness. My daughter will soon be a Halliwell. I wholeheartedly approve of the match. I am sorry that I will not be at the wedding, but I will be watching it from up above. I love all of you and you will always be in my heart. Blessed be!"_

With that, Laura's form sinks back into the urn.

Ragnarok hands out some forms and everybody signs them, acknowledging that they witnessed Laura's will.

"You may all leave now except for Mr. Christopher Halliwell and Miss Aisling O'Keeffe," Mr. Ragnarok says.

Mr. O'Keeffe is about to protest when Aisling says, "Dad, I am just going to Mom's vault with Chris. Please wait in the lobby with the Halliwells."

"Longclaw!" Ragnarok bellows.

Longclaw enters the office.

"Longclaw, please take Mr. O'Keeffe and his party with the exception of Miss Aisling O'Keeffe and Mr. Christopher Halliwell to the lobby," Ragnarok says.

Longclaw complies and leads Mr. O'Keeffe, Emily and the Halliwells with the exception of Chris to the lobby, while Ragnarok escorts Aisling and Chris to the carts.

When they get to the vault, Aisling holds her hand up to the stone door of the vault and a little computer takes a sample of her blood and confirms that she is an O'Keeffe. When the vault door opens, Chris and Aisling enter the vault with Ragnarok standing outside the vault. The vault contains piles of gold, bronze and silver coins. They also see paintings and an old sofa with an ottoman in front of it. On top of the ottoman is a letter. Under the letter is a heavy brown book with gold gilded pages and a little green diary. Aisling picks up the letter and reads it aloud.

It says:

_October 16, 2031_

_Dear Darling Aisling and Chris,_

_By the time you read this letter, I will be dead. I have lived a happy life, despite the dangers of being a witch. Please do not mourn me. I am sorry that I will not be at your wedding, but I will watch it from up there. _

_My death, though sad, will have one bright spot. Aisling, you will get your powers. To access them, you have to say the spell on the first page of the O'Neil family's Book of Shadows. It is the heavy brown book with gold gilded pages under this letter. I have also included a little green book. It is my diary. Please read the entry I have marked with a green ribbon. It's important. _

_From the depths of my heart,_

_Mum_

Aisling takes the letter, the heavy book with gold gilded pages and her mother's diary with her and she and Chris exit the vault.

Then, Ragnarok escorts them back to the lobby.

"Thank you, Mr. Ragnarok," Chris says to Ragnarok in English.

"May your gold flow," Chris adds in gobbledygook.

Ragnarok smiles and leaves.


	16. Heritage Revelations

Disclaimer: All previous disclaimers apply.

Chapter 16: Heritage Revelations

After Ragnarok leaves, Chris orbs Aisling and himself to the doorway of the Gryffindor House Common Room at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry _

_Gryffindor House Common Room_

_Somewhere in Scotland _

_November 04, 2031_

_7:00 pm_

After Chris sweet-talks the Fat Lady into letting Aisling and him into the Gryffindor common room, which is silent since the students are in the Great Hall eating dinner, Aisling plops down onto the large red velvet recliner in front of the fireplace and scoots over to make room for Chris.

When Chris and she are situated, Aisling opens the diary to the page marked with a green ribbon and reads:

_21 July 2031_

_Dear Diary,_

_I have just received a premonition of my death. Therefore, I am writing the story of my birth down here, so that it will not be forgotten. _

_~****~_

_Legend has it that Lord Alasdair O'Neil put a spell on the 0'Neil family signet ring. If anyone who is not the heir to the O'Neil family touches it, it said that the ring burns his or her hand. A hunter picked the ring up once and it burned his hand to a crisp. People didn't believe it at first until others tried and their hands also suffered terrible burns. It became a sort of game. Little boys would dare other boys to touch it. However, nobody could touch it without getting burned. Nobody knew who the heir to the O'Neil family was since as far as anyone knew, Margaret and Alasdair never had a child._

_However, everyone is very wrong. I am Margaret and Alasdair's daughter. When Margaret was a teenager, she got pregnant and thought that she could not properly take care of a baby. So, she gave me to Kelly, her older sister, who had many children. She told her sister that my name was Laura and to take care of me as if I was her own daughter. When Alasdair asked about me, Margaret said that I was dead._

_The years passed, but Margaret and Alasdair were never blessed with another child. Upon her deathbed, Margaret told Alasdair that I was alive and that she had given me to her sister. Alasdair was furious. He left home and went to visit Kelly. He saw how happy I was as I played peek-a-boo with Kelly's youngest daughter, Lindsay. So, he left me there and spent the rest of his life traveling around the world and writing novels about his travels._

_In the meantime, I grew up. One day, I discovered that I could move things with my mind and asked Kelly about it. Instead of answering, Kelly flipped through an old phone directory until she found Aisling's, Alasdair's sister's, phone number. She dialed the number and waited for Aisling to pick up the phone. Aisling had changed her last name from O'Neil to Calloway when she moved to America, so she was surprised to get a call from Ireland._

"_Hi, Aisling!" This is Margaret's sister, Kelly. You probably do not remember me," Kelly says._

"_You are Alasdair's sister-in-law," Aisling says._

"_Laura says that she can move things with her mind. She is asking me about it, but I don't know anything. Will you please take her under your wing and teach her?" Kelly asks._

"_I will be there to fetch her shortly," Aisling says._

_Aisling travels to Ireland. When she arrives at Kelly's house, I answer the door._

"_Who are you?" I ask._

_Just as Aisling is about to answer, Kelly enters the room._

"_How was your trip?" Kelly asks Aisling._

"_Very nice," Aisling says in clipped tones._

"_I'm here for Laura," Aisling says._

"_Laura, go pack your things," Kelly orders._

_I protest._

"_Now!" Kelly says._

_I quickly go upstairs to my room and pack. I look around my room and say bye to my room before I close the door. I go downstairs with my suitcase that is filled with clothes, makeup, and books and find the mean lady sitting ram-rod straight in a dining room chair, conversing with my 'mother' over tea._

"_Are you ready?" Kelly asks when she sees me._

"_Yes, ma'am," I say._

"_You are going with Miss Calloway to America," Kelly says._

_I didn't know it, then, but that was the turning point in my life. I went with Miss Calloway to America to learn about the magical world. At first, Miss Calloway and I did not get along, but as the years passed, I discovered that Miss Calloway isn't as mean she wants people to believe she is._

_When I got married to Mark, Aisling told me that she is my aunt by my father's side of the family and that her real last name is O'Neil. I was angry with Aisling for not telling me the truth, but I eventually forgave her. When Mark and I had our first child, I named her Aisling to show Miss Aisling Calloway that I didn't have any hard feelings toward her._

_Love, _

_Laura_

After Chris and Aisling read the entry, Chris notices a piece of paper tucked into the binding of the diary. He pulls the paper out and Aisling and he read:

_My darling Aisling,_

_I wish to be buried in the O'Neil family cemetery next to my biological mother. While you are there, take the O'Neil family signet ring from mum's headstone and push it down on the cover of the brown book with gold-gilded pages to open the book. _

_If you happen to see my father there, tell him that I love him and that I don't resent him for not being a part of my life. _

_Love,_

_Mum _

"Then, we must go to Ireland," Chris says after Aisling folds up the piece of paper, tucks it back into the binding of the diary and closes the diary.

Afterwards, Chris orbs Aisling and himself to the lobby of Gringotts Bank, where Aisling and Chris tell the rest of the Halliwells, Emily and Mark that Laura wishes to be buried in Ireland.

* * *

_O'Neil Family Burial Grounds _

_Dublin, Ireland_

_November 05, 2031_

_7:00 am_

Sunlight illuminates patches of grass next to the headstone of Margaret O'Neil. A red rose hangs over Margaret's headstone. The O'Neil family signet band, which belongs to the head of the O'Neil family, sits next to the red rose on Margaret's headstone because Alasdair placed it there the first time he came to visit her grave after her death. It is a gold band with an emerald in the center of it. A gold rose, the coat of arms of the O'Neil family, is imprinted on the emerald.

A minister performs the ceremony and Mark, Aisling, Emily and the Halliwells attend the funeral. Next, Laura's casket is lowered in the ground and dirt placed over it. Then, a headstone is placed next to the grave.

The inscription on the headstone reads:

_Here lies Laura Colleen O'Neil O'Keeffe _

_Beloved mother, wife, teacher and daughter. _

_May happiness abound wherever she may be. _

_1978-2031_

When the funeral ends, Aisling takes the O'Neil family signet ring from the top of Margaret's headstone, slips it onto the ring finger of her left hand and leaves with Mark, Emily and the Halliwells. After Mark, Aisling, Emily and Halliwells leave, Alasdair approaches Laura's grave and pays his respects to the daughter he never really knew and his beloved wife.

* * *

_Halliwell Manor Attic_

_1329 Prescott Street _

_San Francisco, CA, USA_

_November 05, 2031 _

_12:30 pm_

Shelves containing boxes of old toys and books line the walls. The window seat that is in front of the window houses a box of potions, a set of crystals, a cauldron and a map of San Francisco. A pedestal stands in the center of the room. The Halliwell family's _Book of Shadows_ rests on the pedestal. Aisling walks over to the pedestal and places the brown book over the Halliwell family's _Book of Shadows_. Then, she pushes the ring on her finger into the cover of the book and watches the brown book transform into a green book with a gold rose on it. Astonished, she opens the book to the first page and chants:

_Let the Magical Powers_

_Of the O'Neil family line_

_That is rightfully mine_

_Return to Me_

A cyclone encircles Aisling. The boxes on the shelves fly off the shelf and swirl around her. The windows bang open and closed, but Aisling keeps on chanting. Then, a gold ball of light appears in the room and enters Aisling's body. In mid-chant, Aisling slumps down to the ground.

When she wakes up, she sees Chris standing over her.

"What happened?" Aisling asks.

"I was hoping you could tell me," Chris replies.

"One moment, I am saying the words in the O'Neil family _Book of Shadows_ so that I could get my powers and the next moment I find myself on the floor with a throbbing headache," Aisling says as she massages her head.

"This should help," Chris says as he hands Aisling a vial of headache relief potion.

Aisling gratefully drinks the potion.


	17. Goodbye, Grandma Christina

Disclaimer: _Charmed _belongs to Constance Burge, Brad Kern and Spelling Entertainment. The _Harry Potter_ universe belongs to J.K. Rowling. All other characters, places and plots that are not easily recognizable are imaginary and belong to me. I do not make any money writing this fanfiction.

Chapter 17: Goodbye, Grandma Christina

_Wenthworth Family Plot_

_Juliana Landings, Maine, USA_

_November 07, 2031_

_7:00 am_

Like Aisling, it is time for Emily to say goodbye to her grandmother. Emily is standing in a corner of a little churchyard in Juliana Landings next to a hole in the ground into which her grandmother's casket will be lowered. Around her, delicate falling snowflakes look like glittering diamonds. Snow blankets the ground. A swaying evergreen tree proudly stands over the grave despite the blustery cold winds.

Emily's white blouse, short black skirt, black suit jacket, thin black fish net stockings and dainty little black high heels do nothing to protect her from the cold blustery winds. Her cheeks are red from the chill and goose bumps cover her arms and legs. Her teeth are chattering, but she is unaware of all these things.

Instead, her mind is preoccupied with how kind Aisling and the Halliwells are and how quickly they had become her family. Emily would cook with Piper and Chris whenever they returned to the Halliwell Manor to cook dinner for the rest of the family, which was usually during their break time. The first time that they cooked together, she asked what it feels like to be magical.

Piper had stopped chopping red onions, turned to Chris and said, "You told her."

It wasn't a question and it wasn't an admonition.

"Wy and I did because she is the innocent," Chris replied.

He didn't mention that she had felt him orb her to her grandmother or seen his efforts to heal her grandmother.

"Magic is within everyone. They just have to tap into it. It is different for everybody. Some people have energy spheres that represent magic within them. Deep breathing exercises and meditation can help them tap into the energy spheres. For others, magic is free-flowing like a fire and burns within them. The more you use magic, the more it grows. However, you must believe in Magic and you must ask and not command Magic," Chris replies to Emily's question.

"You sound like a textbook," Emily says with a laugh.

"I am telling you what Uncle Harry told all of the students on the first day of the Hogwarts-Magic School summer exchange program." Chris says.

Emily also tried cooking with Wyatt, but she soon discovered that Wyatt burns toast and he cannot make tea. However, Wyatt would play video games with her to pass the time after dinner when Piper and Chris had to return to either the _Charmed Restaurant_ or _P3_.

Leo would tell her stories of his life as a medic during World War II after a long day of teaching at Magic School. After Piper had told him that Wyatt and Chris had told her that they were magical, Leo would take her to Magic School, where she would spend hours pouring through the books in the library at Magic School. Sometimes, Chris would let her sit in the classroom, while he taught young magical beings how to brew potions and write spells. Sometimes, Chris would call on her to answer questions just to make sure she is listening to the lecture. The more she learned about magic, the more fascinating magic became.

Emily also became good friends with Aisling. On the weekends, Stacy, Aisling and she would usually go shopping or go see a movie after teaching people how to dance. Sometimes, they would go to the pizzeria at the University of California, San Francisco and play billiards in the game room of the pizzeria, while they waited for their pepperoni pizza, spicy Buffalo wings and breadsticks. Emily discovered that Aisling was very good at billiards and that her success would draw crowds of college boys around her. Some would offer Aisling drinks. Others would challenge her to a game and wager money or their car. Aisling loved the challenges because they helped her sharpen her skills and improve her game. So, she accepted the challenges even though she didn't need the money. Stacy paid her enough to cover her expenses. Whatever she couldn't pay, her father supplied. However, cars were nice, especially if it was a sporty model like the new Carrington Phoenix with a sunroof and extras like a digital video disc player with an assortment of free movies. Whenever she lost, she made sure to only lose her winnings and she would return the property back to its rightful owner.

Sometimes, the boys who lost would ask her on a date. She would gently turn them down and show them the engagement ring on her finger that Chris had given her. However, some of them would be so drunk that they wouldn't notice the ring and would make inappropriate passes at her. That's when Emily and Stacy would step in and lead Aisling out of the pizzeria before she starts a fight and gets them thrown out of the pizzeria. Then, they drive her over to the _Charmed Restaurant_ or _P3_, where Chris would spend the rest of the night comforting her.

Emily also spent the nights in Melinda's room, where Melinda and she would paint each other's toe nails and talk about boys all night. Melinda would even share her clothes with Emily. Melinda also persuaded Albus to tutor Emily for the examinations in Dr. Sutton's class since Emily was feeling overwhelmed in that class. The results showed when Emily got an Excellent on an examination paper when she had failed the previous examination. Emily would never get tired of remembering Dr. Sutton's astonishment after she graded that paper.

* * *

_Flashback begins._

_Chester University_

_Clayton Hampton School of Law_

_Dr. Sutton's Class_

_San Francisco, CA, USA_

_November 04, 2031_

_9:16 am_

"_Miss Blake, would you please come to my desk?" Dr. Sutton asks as the other students file out of the class. _

"_Yes?" Emily asks as she approaches Dr. Sutton._

"_I have graded your examination many times and every time I get the same total. So, I have concluded that the total is correct. I thought I mis-graded your paper since this much of progress suggests you have been cheating, but Miss Clark has assured me that you have been studying with Mr. Evans and her in the library. So, congratulations, Miss Blake! Keep up the good work!" Dr. Sutton says with a smile that reaches her eyes as she hands Emily her examination paper._

_Emily looks at the Excellent on her paper and asks Dr. Sutton, "Will you wait a moment? I will be right back." _

_Instead of waiting for a reply, Emily runs out of the doors of the law school building and shouts "Yes!"_

_Then, she returns to Dr. Sutton's class with the examination paper in her hands. _

"_Thank you, Dr. Sutton!" Emily says as she hugs Dr. Sutton who is placing papers in a black briefcase and runs down the hall to her next class. _

_Flashback ends._

* * *

_Wenthworth Family Plot _

_Juliana Landings, Maine, USA_

_November 07, 2031_

_7:45 am_

Emily had yet to meet the rest of the family, but she was sure they would like her and she would like them.

Then her thoughts turned toward her own family. Her parents had been too caught up with work and paying bills to make ends meet that they had never really paid attention to her. To get their attention, she had gotten into fights. For instance, she once got a suspension from school for punching another fifth grade student for calling her Pippi Longstocking. The student had called her Pippi Longstocking because she always wore her hair in braids on either side of her head. It might have been a very apt name, but to Emily it had sounded like an insult. She wore her hair in braids back then because it kept her hair from falling in her face. It wasn't like the other fifth grade girls had better hairstyles. Some of them pulled their hair back in tight pony tails that must have hurt their heads. Others kept their hair down because it was cool, but then they were always putting their hair up in ponytails with rubber bands to keep their hair from falling in their face whenever the wind blew. Emily felt her braids were the best solution. They weren't painful and they kept her hair away from her face even on the windiest day.

So, she would go to her grandmother's house everyday after school and stay there late into the night until one of her parents came to pick her up since Grandma always called them to tell them Emily was with her. Sometimes, she would spend the night at Grandma's house and they would stay up late watching horror movies.

Grandma also made the best gingerbread cookies. Well, the best she had tasted so far. Aisling says that Piper and Chris make the best gingerbread cookies, but she still has yet to taste one. Maybe she can get Aisling to convince Piper and Chris to make gingerbread cookies for Christmas.

In addition, Grandma always played with her even if it was something as silly as making pretend tea or dressing up in Grandma's clothes.

It didn't really sink in that Grandma was gone until the casket was lowered into the ground. There would be no more Grandma to run to when a boyfriend broke her heart. Although if the dreams were to be believed, she had found the person she would marry and a real loving family.

"Grandma, I love you!" Emily whispers as she places a red rose onto the headstone that marks Grandma's grave.

After the funeral, Emily exits the churchyard and follows a path that leads down to the Parson George's house.

She takes a few steps forward when she hears footfalls behind her.

"I would like to be alone now," Emily says as she stares down at the shoveled path ahead of her.

A hand reaches out to touch her shoulder and a gravelly voice asks, "Are you okay, kiddo?"

Emily turns around and stares into sparkling blue eyes in a face full of wrinkles and fine lines that belong to a 5'10" tall man who appears to be 80 years old. He walks with a cane in his hand. It is Grandpa. He must miss Grandma even more than her. At least she got to be with her grandmother in her last moments of life. Grandpa didn't get that chance. She wondered why Grandma would ask for her and not Grandpa, but she reasons that Grandma would not want Grandpa to see her death.

"Not really," Emily replies.

"Are you okay?" Emily asks her grandfather.

Grandpa looks at her and smiles as he fights to stay strong and not break down in tears.

"How did you find out about Grandma's funeral?" Emily asks to turn the attention away from her.

"Lieutenant Halliwell came to see me. He said that your grandmother was murdered at _Gabriel Knox Elementary School_ and that the murder is being investigated. Then, he told me about the funeral and to take the earliest flight to Juliana Landings, Maine," Parker Jones (Emily's grandfather) says.

"Thank you for everything," Emily says to Wyatt as Wyatt approaches them.

Parker Jones is confused until he sees Lieutenant Halliwell standing next to him.

"To what is my granddaughter referring?" Parker Jones asks.

"Your granddaughter is staying with my family at the Halliwell Manor in San Francisco, Sir," Wyatt replies.

"I am also thanking you for arranging the funeral and informing my grandfather of Grandma's death," Emily says.

"You are welcome, Miss Blake," Wyatt says.

Then, Wyatt takes off his fur-lined black jacket and wraps it around Emily's shoulders.

Emily places her arms through the sleeves and immediately feels warmer.

"Thank you for the jacket," Emily says.

"You are welcome," Wyatt replies.

"Where does this path lead?" Wyatt asks.

"It goes to Parson George's house," Emily replies.

"Shall we go?" Wyatt asks as he offers his arm.

Emily accepts his arm and they skip down the path.

Parker Jones trails behind them.

_My Christy and I once skipped down the path to the parson's house as well. Gina invited us with open arms and gave us her freshly baked apple pies. Let's see what Alice, her daughter-in-law, has in store for us_, Parker thinks.

* * *

_Parson George's House_

_Juliana Landings, Maine, USA_

_November 07, 2031_

_9:00 am_

When Emily and Wyatt reach the little brick house with smoke billowing out of the chimney, they knock on the door. A petite 5'6" tall brown-haired woman with warm brown eyes who appears to be in her early sixties opens the door. There is a smattering of flour on her aquiline nose. She is wearing a white apron over a long red dress and a white bonnet on her head. Two black boots peek out from under her dress.

"Welcome, Visitors!" Alice says as she ushers Emily, Wyatt and Parker Jones into the house.

"So, you have returned for one of my mother-in-law's apple pies. I am not baking apple pies today, Parker," Alice says as her eyes alight on Parker.

"Give us whatever you have, Alice," Parker says as he takes off his jacket and heads over to the sink in the corner of the room to wash his hands and face.

Emily and Wyatt follow Parker Jones' example, while Alice disappears into the kitchen. Alice returns with five saucers, five plates, five cups of hot tea and a basket full of scones and sets them on the table. As Emily, Wyatt and Parker sit at the table, the door blows open and a 6'1" tall man with hazel eyes enters the cottage. He is wearing a top hat over his bald head and the customary black robes of a parson. Also, he holds a Bible in his right hand.

"Alice, I would like a cup of tea, please," Parson George says as he closes the door and props a chair in front of the door so that the door will not open again.

Next, he removes his hat, sits at the table and picks up a scone from the basket. He places it on a plate, says a prayer and eats the scone.

Everyone follows his example.

When they are done eating and Alice has put away the dishes, Alice asks, "Parker, who are your companions?"

"This is my granddaughter, Emily, and that is Lieutenant Halliwell," Parker Jones says as he points to Emily and Wyatt.

"Pleased to meet you," Wyatt and Emily say as they shake hands with Alice and Parson George.

"Please accept our sympathies for Christy's loss," Alice says to Parker.

Parker accepts their sympathies and the rest of the evening is spent relating anecdotes of Christina and Parker's visits to the parson's house.

During one of the tales of Christy and Parker sledding down one of the hills near the parson's house, Wyatt contacts Chris through their bond. _Chris, I am at the parson's house. I do not know when Emily and her grandfather would like to leave. It might be late. So, don't wait for us. Tell everyone to go home. I'll orb Emily back to the Halliwell Manor later on tonight. Emily's grandfather will probably stay the night and take the earliest flight back to San Francisco in the morning._

* * *

_Wenthworth Family Plot_

_Juliana Landings, Maine, USA_

_November 07, 2031_

_9:30 am_

Back at Mrs. Jones' grave, the Halliwells are waiting for news of Wyatt and Emily.

"When are Wyatt and Emily coming?" Melinda asks.

"Wy just told me through our bond that Emily, Emily's grandfather and he are at the parson's house and he doesn't know when he will be able to leave. He told me to tell everyone to go home and that he will orb Emily back to the Halliwell Manor tonight. He also assumes that Emily's grandfather will stay at the parson's house for the night and take the earliest flight back to San Francisco in the morning," Chris replies.

With that, everyone returns to their respective homes.


	18. Thanksgiving,Will Reading & Magic

Disclaimer: All previous disclaimers apply.

Chapter 18: Thanksgiving, a Will Reading & Some Magic

_Halliwell Manor_

_1329 Prescott Street_

_San Francisco, CA, USA_

_November 25, 2031_

_7:00 am_

After almost two weeks, Thanksgiving Day arrives. Piper likes Thanksgiving because it is one of the few days of the year other than the monthly Halliwell family dinners that Phoebe's and Paige's families visit the Halliwell Manor and she gets to hear how exciting their lives are.

Thanksgiving is also cleaning and cooking day. Wyatt and Melinda usually clean their rooms and scrub the floors and vacuum the carpet in the living room and family room, while Leo dusts the wood furniture and Chris helps her cook. However, this year, Wyatt and Melinda watch a horror movie with blood and heads rolling around on the ground at the movie theatre, while some wizarding world household cleaning spells clean the Halliwell Manor for them. It is a good thing that Melinda thought of using wizarding world magic to do Wyatt's and her Thanksgiving chores because wizarding world magic has no personal gain issues attached to it and because she doesn't use a wand, the Ministry of Magic cannot track her magical signature and send her to Azkaban for underage magic. It is also a good idea because Piper will never know that Leo has also shirked his cleaning duties and is spending the day in his office at Magic School grading papers.

In addition, Emily and Aisling offer to help Piper and Chris cook Thanksgiving dinner. Emily makes candied yams and green bean casserole. Aisling makes mashed potatoes with gravy and cranberry sauce. Chris bakes the turkey and stuffs the turkey with stuffing, while Piper bakes pumpkin pie and cornbread.

* * *

_Halliwell Manor_

_1329 Prescott Street_

_San Francisco, CA, USA_

_November 25, 2031_

_7:30 pm_

Phoebe, Coop, Pandora, Psyche, Paige, Henry Senior, Henry Junior, Patience, Persephone, a disguised 5'2" tall Prue with red hair and green eyes, a disguised 5'8" tall Andy with blond hair and blue eyes, Jennifer, Cole, Dr. Claire Mallory, James Young, Harry, Ginny, Albus, Amanda, Teddy, Victoire, James, Lily, Melinda, Wyatt, Chris who is using his Elder ability to become invisible so that Darryl will not cart him off to jail for Mrs. O'Keeffe's and Mrs. Jones' deaths, Leo, Darryl and Sheila Morris, Piper, Aisling, Emily, Parker Blake, Victor Bennett and Alasdair sit at a long cherry table that has a burgundy table runner on it, dressed in blue jeans. The ladies wear various colored spaghetti-strap shirts, while the men wear polo shirts. In front of each person is a burgundy placemat. A white china plate with a gold border on it is in the center of the placemat. A bright yellow napkin with an outline of a turkey in brown thread on it rests flat on top of each plate. Underneath the picture of the turkey on the napkin is a person's name embroidered in brown thread. The salad fork and meat fork rest to the left of the plate. To the right of the plate is a meat knife, a butter knife and a soup spoon. Above and to the left of the plate is a champagne flute and above and to the right of the plate is a water goblet.

A juicy golden brown 20 -pound turkey full of stuffing sits on a steel platter in the center of the table. To the left of the turkey is the large steel pot of mashed potatoes with gravy, a bowl of cranberry sauce and a plate of cornbread. To the right of the turkey is a 13" by 9" baking dish full of green bean casserole, another tray of candied yams , a box of pumpkin pie, and two containers of eight-ounce whipped cream topping.

After praying, everyone enjoys Thanksgiving dinner.

"Piper, the candied yams are delicious," Phoebe says as she takes another helping of candied yams and turkey and pointedly ignores Cole who is sitting across from her and talking to Dr. Mallory.

"Thanks, Pheebs, but I didn't make the candied yams this year," Piper says with a smile.

"Who did?" Phoebe asks.

Aisling who is sitting next to Emily nudges Emily who is eating a piece of cornbread.

"I cooked the candied yams," Emily replies.

"Hats off to our newest chef!" Phoebe says as she raises her champagne flute for a toast.

"Thank you, but I didn't do it by myself. Chris has been teaching me," Emily replies.

"Where is Chris?" Darryl asks.

Nobody answers. After a long pause, Wyatt replies, "Chris is at his favorite thinking place."

"Where is this thinking place?" Darryl asks.

Wyatt points up toward the ceiling.

"Be sure to tell me when he returns," Darryl says.

Not liking where the conversation is going, Piper asks Darryl's son, Mike, about basketball.

After dinner, Darryl gestures to Piper, Phoebe and Paige to sit across from him at the table, while everyone else goes to the living room to talk.

"How may we help you?" Phoebe asks, while Piper mutters some inappropriate words under her breath about Darryl.

"I need your help," Darryl says.

"That's rich coming from you. You tried to arrest Chris for assaulting you when his evil self did it," Piper says in a cold voice to Darryl.

"Piper, I know he hurt us, but we have to be reasonable. It has been 26 years since then. Let's at least hear what Darryl has to say," Phoebe says as she hugs Piper.

After hugging Piper, Phoebe turns to Darryl and waits for him to begin.

"I am investigating Mrs. O'Keeffe's and Mrs. Jones' deaths. The laboratory results indicate that the murder weapon is a dart dipped in the poison of a poison dart tree frog. I am not interested in how Mrs. O'Keeffe and Mrs. Jones' died, but rather, who murdered them. Would you scry for the murderer using the darts?" Darryl asks.

The sisters discuss it.

Then Piper says, "We will do it for Aisling and Emily."

"Then, meet me at the police department with your scrying tools," Darryl says.

"The police department is not on a spiritual nexus. You will have to come here," Piper says with her arms crossed.

Phoebe and Paige stand next to her.

I see that I am outnumbered.

"Very well, I will come here when I can with the darts that killed Mrs. O'Keeffe and Mrs. Jones," Darryl says.

Then, they go to the living room and enjoy the rest of the evening.

* * *

_Oceanside Apartments_

_Leasing Office_

_Ocean-view Drive_

_San Francisco, CA, USA_

_December 01, 2031_

_6:00 am_

Emily, who is dressed in a black suit, enters the glass doors of the leasing office at Oceanside Apartments and looks around the lobby of the leasing office, while she waits in line for her turn to talk with the red-haired lady behind the black marble counter. There is a red area rug on the pine hardwood floors. On the forest green wall across from the counter is a painting of horses racing along a track. Underneath the painting is a chintz sofa. On both sides of the sofa are two end tables with table lamps on them. In front of the sofa is a cherry wood coffee table with a stack of magazines on it. A crystal chandelier hangs from the ceiling.

When it is Emily's turn, she hands the lady a check for her rent. Then, she exits the office and goes to the mailboxes, which are next to the leasing office. She opens her mailbox and looks at the addresses on the envelopes until she sees a letter from her grandparents' lawyer. She opens the envelope and takes out the letter. She unfolds the letter and reads:

_Law Offices of Campbell & Blount, LLP_

_4702 Greenbrook Avenue_

_Los Angeles, CA, USA_

_02 November 2031 _

_Dear Miss Emily Blake: _

_We are sorry for your loss. Your grandmother's will reading is on 15 November 2031. I have spoken with your grandfather and he wishes to postpone the will reading until you are ready. Please call me when you are ready to hear the contents of your grandmother's will and I will make the necessary arrangements._

_Sincerely,_

_Jacob Campbell, J.D._

_Attorneys at Law_

After reading the letter, Emily takes out her cellular phone and calls Mr. Campbell.

* * *

_Law Offices of Campbell & Blount, LLP_

_4702 Greenbrook Avenue_

_Los Angeles, CA, USA_

_December 01, 2031_

_6:30 am_

_Ring! Ring!_

Mr. Jacob Campbell lifts his head from the top of his desk and stares up at the round clock on the wall.

"Who calls at 6:30 in the morning?" Jacob wonders.

Groggily, he picks up the phone and says, "Yes?"

"I am so happy I could reach you, Mr. Campbell. This is Emily Blake," Emily says.

"Emily, what do you want to tell me at 6:30 am?" Mr. Jacob Campbell asks.

"I didn't know it was so early. I am sorry for bothering you. I just saw your letter about the will reading. I am ready to attend the will reading. I will be at your office at 9:00 pm tonight. Just call Mom, Dad and Grandpa and tell them about the will reading. I have to go to class now. Bye," Emily says and hangs up the phone.

* * *

_Law Offices of Campbell & Blount, LLP_

_4702 Greenbrook Avenue_

_Los Angeles, CA, USA_

_December 01, 2031_

_9:00 pm_

Parker Blake, Emily and Emily's parents, who are dressed in black suits that they wore to work, sit in chairs in front of Mr. Campbell's desk, facing Mr. Campbell. The bald Mr. Campbell has stormy gray eyes that are hidden behind thick black-rimmed glasses. He wears a finely tailored black suit and black dress shoes. His desk is covered with a picture frame containing a picture of Mr. Campbell's family and stacks of papers. Next to one of the stacks of papers is a desk lamp with a green shade on it. The lamp also comes with a gold chain that can be pulled to turn the lamp on or off. The light from the desk lamp shines down on one of the stacks of papers. The blinds on the window behind Mr. Campbell's desk are drawn to provide privacy. There are some paintings on the walls of landscapes like gardens and waterfalls. There is also a framed diploma on the wall.

Mr. Campbell picks up some papers from one of the stacks on his desk and reads aloud:

_I, Christina Blake née Wentworth, of sound mind and body, hereby bequeath the vacation home in North Carolina to my daughter and son-in-law. I give everything else to my dear husband in the hopes that he will leave all of it to Miss Emily Blake, my granddaughter and any great-grandchildren we may have, in his will._

After reading the will, Mr. Jacob hands everybody some papers to sign that state that they heard the contents of Mrs. Jones' will. Parker, Emily, and her parents sign the papers, say bye to Mr. Campbell and exit the office.

* * *

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmaster's Office_

_Somewhere in Scotland_

_December 02, 2031_

_6:00 am _

While Emily is at her grandmother's will reading, Aisling and Chris are in Harry's office at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy, pleading with Harry to let them borrow the computer that will tell them what powers Aisling has. After lots of pleading, Harry relents and summons the computer. He places the flat 32" screen monitor and accompanying ergonomically designed keyboard in the middle of the floor. He places a mouse and pad next to the keyboard and sits in front of the keyboard. Aisling and Chris sit next to Harry. Harry turns the computer on and opens a program that will determine Aisling's magical powers. When the program opens, a little flap in the keyboard opens and out rolls a tiny touchpad.

"Place a finger on the pad, Aisling," Harry instructs.

Aisling places the thumb of her right hand on the touchpad and waits for something to happen. Little sensors on the pad heat up. When the computer is done sensing, a dialog box pops up on the computer asking if the user wants a printout of the results of the test. Harry clicks yes using the mouse and the computer prints the results. Harry picks up the printout and reads aloud:

_Miss Aisling O'Keeffe_

_Powerful Wizarding World Witch and Wicca Witch_

_Wicca Powers_

_Telekinesis_

_Wind Elemental_

_Seer- Has Premonition_s

"Aisling, I can teach you telekinesis and Aunt Phoebe can teach you how to control your premonitions, but how do we deal with your wind elemental ability?" Chris asks.

Harry hands Chris and Aisling some books and says, "These books should help you learn about elementals."

Chris and Aisling spend the next four days reading the books. Then, they return to Harry's office.

* * *

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmaster's Office_

_Somewhere in Scotland_

_December 06, 2031_

_7:00 am _

"Hey, Munchkin! Did the books help?" Harry asks Aisling and Chris.

"Yes, Uncle Harry," Chris replies.

We want to go to the Quidditch Pitch and try some of Aisling's powers.

"Okay," Harry says as Chris, Aisling, and he head down to the Quidditch Pitch.

* * *

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Quidditch Pitch_

_Somewhere in Scotland_

_December 06, 2031_

_7:15 am_

Aisling stands in the middle of the Quidditch Pitch, stretches her hands out in front of her and thinks of how angry she was when her parents announced that they were moving to San Francisco from Florida. However, nothing happens. Aisling tries again and again, but nothing happens.

"Maybe anger isn't the trigger," Chris suggests.

"The books say that the trigger of the wind comes from anger," Aisling retorts in frustration.

"Maybe the trigger is love for the air. I know that I feel happiest when I am flying on my broom in the air, which is the reason why I can transform into a phoenix," Harry says.

Aisling closes her eyes and imagines what it might feel like to fly. When she opens her eyes and looks down, she finds herself in the air, but her long red skirt hasn't moved and there aren't goosebumps on her arms from the cold winds despite the fact that she is wearing a sleeveless white blouse.

"How is this happening?" Aisling shrieks.

"The winds are at your mercy. They keep you up there and support your weight while you are up there, but they don't affect you in that you won't feel cold from the winds. Even if the winds blow things around you, you will remain in the same spot as nicely kempt as you were before the winds came," Harry explains.

"Get me down from here," Aisling shouts.

"Just imagine that you are on the ground and the winds will take you there," Harry gently says.

Aisling imagines the rustling grass of the Quidditch Pitch and she finds herself safely standing on the ground.

Then, Chris and Aisling say goodbye to Harry and Chris orbs Aisling to her house. Then, Chris goes to _P3_, while Harry returns to the castle to teach a class of second year students.


	19. All in a Morning's Work

Disclaimer: All previous disclaimers apply.

Chapter 19: All in a Morning's Work

_A Desert_

_In an Undisclosed Location_

_December 11, 2031_

_2:00 pm_

Everywhere the eye can see is a sea of sand, interrupted by a cactus. The sun beats down on the sand and the winds blow the sand around in every direction as if they are forever tearing down and rebuilding their masterpiece like an artist striving for perfection. Most people avoid this world like the plague. However, a hut stands in between two sand dunes. The hut consists of strong cement walls and a straw-thatched roof that is supported by strong steel beams. In the center of the east-facing wall is a red door. On either side of the door are two windows with red shutters. A light inside the hut indicates that someone is home. Most people believe the young brown-haired, brown-eyed woman who is sitting on a wooden stool beside a black cauldron that is full of a bubbling pink liquid to be foolish.

However, the young woman is not foolish. She just needs a place to plot, plan and execute her revenge against the Twice-Blessed for murdering Ailin Callahan. She and Ailin had been teacher and student, but Ailin became like her little brother. The fact that he was a Phoenix was only icing on the cake.

_Flashback begins._

_The day that she had met Ailin at the library in Dublin, Ireland, had been a fortuitous day. The young Ailin had been very out of place as he stood in line, waiting for the librarian to assist him. He was wearing baggy blue jeans and an oversized red sweater and squirming around. As he waited, he would look around his shoulder as if someone was stalking him and pull the sleeve of the sweater down even more. However, the sweater could not completely hide the picture of the Phoenix on the inside of his wrist. When she saw the Phoenix, the young woman knew that the library would not hold the answers the boy desperately wanted. So, she grabbed his arm and dragged him off to some tables in a quiet corner of the library. Then, she showed him her birthmark and explained that she was Phoenix just like him and that Phoenixes were assassin witches. She had been a little surprised when he had asked, "What did I do when I disappeared after the village boys chased me and threw sticks and stones at me and then reappeared after they had left?" _

"_You shimmered. Shimmering is how Phoenixes transport themselves from place to place," the young woman had replied._

_Flashback ends._

The black magnetic stopwatch on the steel refrigerator door beeps, proving that she does not have time for silly reminisces. She adds powdered toadstool to the pink liquid in the cauldron and stirs the mixture. When smoke billows out of the cauldron, Bianca smiles, showing her straight white teeth.

"Soon, Twice Blessed, I will have my revenge," Bianca says and cackles.

* * *

_Halliwell Manor _

_1329 Prescott Street_

_San Francisco, CA, USA_

_December 11, 2031_

_12:00 am _

Miles away, Wyatt wakes up. Beads of sweat run down his face. He gets up, turns on the lights and looks around him. Nothing has been touched and Chris is fast asleep in the bed on the other side of the room. Satisfied, that Chris is unharmed, he tries to convince himself that whatever scared him is a figment of his imagination. However, he cannot shake his feeling that something bad will happen or is happening. So, he grabs a robe from the closet and slips into it. Next, he opens the top dresser drawer and takes out the flashlight. He makes sure the flashlight has batteries, turns off the lights and steps out into the hall. He pads over to Melinda's room and quietly opens the door. Melinda is fast asleep and unharmed. So, he closes the door and heads over to his parents' bedroom. They are also safe.

Then, he goes to check on Emily. He opens the door and peeks inside. Emily's red hair fans around her porcelain face. A couple of errant curls fall over Emily's closed eyes. Wyatt approaches the bed to push the errant curls back into place. After he places the curls back into place, he can't help noticing her lips. He kisses her soft lips and tiptoes out of the bedroom. Emily waits for Wyatt to quietly close the door and leave before she opens her eyes and lets out the breath she has been holding.

After leaving Emily's bedroom, Wyatt goes down to the kitchen to get a glass of water. He sits at the kitchen table and drinks one glass of water to calm his nerves. He refills the glass and takes it up to his bedroom. He places the glass of water on the end table and gets into bed. He slips under the covers and after and interminable amount of time, he falls asleep.

* * *

_On the Sidewalk in front of Stacy's Dance School _

_San Francisco, CA, USA_

_December 11, 2031_

_7:00 am_

Emily is happily skipping down the sidewalk on her way to _Stacy's Dance School_. She is wearing blue jeans and a white t-shirt with a picture of an orange monarch butterfly with black spots on it. Most passersby believe that Emily is crazy and are careful to steer clear away from her, but Emily has two very good reasons to celebrate. One reason is that she has earned one of the highest grades in Dr. Sutton's class. Albus may have received the highest grades, but she can't wait to tell him how well she did and thank him for tutoring her. The second reason is the kiss Wyatt gave her eight hours ago. Was it really only eight hours ago? It seems like a lifetime ago. After one kiss, she can't seem to keep the goofy grin off her face. What would another kiss do?

Because she really isn't paying attention to her surroundings, she is surprised when a tall man who is dressed in black robes with a black hood over his head effortlessly tosses her over his shoulder like a 20-pound bag of flour.

When he picks her up, she kicks him and shouts, "Wy, Chris, Paige! Anyone! Help me!"

However, nobody comes rushing to her aid.

Two seconds later, the tall, black-hooded man deposits her in a room. The tall, black-hooded man exits the room and locks the door with a gold key. However, Emily doesn't notice the gold key because her head is still spinning from the tall man's mode of transportation. As soon as the tall man locks the door to her prison, Emily succumbs to the darkness.

When she wakes up, she looks around her. Gray limestone walls with patches of moss in its crevices that appear as grout surround her with the exception of a steel door. She walks over to the door and pushes it, hoping that it will open and she can escape. However, the door doesn't budge. She tries again and again, but her attempts are futile.

So, she looks around even more, hoping to find another escape route. The limestone walls form a dome. The only things that make the room look like a dungeon are the torture devices. Thousands of sizes and types of rope and whips hang on a coat rack in the far left corner of the room. A guillotine stands next to the coat-rack. All types of swords and shields that bear various coats-of-arms adorn the wall. On the right far wall is a medieval water-dripping torture bed and above it on a little shelf is a little vial full of water.

Finding no immediate help of escape, Emily sits down on the floor in a corner of the room, pulls her knees towards her and cries.

* * *

_Stacy's Dance School_

_San Francisco, CA, USA_

_December 11, 2031_

_8:00 am_

"Aisling, is Emily here with you?" Stacy asks when Aisling enters the dance studio.

"No, but why do you want to know?" Aisling asks.

"Emily called me last night and told me she would come here early in the morning, but she hasn't arrived, yet," Stacy replies.

"Don't panic, Stacy. I'll call some people and see if they can find Emily," Aisling calmly says.

"What if the people to whom you are referring are unsuccessful?" Stacy asks as Aisling pushes her into a chair.

"Then, we will call the police," Aisling replies as she goes over to the hot pink boom box and turns on some salsa music.

Stacy taps her foot to the rhythm of the music and gets up to dance to the music. As she dances, she looses herself in the music and forgets about Emily. While Stacy dances, Aisling goes to the restroom and shouts, "Chris!"

Chris materializes in little blue and white lights. He looks into Aisling's eyes and sees that something is bothering her.

"What's wrong, Love?" Chris asks.

"Stacy says that Emily was supposed to come here early this morning, but she hasn't arrived, yet. Would you be a darling and scry for her?" Aisling asks.

_Melinda's premonition has happened right under our noses. How could we be so careless?_ Chris thinks.

Aloud he says, "Sure."

Thinking that he is going to need reinforcements, he says through his bond with Wyatt, "_Wy, Mel's premonition has come true. Meet me at the Manor."_

Then, he orbs to the _Bay Mirror_ to take his Aunt Phoebe to the Manor. When his Aunt Phoebe is in the attic, Chris orbs to the kitchen of the _Charmed Restaurant_ and orbs back to the attic with his mother. Then, he calls his Aunt Paige. Paige arrives in little blue and white lights. Afterwards, Wyatt arrives with Darryl. Before Wyatt and Darryl fully materialize, Chris turns invisible and says through his bond with Wyatt, _"Wy, you will have to tell them that Emily has been abducted, since I am still on Uncle Darryl's most wanted list._

Wyatt claps his hands and all eyes turn to him.

"Melinda's premonition has come true. Emily has been abducted," Wyatt says.

"Then, why are we waiting? Let's go," Piper says.

Just as Wyatt is about to say that they need a plan to trap her, the young woman they are discussing shimmers behind Wyatt, kicks him to the ground and pins him there with the heel of her boot. Next, Bianca touches Wyatt and takes his powers away from him. Everyone except for Paige stays in his or her place and remains spellbound as he or she watches Wyatt grit his teeth to stop from screaming out against the pain.

Paige says, "Vanquish potion vial," and a vial full of red liquid flies into her outstretched hand.

When the vial reaches her hand, Paige throws the vial at Bianca, hoping to distract her.

Bianca dodges the vanquish potion vial and throws a vial of pink liquid at Wyatt. With her job done, Bianca shimmers away.

When Bianca is gone, everyone gathers around a still writhing Wyatt.

"What did she do to me?" Wyatt asks.

"She took away your powers," Paige replies.

"She did more than that," Harry says as he apparates into the attic.

"Before you ask why I am here, the wards I put on the Manor warned me of trouble. So, I came here. As for your question, dear pupil, the answer is that she has made you a muggle," Harry says.

"A muggle? Why?" Wyatt asks.

"You have always been praised for those powers. She wanted to see what you would be like without those powers," Harry replies.

"That explains my powers, but what about my magic?" Wyatt asks.

"She didn't want you to use wizarding world magic or any other kind of magic to fight her," Harry explains.

"So, it won't be a matter of fixing the floorboards this time?" Leo asks as he enters the attic.

"I am afraid that method won't work," Harry says.

"What will?" Wyatt asks between bouts of coughing and sneezing.

Harry gestures toward the gold chain around Wyatt's neck that has the time turner that Harry gave him as a last resort before he went to battle Ailin Callahan attached to it.

"I'll think about it," Wyatt raspily says.

_"You know, Wy, we could just use the time travel spell from the __Book of Shadows instead of that time turner," _Chris says through his bond with Wyatt.

_"That's a good idea. How do you know about the timeturner, anyway?" _Wyatt replies through the bond.

_"I have seen you finger it every once in a while," Chris replies_through the bond.

"_Well, at least our bond works. I wonder if Excalibur will come to me,_" Wyatt says through the bond.

_"There's only one way to find out,"_ Chris says through the bond.

"Excalibur!" Wyatt shouts and Excalibur flies through the air and lands in his outstretched hand.

_"What do you know? I am not so helpless after all."_ Wyatt says through the bond.

While Chris and Wyatt talk through their bond, Harry says, "See you later." Then, he apparates back to _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

When Harry leaves, Darryl, who has not understood any of the events that just transpired in the attic before his eyes, clears his throat and says, "I brought the darts that killed Mrs. O'Keeffe and Mrs. Jones with me. Will you use them to scry for their murderer?"

"Why not? It will give us something to do," Paige says.

Using the darts, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige scry for Mrs. O'Keeffe and Mrs. Jones' murderer. They take out a map of the world and wait for the crystal to show them where their bounty is. After a while, the crystal lands on San Francisco. Piper takes out a map of San Francisco. This time the crystal lands on _Stacy's Dance School_.

"It looks like Aisling is his next target. Let's go," Piper says.

Piper and Phoebe grab some vanquishing potions and Paige orbs Piper and Phoebe to _Stacy's Dance School._

_

* * *

_

_Stacy's Dance School_

_San Francisco, CA, USA_

_December 11, 2031_

_11:00 am_

"Back straight, Sara," Aisling calls over to a 4'8" tall blonde-haired girl.

The girl immediately straightens her back and tilts her head a little higher.

Just as Aisling is about to praise Sara, an old man with a jagged scar running across his cheek throws a knife at Aisling. Aisling freezes, not knowing whether or not to use her new powers. Fate takes that choice away from her in the form of Paige who appears with Piper and Phoebe. Paige calls the knife to her and directs it toward the black-eyed old man with the jagged scar. The man dodges the knife. Angrily, he takes another knife from his pocket and aims it at Phoebe. Paige redirects that knife back at the old man. So, he throws the knife at Paige who dodges. This game continues for a while with nobody getting the upper hand.

While the knife throwing occurs, Phoebe has time to make up a spell. She quickly hands Paige a vanquishing potion, picks up the trash can next to Stacy's desk and says, "Piper and Paige, repeat the following words after me: Make this six foot tall evil six inches tall and make him fall into this trash can."

The Charmed Ones say:

"_Make this six foot tall evil man_

_Six inches tall _

_And make him fall _

_Into this trash can._

While saying the spell, Piper, Phoebe and Paige throw their vanquishing potions at the man. The old man dodges the vanquishing potions, but the spell makes him six inches tall and puts him in the trash can that Phoebe is holding.

Phoebe holds the trash can toward Aisling and says, "Do the honors."

Aisling walks over to Phoebe and places the trash can on the floor. Then, she says, "This is for my family," and stomps on the little man.

Then, Aisling dismisses her class and runs over to Stacy's class to tell her that she will be going home early.

With Stacy's permission and their job done, the Charmed Ones return with Aisling to the attic where Darryl, Wyatt, and an invisible Chris are patiently waiting for them.


	20. To the Rescue!

Disclaimer: All previous disclaimers apply.

Chapter 20: To the Rescue!

_Halliwell Manor Attic _

_1329 Prescott Street_

_San Francisco, CA, USA_

_December 11, 2031_

_1:00 pm_

As soon as Aisling's feet land on the creaky wooden floorboards of the attic next to the pedestal upon which lies the open _Book of Shadows_, her first instinct is to let go of Paige's left hand and run into Chris's arms and cry. She can't believe that she has just killed someone. It doesn't matter that the brown-eyed old man with the jagged scar across his cheek was a witch hunter and that he would have murdered her without a second thought. All she can see is an old man who could have been someone's grandfather. What was he like before he became a witch hunter? Was he born a witch hunter? Why did he attack her? Was it because she was the last living O'Neil heiress? If so, how did the old man know about the O'Neil family? Why was he murdering every member of her family? Was he working for someone else?

Aisling's thoughts are interrupted by Captain Morris who asks, "Did you find Mrs. O'Keeffe's and Mrs. Jones' murderer?"

"Take a look, Captain," Phoebe says as she holds the trashcan containing the now dead witch hunter out towards Darryl.

Darryl pulls a pair of large white vinyl gloves out of the right pocket of his pants and slips them onto his hands. Next, he takes the trash can Phoebe is holding toward him and dumps the contents of the trash can out on the floor. Then, he sifts through the trash until he sees a little blob of red that looks like blood.

Darryl gets on his hands and knees to get a better look at the blob of red.

"May I have a magnifying glass?" Darryl asks.

"Magnifying glass," Paige says and the magnifying glass on the wooden bench that is used for scrying and upon which rests a map of the world sails into her outstretched hand.

Paige hands the magnifying glass to Darryl.

Darryl puts the magnifying glass up to his eyes and studies the blob of red. He stands back up and pulls out a pair of steel tweezers from the pocket of his solid green long-sleeved dress shirt and a small evidence bag. Next, he gets on his hands and knees, picks up the blob of red with the tweezers and drops the blob of red into the evidence bag. Then, he stands up and faces Aisling and the Charmed Ones.

"What is the meaning of this?" Darryl asks in clipped tones.

"That's your murderer," Piper says.

"Again, what did you do?" Darryl shouts.

"I am a witch and that man has been hunting my family. He murdered Mom and he was going to stab me with a knife if the Charmed Ones hadn't arrived when they did. They used a spell to make him six inches tall and put him in the trash can. I murdered him when I stomped on him for murdering Mom. Do what you will with me," Aisling quietly says as she lets go of Paige's hand, steps forward and holds out her hands.

Instead of pulling out a pair of handcuffs and arresting Aisling, Darryl laughs.

"You (laugh) made him (laugh) six inches tall," Darryl says between bouts of laughter.

"Why aren't you arresting me, Captain?" Aisling asks Darryl.

"You did it out of self defense," Darryl replies.

"Besides, we don't have a cell that will hold a magical being," Darryl adds when Aisling is about to protest.

"The Captain is right. It is time for you to forgive yourself," Phoebe says.

"How can I? Every time I close my eyes, I see that old man running around in the trash can and I can hear his screams as I stomp on him. I can't help thinking that he could have been someone's grandfather," Aisling says.

"It will be hard, but we will stand by you," Phoebe says as she hugs Aisling.

"Besides, your guilt proves that you are human," Paige says as she places her left hand on Aisling's left shoulder.

"Captain, have you completed your investigation, yet?" Piper asks.

"Yes," Darryl replies.

"Then, it is time for you to leave," Piper says.

Darryl walks out of the attic and Piper escorts him out of the manor.

After Darryl leaves, Piper returns to the attic and says, "It is time to get back to business and search for Emily."

So, Phoebe sits down at the wooden bench and spins the crystal around the map of the world, hoping that the crystal will land somewhere soon. While Phoebe scrys for Emily, Paige goes to Magic School to find out what potion Bianca threw at Wyatt and Piper and Aisling go downstairs to the kitchen to make lunch.

After the ladies exit the attic, Chris becomes visible again and orbs Wyatt to his bed. Next, he visualizes the mirror Harry gave to Wyatt on Wyatt's 18th birthday sailing through the air and landing in his outstretched hand. When the mirror lands in his hand, Chris grips onto the mirror and says, "Harry Potter."

Harry's face appears in the mirror.

"How may I help you, Munchkin?" Harry asks.

"Vesperto kidnapped Emily on Bianca's orders and I think I know where Emily is, but I need your help to rescue her," Chris says.

"What do you want me to do?" Harry asks.

"I think Emily is in the same cell I was in 10 years ago. Please flame in there and rescue her," Chris says.

"I will see what I can do. Is there anything else?" Harry asks.

"Take me with you. Emily might not scream if she sees a familiar face," Chris says.

"I will be at the Manor in fifteen minutes," Harry says.

"See you then," Chris says and visualizes the mirror sailing back into the top drawer of Wyatt's dresser.

* * *

_Ailin Callahan's Dungeons _

_In an Undisclosed Location_

_December 12, 2031_

_4:00 am_

_Emily's POV begins._

_I sit here in the corner of this dark cell with my knees pulled up to my chest. My arms wrap around my knees and my head is bent down. I have no idea how long I have been sitting here. It could be hours or days or even weeks. I have long ago given up on finding a way to escape. I tried to escape earlier, but my captor found me, returned me to my cell and stationed two guards outside my cell. If jail is like this, I do not ever want to be there. I wonder if the Halliwells have ever been captured like this. _

_Speaking of the Halliwells, where are they? I would think that they would have already found me. What is taking them so long to find me? Is it really the Halliwells I want to see? Or is it Wyatt? _

_Speaking of Wyatt, why can't I tell him that I love him, especially after that kiss? The moment keeps replaying over and over again in my head like a broken tape recorder. I wonder if it means as much to him as it means to me. _

_Emily's POV ends._

Emily's thoughts end with the thud of the guards' bodies falling to the floor.

"Who is there?" Emily asks as a shiver crawls up her spine.

"Whether or not he says it, Wyatt loves you Em," Chris says as he unclenches his fist and lets go of Harry's phoenix form's tail feathers.

Emily looks up and sees Chris.

"I didn't realize that I said that aloud," Emily says with a blush.

"What's up with the emerald green-eyed bird with black plumage?" Emily whispers.

"I will explain later. Just grab onto the bird's tail feathers," Chris says.

Chris quickly pulls out his cellular phone and takes a photograph of the potion bottles on the shelf in Emily's cell and another photograph of the potion bottles on the shelf along the limestone wall across from Emily's cell using the camera feature on his cellular phone. Next, he slips the cellular phone into his pocket and grabs Emily's hand. Then, he grabs onto Harry's phoenix form's tail feathers and Harry flames them back to Hogwarts milliseconds before Bianca arrives at Emily's cell and sees the guards' corpses sprawled out on the floor.

* * *

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Somewhere in Scotland_

_December 12, 2031_

_3:00 am_

Chris, Emily and Harry in his phoenix form land on their feet on an ivory rug in the middle of a guest bedroom at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In the center of the rug is a picture of a male peacock that is proudly showing off its feathers. Miniature versions of the same peacock adorn each corner of the rug. The rug lies in front of a four poster cherry wood bed. A handmade quilt with a series of male peacocks on them lies on the bed. A pillow case with a peacock on it covers a down pillow full of goose feathers. The pillow rests against the headboard of the four poster bed. On either side of the bed sits an end table with a desk lamp on it. Along the left wall is a window. Ivory curtains hang over the window. There is also a window seat under the window that is full of children's books and games. Next to the window is a cherry wood desk. Along the wall across from the bed is a small vanity table with a mirror. A wardrobe jewelry box sits on the vanity table. Hair brushes, combs, and various hairclips and lengths of ribbons lie in the drawers of the vanity table. Along the right wall is a closet full of various-colored wizarding world robes and a muggle nightdress. Next to the closet is a bathroom.

"This room is very nice," Emily says as she plops down onto the bed.

"I am glad you like it, because this will be your room until Wyatt gets his magic back," Chris says.

"What? Wyatt lost his magic?" Emily questions.

"While you were in your cell, Bianca came by the Manor. She took Wyatt by surprise and took away his powers. Then, she threw a vial full of pink liquid at Wyatt. Uncle Harry told the Charmed Ones, Dad, Wyatt and me that the pink liquid will turn Wyatt into a muggle, which is a non-magical person. What Uncle Harry didn't tell us in Mom's presence is that Wyatt is dying. Bianca has the antidote and I think that she is planning to trade the antidote for you. As long as you stay here, you should be okay. If you are not all right, Uncle Harry will escort you to the Chamber of Secrets," Chris explains.

"Who is Uncle Harry?" Emily asks.

Harry transforms back into his human self, approaches Emily, holds out his hand for a handshake and says, "I am Uncle Harry. My name is Harry Potter. It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss."

Emily shakes Harry's hand and says, "My name is Emily Blake. It is nice to meet you, too."

Then she turns to Chris and asks, "What happened back there?"

"I pushed on the windpipe of each guard and choked them to death," Chris replies.

"That explains the guards. What about the bird?" Emily asks.

"The bird is called a phoenix and Uncle Harry can transform into a phoenix," Chris replies.

"Oh," Emily says.

"Do you need anything, Em?" Chris asks.

"No, thank you," Emily says.

"Then, I will see you later," Chris says and orbs back to the Halliwell Manor attic.

After Chris leaves, Harry says, "Miss Blake, you must be hungry."

"Call me Emily, Mr. Potter. Yes, I am a little bit hungry, but first I need a bath," Emily says.

"Then, Emily, you must call me Harry. I'll get one of the house-elves to bring you some food," Harry says.

Before Emily can protest, Harry shouts, "Misty!"

A little white creature with big floppy ears and blue eyes pops into the room. The creature is wearing a white apron over a little red dress with puffy sleeves. The apron depicts a badger, griffin, raven and snake surrounding a shield.

"What may I do for you, Master Harry Potter, sir?" Misty asks.

"This is Miss Emily Blake. Please bring some food for Miss Blake," Harry says.

"Very well," Misty says as she pops back into the kitchen.

After Misty leaves, Harry says, "You will find a nightdress for tonight in the closet and a pair of slippers next to the bed. Tomorrow, I will take you shopping. Do you require any further assistance?"

"No, thank you," Emily says.

"See you later, Miss Blake," Harry says and apparates back to his warm bed at Potter Manor.

After Harry leaves, Emily approaches the bed and slips her feet into the soft bunny bed slippers. Next, she enters the bathroom and looks around. To Emily's left is a linen closet. Next to the linen closet is a hot tub. Next to the hot tub is a shower with blue tiles. Across from the hot tub is a huge walk-in closet. Along the wall in front of Emily is a mirror and vanity with a sink. On the other side of the wall next to the sink is a small room that contains the toilet. After looking around, Emily walks on the thick blue rug that covers the white vinyl floor and steps into the shower. She closes the shower door, turns on the water and lets the hot water wash over her and soothe her aching muscles.

After showering, Emily slips into the muggle night dress and sits down at the desk, where Misty has left a picnic basket containing some pancakes with packets of maple syrup and butter, sizzling sausage, scrambled eggs, bacon, and some apples. Emily eats what she can. Then, she brushes her teeth and goes to bed.


	21. A Plan and Out on the Town

Disclaimer: All previous disclaimers apply.

Chapter 21: A Plan and Out on the Town

_Halliwell Manor Attic _

_1329 Prescott Street_

_San Francisco, CA, USA_

_December 11, 2031_

_6:00 pm_

"Argh," Phoebe says frustrated as she waits for the crystal to fall somewhere on the map of the world.

She looks at her wristwatch again.

_Has it really only been five hours since Aisling, Piper, Paige, and I returned from vanquishing that witch hunter? It seems like that was a long time ago, _Phoebe thinks as she stretches and yawns.

Just as Phoebe finishes stretching, Chris orbs into the attic.

"Where were you, Chris?" Phoebe asks.

"I was rescuing Emily, Aunt Phoebe. She is now safe and sound at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Chris replies.

"Where was she?" Phoebe asks.

"Emily was in the same cell I occupied 10 years ago. Bianca redecorated the place, though. There's a steel door on the cell now and a shelf outside of the cell that houses various potions. I took a photograph of the potions. Hopefully, one of the potions on that shelf is the antidote," Chris replies as he shows Phoebe the photographs on his cellular phone.

"I don't recognize any of those potions. Maybe Paige or Piper will know what they are," Phoebe says.

"Aunt Phoebe, we need to acquire the potions first. We can worry about what they are later," Chris replies with a smirk.

"How do you propose we do that?" Phoebe asks.

"I'll tell you after we gather everybody together. Right now, I am hungry. What's for dinner? " Chris asks.

Phoebe laughs.

"What's so funny?" Chris asks.

"Your appetite," Phoebe replies.

"I'm still growing," Chris says.

"No, you are not growing. I would wager that you stopped growing four years ago," Phoebe says.

"Okay, point taken, but Wyatt is older than me and he eats twice as much as me," Chris says.

"Emily will change that," Phoebe says.

"I wouldn't bet on that, Aunt Phoebe. Emily's cooking is very delicious," Chris says.

"Is it better than Piper's cooking?" Phoebe asks.

"Let's just say that Emily's cooking has the potential to top Mom's and my cooking combined," Chris says.

"You are okay with that?" Phoebe asks.

"Of course! I know that cooking is one of my strengths, but I also know that there is always someone better than me. If it is Emily, then hats off to her," Chris replies.

"You have really grown up, Chris," Phoebe says.

"Uh…thanks, Aunt Phoebe," Chris sheepishly says as Phoebe hugs him.

"What's for dinner?" Chris asks when Phoebe finally pulls away from him.

"You will have to go downstairs and find out," Phoebe says.

_

* * *

_

_Halliwell Manor Attic _

_1329 Prescott Street_

_San Francisco, CA, USA_

_December 11, 2031_

_8:00 pm_

After enjoying Piper's famous lasagna, Phoebe's family, Paige's family, and Aisling and her father gather in the living room with Piper, Leo, Melinda, Chris and a dying Wyatt. Then, Chris stands up in the center of the room and faces them.

"I have called a family meeting today to inform you that Emily is now safe and sound at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The second item is my plan to save Wyatt. Some of you know that Bianca is turning Wyatt into a muggle. What you do not know is that Wyatt is dying," Chris announces.

"How do you know that Wyatt is dying?" Pandora asks.

"Magic is part of our life force, Pan. Magic makes our recovery process faster than that of a mortal when we are injured. It also helps us not get ill. Think about it. How many times have you visited the doctor in your life, Pan?"

"Never, because either Wyatt or you heals me," Pandora says.

"Exactly," Chris replies.

"So, if our magic is drained, then our life force is dramatically reduced," Chris adds.

"What's your plan, then?" Patience asks.

Chris finds the photographs of the potion bottles on his cellular phone and hands the cellular phone to Melinda who is sitting closest to him.

"Look at the photographs of the potion bottles and pass it around the room," Chris says.

While the cellular phone is getting passed around the room, Chris says, "I propose that we buy potion vials like those potion vials in the photograph from Chinatown, fill them up with water, add food coloring to the water to make them look like the original potions and switch the water potions with the real potions. One of those potions has to be the antidote to whatever potion Bianca threw at Wyatt."

"How do we know which potion is the antidote?" Paige asks.

"We play the guessing game," Piper replies.

"Actually, I was going to say that Bianca will show it to us if we confront her in battle," Chris says.

"How do you come to that conclusion?" Piper asks.

"Bianca is smart. She would not have captured Emily and taken away Wyatt's magic unless she meant to trade Emily for the antidote. Now that Emily is safe and sound, Bianca has to think of something else or someone else that she could trade for the antidote," Chris logically says.

"That makes sense. I will buy the vials tomorrow and fill them with water and food coloring. Aisling can make the switch since she is the only person, among us, who Bianca will not easily recognize," Piper says.

* * *

_Chinatown_

_San Francisco, CA, USA_

_December 12, 2031_

_4:00 pm_

The bell on the door to the potion store rings as Piper enters the store. She looks at all of the shelves full of potions and some books. She thumbs through the books, while she waits for the Chinese lady behind the desk to finish ringing up another customer's purchases.

"Hi! My name is Cho Chang. How may I help you?" Cho asks as she approaches Piper after ringing up another customer's purchases.

"I'm looking for some vials like these vials," Piper says as she shows Cho the photograph of the potion bottles on Chris' cellular phone.

"You're in luck. We just received a new shipment of potion vials," Cho says as she goes into the back room and retrieves a box of potion vials.

Piper examines the potion vials and compares them to the photograph.

"How much do these vials cost?" Piper asks.

"$1000, but I will sell them to you for $800 because you are Harry Potter's friend," Cho says.

"I am afraid I don't know what you mean, but I accept the $800 offer," Piper says.

"We fought together 10 years ago, Mrs. Halliwell-Wyatt," Cho says with a smile.

Then, Cho rings up the box of potion vials and Piper pays for the vials.

As Piper exits the store, Cho says, "Tell Harry that I don't blame him for Cedric's death."

* * *

_Halliwell Manor Kitchen_

_1329 Prescott Street _

_San Francisco, CA, USA_

_December 12, 2031_

_8:30 pm_

After dinner, Piper carefully unpacks the potion vials from the box and places them on the countertop. She fills each vial with water. Then, she looks at the photograph and squeezes a few drops of yellow food coloring into each vial that contains a yellow liquid in the photograph and stirs. She adds more drops to get the right color. She repeats the process for every color until the entire set of water-based potions look like the potions in the photographs on Chris' cellular phone. She also takes out a few more extra vials from the cabinet just in case they need them and fills them with water.

Out of curiosity, she looks at the other photographs in Chris' cellular phone. She laughs at a photograph of a monkey running off with a nine year old Wyatt's icecream, waffle cone and all, during a family trip to the San Francisco Zoo.

* * *

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Emily's Bedroom_

_Somewhere in Scotland _

_December 13, 2031_

_7:00 am_

Meanwhile…

"Good Morning, Miss Blake!" Harry says as he opens the curtains to let the sunlight stream into the room.

"It's too bright in here. Close the windows," Emily says as she rolls over and pulls the bedcover over her eyes to block out the sunlight.

"Not until you wake up, Miss Blake," Harry says.

"I'm awake," Emily says as she pushes the covers back down and gets out of bed.

"Good! Breakfast is waiting for you in the Great Hall and then a day of shopping awaits you with my daughter, Lily, and Hermione's daughter, Rose," Harry says as he exits the bedroom and closes the door behind him.

* * *

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Somewhere in Scotland _

_December 13, 2031_

_7:45 am_

While Emily gets ready, her stomach grumbles.

"Okay, stomach. I will feed you. Just wait for me to finish putting on some mascara," Emily says.

When Emily is ready, she exits her room and confidently walks down the corridor, thinking that it will lead down to the Great Hall. Fifteen minutes later, she finds a staircase and goes down it, thinking that it will lead to the Great Hall, only to run into a transparent creature.

"Kind sir, would you tell me how to get down to the Great Hall?" Emily asks the creature.

Peeves, who loves to give first year students the wrong directions to their classes, turns around to face Emily. He is surprised to see a young woman and not a first year student. What surprises him even more is how polite she is towards him. With the exception of Headmaster Potter, nobody has been that polite to him.

While Peeves debates on whether or not to give Emily the wrong directions to the Great Hall, Albus Potter shows up in the corridor.

"Hi, Emily! How are you?" Albus asks as he approaches Emily and Peeves.

"I am happy to see you," Emily says as she hugs Albus.

"Why?" Albus asks.

"I got one of the highest marks in Dr. Sutton's class. Thank you for tutoring me," Emily says.

"No problem," Albus says.

"Is there something else you want to ask?" Albus asks.

"Yes, how do I get to the Great Hall?" Emily asks as her stomach grumbles again.

"Breakfast is over now, but I will take you down to the kitchens," Albus says.

"How will Lily and Rose know to pick me up from the kitchens for our shopping spree?" Emily asks.

"I'll tell one of the house-elves to tell Lily and Rose to meet you in the kitchens," Albus says.

Then, Albus takes Emily's arm and leads her through the maze of corridors until they get to the door of the kitchen. Albus tickles the pear on the kitchen door and opens the kitchen door. He waits for Emily to enter the kitchen and follows her inside.

When Emily enters the kitchen, she sees a large kitchen island with a black marble countertop. Hanging from the ceiling above the kitchen island is a pot and pan rack from which hang various copper pots and pans. Across from the kitchen island is a window. Fuchsia petunias grow in earthen pots along the window sill. In front of the window is a sink. Under the sink are wooden cabinets. To the left of the cabinets is a stainless steel dishwasher, more wooden cabinets and a double-sided refrigerator. To the right of the sink are a double oven and a propane gas stove. The only difference between a regular kitchen and kitchen in front of her seems to be the little creatures scurrying around.

"What may we do for yous, Sir and Mistress?" one of the floppy-eared creatures asks.

"We would like some breakfast, Cassie, and tell Lily and Rose to come to the kitchens," Albus says as he pulls a chair out for Emily at the little table next to the doorway and sits in the chair opposite Emily after Emily sits in her chair.

"Yes, sir," Cassie says as she curtsies and leaves.

* * *

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry _

_Kitchens_

_Somewhere in Scotland_

_December 13, 2031_

_8:30 am _

Cassie lays out trays of pancakes, sausages, bacon, scrambled eggs, toast with butter and some croissants. She also leaves a pitcher of pumpkin juice for Albus and Emily and two glasses. Then, Cassie pops out to inform Lily and Rose to meet Albus and his lady friend in the kitchens.

While Cassie is gone, Emily eats some scrambled eggs with toast and Albus eats a tall stack of pancakes with butter and maple syrup.

Lily and Rose enter the kitchens just as Emily is finishing her last bite of scrambled eggs.

"Oh! Isn't she pretty, Lily? Maybe we can hook her up with James," Rose says as she gestures toward Emily.

"Don't pay attention to Rose. She's got matchmaking on the brain. By the way, I'm Lily," Lily says as she holds her hand out toward Emily for a handshake.

"I already have a boyfriend, but thanks for your interest," Emily says as she shakes Lily's hand and then Rose's hand.

"Who is he?" Rose asks.

"Wyatt Halliwell," Emily replies.

"The elder Charmed Son?" Rose asks.

"Yes," Emily replies.

"He's handsome, but he is going to be hard to impress," Rose says.

"That's why I need you to take me shopping in muggle London. I need to find a dress that will make him notice me," Emily says.

"I don't belong here, then. See you later, Emily," Albus says as he pushes back his chair, stands up and exits the kitchens.

* * *

_Muggle London, England_

_December 13, 2031_

_10:00 am_

Emily, Lily and Rose exit a red double-decker bus and enter a department store in muggle London and head over to the women's department to browse through dresses for Emily. Lily and Rose select a variety of dresses and send Emily to the fitting room to model the dresses. Some of the dresses are too tight. Others have too much glitter and lace. Emily is about to give up when she sees someone return a little red dress that looks just like the dress that was in her dream.

Emily approaches the saleslady and asks, "May I try on that dress?"

"Sure," the saleslady says as she hands the dress over to Emily.

Emily takes the slinky mini red dress with a tie in the back to the fitting room and models it for Lily and Rose.

"Wow! Wyatt is going to fall head over heels in love with you when he sees you wearing that dress," Rose gushes.


	22. Wyatt vs Bianca

Disclaimer: _Charmed _is the property of Constance Burge, Brad Kern and Spelling Entertainment. The _Harry Potter_ universe belongs to J.K Rowling. All not easily recognizable characters, spells and plot twists are mine. I do not make any money off this fanfiction. In addition, the spell used to summon Bianca is the same one the Charmed Ones use to summon Belthazor. I just modified it a little.

Chapter 22: Wyatt vs. Bianca

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Great Hall_

_Somewhere in Scotland_

_December 13, 2031_

_7:00 pm_

The Great Hall is decorated for the Christmas season. A 20-foot tall Christmas tree stands in the middle of the Great Hall. Little fairies fly around the tree. Their light makes the tree glow. On the top of the tree is a star. Mistletoe hangs in every doorway. The long tables are covered in red tablecloths.

The students sit at the tables, eagerly waiting for the Headmaster to begin the end of the semester announcements so that they can eat. As they wait, the students chat. After an interminable amount of time, Harry stands up from his seat and approaches the podium. The students stop talking.

"Good evening, students, teachers and special guests. We have a few announcements tonight. First, Miss Blake will be staying with us for a few days. While she is here, please make her feel welcome," Harry says.

Emily stands up from her chair at the Ravenclaw table, walks over the podium and stands next to Harry.

"Hi, everyone!" Emily says and waves to the students.

"Where are you from?" a student at fourth-year student at the Gryffindor table shouts.

"I'm originally from Juliana Landings, Maine in the United States, but I am going to law school in San Francisco, California," Emily replies.

"What is America like?" a third-year Ravenclaw student asks.

"America is a very large country. There are lakes and rivers and mountains depending on where you live. The weather also varies. In Juliana Landings, it would be snowing and everyone would be inside drinking hot chocolate. We might even be singing Christmas carols. However, on the other side of the country, in San Francisco, it is very sunny and warm. As far as cities go, cities are cities. They are full of noise and people," Emily replies.

"Are there any witches and wizards in America?" a fifth-year Hufflepuff student asks.

"Yes, there are, but they live with non-magical people, so they have to be careful of when they use their magic," Emily replies with a smile.

"Could you show us a spell?" a first-year Ravenclaw student asks with wide eyes.

_What am I going to do?_ Emily thinks as she looks to Harry for help.

However, just then, the heavy wooden doors to the Great Hall barge open and a brown-haired man, dressed in blue jeans and a red-t-shirt enters the Great Hall with the prone body of a blonde-haired man slung over his right shoulder. All eyes turn toward the brown-haired man.

"We tried to stop him, Sir, one of the guards of Hogwarts Castle shouts to Harry as he runs into the castle, panting.

"What do you have to say in your defense, Munchkin?" Harry asks.

"Munchkin?" everyone questions.

"Yes, this is my dear friend's younger son, Chris Halliwell," Harry says.

"May I have your autograph?" a seventh year Ravenclaw student walks up to Chris and asks.

"Why?" Chris asks.

"I want to prove to my brother that I met you. My brother participated in the Hogwarts-Magic School summer exchange program," the seventh year Ravenclaw student replies as he holds out a book toward Chris.

Chris opens the book, finds the next blank page and scribbles:

_You're right. I am Charmed. My best advice to you is to always have hope, even when times are tough. Just remember that everything happens for a reason. I'm sure Wy would agree. Best wishes!_

_Chris Halliwell and Wyatt Halliwell _

Chris hands the book back to the seventh year Ravenclaw student and asks, Uncle Harry, may Wy stay here for a while?"

"Certainly," Harry replies.

Then, Harry levitates Wyatt's body up the stairs and into a spare guest bedroom using the mobilo-corpus spell.

After Wyatt is settled in bed, Chris sits in the rocking chair next to Wyatt's bed and reads a book. Harry returns to the Great Hall and takes his place at the podium once again.

"I'm terribly sorry for the interruption. Where was I?" Harry asks.

"Emily was going to demonstrate magic," Rose says.

Emily flicks her fingers and a red rose appears in her hands. The students clap and cheer.

_How did that happen?_ Emily thinks to herself as she looks down at the red rose in her hands with puzzlement.

Harry clears his throat and the students stop cheering.

"Thank you for that demonstration, Miss Blake. Now, it is time for dinner," Harry says as the tables fill with platters of turkey, Christmas ham, Christmas goose, cranberry sauce, fried apples, corn, mashed potatoes and gravy, stuffing, green bean casserole, candied yams, sugar cookies with reindeer or Santa Claus on them, gingerbread cookies and red velvet cake.

* * *

_Ailin Callahan's Dungeons_

_In an Undisclosed Location_

_December 13, 2031_

_10:00 pm_

The winds settle down around Aisling as she enters the dark dungeon. She pads over to a shelf of potions using a flashlight. She constantly looks over her shoulder to make sure Bianca isn't there. Next, she picks up a potion from the shelf and writes P on it with a black marker. She holds the vial in her hand, while she selects the same colored water vial from a box with her right hand. She places the vial full of colored water on the shelf with her right hand and places the vial in her left hand in the same compartment of the box as its corresponding vial full of colored water. She repeats the process until she has taken all of the potions on every shelf in the dungeons, including the potion shelves in the cells. When she is done, Aisling thinks of her love for the air and the winds buffet her and the box full of potion vials to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

* * *

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Somewhere in Scotland_

_December 14, 2031_

_8:00 am_

Wyatt opens his eyes and looks into Chris' eyes.

"Chris, where am I?" Wyatt asks.

"You are safe at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Chris replies.

"How do you feel?" Chris asks.

"Like a bus ran over me. My body aches all over, but it isn't the same pain that has been making me writhe on the floor," Wyatt says.

Chris chuckles.

"How is he?" Aisling asks as she enters the bedroom with a wet paper towel in her hands.

"He can joke. That means he is on the mend." Chris replies.

"Thank goodness," Aisling says as she places the wet paper towel on top of Wyatt's forehead.

"What happened to me?" Wyatt asks.

"Aisling used her power over the wind to enter Ailin Callahan's dungeons and switch the water potions that Mom made with all of the potions in the dungeons. She brought all of the potions back here and we tested them on you until we found the potion that returns your magic to you. We must have tested too many potions because you caught a fever," Chris explains.

"Do I have my magic back?" Wyatt asks.

"Probably," Chris replies.

"What about my powers?" Wyatt asks.

"To get your powers back, you have to say a spell and that requires you to be awake," Chris explains.

"I'm awake. Tell me the spell," Wyatt says.

Chris hands Wyatt a small piece of paper.

Wyatt reads the words on the paper and says:

_Powers of the witches rise_

_Come to me across the skies_

_Return my magic, give me back_

_All that was taken from the attack!_

White and blue lights enter Wyatt's body.

"I feel like I can take on the world again," Wyatt says.

"Let's test that theory. Orb down to the kitchens and get us some breakfast," Chris says with a smile.

Wyatt complies and returns with a basket of warm scones and cream.

* * *

_Halliwell Manor Attic_

_1329 Prescott Street _

_San Francisco, CA, USA_

_December 13, 2031 _

_6:30 pm_

While Wyatt, Chris and Aisling enjoy their breakfast at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the Charmed Ones and their respective families with the exception of Wyatt and Chris gather around a chalk drawing of a pentagram on the attic floor. Paige places a crystal at each point of the pentagram. Next, everyone holds hands and forms a circle around the pentagram. Then, they think of Bianca and chant:

_Magic forces black and white_

_Reaching out through space and light,_

_Be she far or be she near_

_Bring us the Phoenix Bianca here_

Bianca appears in a poof of smoke.

"The Charmed Ones have summoned me at last," Bianca says.

"Pick your weapon, Bianca. It's time to battle. You can choose any one of us to battle," Piper says.

"I choose the Twice-Blessed," Bianca says.

"It's your lucky day," Wyatt says as he appears in the attic with Chris and Aisling.

All eyes turn to Wyatt.

Bianca is surprised to see Wyatt, alive and well, but she doesn't show her surprise. Instead, she shimmers behind him and kicks him in the foot, making him topple over.

"One point to me," Bianca says.

Wyatt gets up off the floor, dusts himself off and charges at Bianca.

Uppercut. Block. Punch.

"You've got quite a right hand swing," Wyatt says to Bianca as blood drips out of his nose.

"Be quiet and fight, Twice-Blessed," Bianca says as she kicks Wyatt in the shin.

Wyatt retaliates by punching Bianca in the face.

"Now, we are even," Wyatt says as blood drips out of Bianca's nose.

Kick. Block.

"Why do you hate me?" Wyatt asks.

"You took Ailin away from me," Bianca replies as she kicks Wyatt.

"You had Vesperto abduct Emily. I would call that even," Wyatt says as he picks Bianca up and throws her over his shoulder.

Bianca struggles in his grasp, but to no avail. Wyatt is three times bigger than her and stronger than her.

"Let me go," Bianca shouts.

"All right," Wyatt says as Wyatt drops Bianca.

Bianca falls down and lands on the wooden floorboard with a thud.

Then, she stands up and the fight resumes.

Punch, Block and Kick.

The hand-to-hand combat drags on with sweat dripping down both Bianca's and Wyatt's determined faces. Both are tired, but neither is willing to yield to defeat.

Then, Vesperto and some of Bianca's minions arrive. The Halliwells and Aisling confront Bianca's minions.

"We meet again, Vesperto," Chris says.

Vesperto lunges at Chris with his knife, but Chris dodges the knife and uses his telekinesis to direct the knife at Barbas who is passing his hand over Aisling's face in order to determine her fear.

He looks down at his palm and says, "You fear your fiancé's death.

Then, he passes his hand over Aisling's face again. Tears roll down Aisling's face as her fear comes to life in her mind.

* * *

_In Aisling's Mind_

_Chris is lying in a coffin, dressed in a black tuxedo with a white shirt. A red rose hangs from the pocket of the tuxedo's jacket. Shiny black dress shoes are on his feet. Aisling stares into Chris' pale face and brushes his brown hair out of his eyes. She closes his eye-lids, kisses his lips and closes the coffin lid.  
_

* * *

_Back in the Real World_

Chris watches the knife he directed at Barbas sail through the shimmering form of Barbas and stick into the wall of the attic next to the door. Satisfied that Barbas won't hurt Aisling anymore, Chris turns his to attention Vesperto. Vesperto lunges whatever he can lay his hands on at Chris and Chris dodges. Tired of the cat and mouse game, Chris shoots a steady stream of lightning bolts out of his fingers at Vesperto. Vesperto dodges some of the lightning bolts, but many of the lightning bolts hit him. Vesperto keels over and dies.

Meanwhile, despite the chaos around them, Wyatt and Bianca battle against each other. Neither has the upper hand until Bianca pulls out a knife from her leather boot and attacks Wyatt.

Wyatt dodges and shouts, "Excalibur!"

Excalibur sails into Wyatt's hands. Bianca lunges at Wyatt. To defend himself, Wyatt jumps out of the way and thrusts Excalibur into Bianca's heart. Bianca holds her heart and falls to the ground.


	23. Do I hear Wedding Bells?

Disclaimer: All previous disclaimers apply.

Chapter 23: Do I hear Wedding Bells?

_Burial Plot next to Bianca's Mother's Headstone_

_San Francisco, CA, USA_

_December 14, 2031_

_1:00 pm_

The pounding rain on Wyatt's and Chris' black umbrellas drowns out the solemn voice of the pastor who is performing Bianca's funeral ceremony. Dressed in black suits, Chris and Wyatt watch as the coffin containing Bianca's body is lowered into the ground next to Bianca's mother's resting place and dirt is thrown over it.

"Wy, would you give me some privacy? There's something I would like to say to Bianca," Chris says after the ceremony.

Wyatt steps away from Bianca's grave and lets Chris have a moment to talk to Bianca. Chris gets down on his knees in front of Bianca's headstone and says,

"Bi, you've died twice and both times at Wyatt's hands, although the first time was at Lord Wyatt's hands. I loved you back then and I still do in many ways, but I love Aisling even more. I know I told you that we would come together again and perhaps, we will, but let's just be friends next time, if you don't mind."

Then, Chris stands up, turns around, walks towards Wyatt and says, "Wy, let's go home."

* * *

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Emily's Bedchamber_

_Somewhere in Scotland_

_December 15, 2031_

_2:00 am_

Knock. Knock. Knock.

_Who could that be? Well, there is only one way to find out_, Emily thinks as she places Hermione's copy of _Hogwarts, a History_ on the end table next to the bed.

* * *

_Flashback begins._

_Muggle London, England_

_December 13, 2031_

_12:00 pm_

"_Rose, when was Hogwarts built?" Emily asks during their shopping trip in muggle London. _

"_I don't know, but Mum might know. I'll ask her," Rose replies._

_Rose is only a couple of years younger than her. Does she still believe that her mother knows everything? _

"_Emily, I can tell that you think that Rose believes that her mother knows everything from the way you raise your brow. The truth is that everyone believes that Aunt Hermione knows everything. Aunt Hermione has always been labeled the smartest witch of her age and she works hard to keep that image. If she doesn't know something, she'll research it and then tell you the answer," Lily says._

_Then Lily turns to Rose and says, "You don't need to ask Aunt Hermione. The answer is probably in "Hogwarts, a History." Just ask her if you can borrow it." _

_That evening, Rose visited Emily and handed a large brown book with pages that had once been white but were now yellowed by time. _

_Emily flipped through the book and saw that some passages had been highlighted with a yellow highlighter. Other passages were highlighted in green. There were also some passages highlighted in blue. Emily flipped to the first page of the book and found a little post-it note that had a dot for every color. Next to the yellow dot was written Harry in a nice slanting scrawl. _

_The green dots represented historical facts that Hermione found amusing. The blue dots represented information about house-elves and her thoughts about the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare._

"_Thank you, Rose," Emily says._

_Flashback ends._

_  


* * *

  
_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Emily's Bedchamber_

_Somewhere in Scotland_

_December 15, 2031_

_2:02 am_

"I'm coming," Emily shouts as she pads over to the door.

Emily opens the door and is surprised to see Wyatt standing outside the door. He is wearing khaki trousers, brown leather belt and green dress shirt. Emily notices that the top button of the dress shirt is undone and that he isn't wearing his gun holster.

"Hi!" Emily says.

"Em, I don't know where else to go," Wyatt says as he runs his right hand through his hair.

Emily opens the door further and invites Wyatt into the bedroom.

Wyatt enters the bedroom and plops down onto the bed.

"Em, come over her and hold me, please," Wyatt implores.

Sensing that Wyatt needs her to comfort him, Emily sits down on the bed next to Wyatt in Indian style. She places his head in her lap. Then, she strokes his hair and sings a lullaby that puts Wyatt to sleep. When Wyatt has finally fallen asleep, Emily places Wyatt's head on the pillow, gets into bed and pulls the coverlet over both of them.

* * *

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry _

_Emily's Bedchamber_

_Somewhere in Scotland_

_December 16, 2031_

_7:00 am_

When Emily wakes up the next morning, she pats the side of the bed next to her where Wyatt was sleeping and touches a piece of paper. She picks up the piece of paper and reads:

_Em,_

_There is something that I have to do today. Please meet me tonight. Cassie will escort you. It's important._

_W.M.H._

_  


* * *

  
_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Emily's Bedchamber_

_December 16, 2031_

_6:45 pm_

"Miss Emmy, Sir wishes for me to escort you," Cassie says as she pops into Emily's bedchamber.

"Just a minute, Cassie," Emily says as she applies some red lipstick to her lips at the vanity table.

When she's ready, she takes Cassie's hand.

* * *

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_A Spare Room on the Third Floor Corridor _

_December 16, 2031_

_7:00 pm_

The room has mahogany-paneled walls that make the room look small. A fireplace graces the western wall. The room also contains a large round scarlet area rug that covers a bamboo hardwood floor. Two large plush chairs rest on the rug. Wyatt lights the fire log in the fireplace with a lighter, waits for the wood to catch fire and burn and closes the screen.

Afterwards, he spreads out a red and white-checkered blanket in front of the roaring fire in the fireplace. He places a picnic basket on the right side of the blanket. Next, he stacks two hard-bound leather books with gold-gilded pages in the center of the blanket and places a small crystal lotus blossom candle holder with a red candle on top of the books. Just as Wyatt lights the candle with a lighter, Emily and Cassie arrive.

"What a surprise!" Emily says.

Wyatt places the lighter back into the pocket of his black tuxedo jacket and turns around to face Emily and Cassie. He eyes the slinky, mini red dress with a tie back that Emily is wearing and her matching high heels. Next, Wyatt stands up and approaches Emily. He bows, takes her hand and kisses it. Then, he brushes a few strands of her red hair back under her ear and whispers into her ear, "You look very beautiful, tonight, Emily."

"Thank you, Wy. You look very handsome, too," Emily says as she eyes Wyatt's black tuxedo and black, polished dress shoes.

Then, Wyatt pulls away from Emily, notices Cassie and says, "Thank you for your help, Cassie."

"Yous welcome, Sir," Cassie says as she pops back to the kitchens.

After Cassie leaves, Wyatt holds his hand out to Emily and asks, "May I have this dance, My Lady?"

"Certainly, kind Sir," Emily replies as she takes Wyatt's hand and they waltz around the room, while Wyatt hums a tune.

After dancing, Wyatt drags Emily over to the red and white-checkered blanket. Emily sits on the left side of the blanket, while Wyatt sits next to the picnic basket and faces Emily. He empties the picnic basket of its contents and fills a plate with some turkey, ham, stuffing, mashed potatoes with gravy, green bean casserole, corn-on- the-cob, fried apples and treacle tart for Emily. Next, he pulls out two bottles of butter beer from the basket and hands one of the bottles of butter beer to Emily. Then, he fills another plate for himself. As they eat, Emily tells Wyatt about meeting Peeves and how Al found her and led her to the kitchens, where she met Cassie.

After eating, Wyatt leads Emily over to the right chair on the scarlet rug. He pulls out a little black velvet box from a pocket sewn into the lining of his tuxedo coat and opens the box to reveal a gold band with a brilliantly shining emerald in its center. Next, he takes Emily's hand and gets down on his knees before Emily.

"Em, when I thrust Excalibur into Bianca's heart and she died, I couldn't help thinking that I could have died. I started to think of what I would be missing if I died and I realized that I would miss you. You complete me. I can't imagine my life without you in it. I love you. Will you marry me?" Wyatt asks.

"Yes," Emily says with tears in her eyes.

So, Wyatt slips the ring onto her finger, stands up and kisses Emily.

* * *

_Saint Joseph's Catholic Church_

_Dublin, Ireland_

_December 25, 2031_

_10:00 am_

Aisling is standing in front of a mirror studying her reflection. She is wearing a long white wedding gown. Her raven hair has been styled into an elegant coiffure. A few tendrils peek out from under her veil. On her feet are two white high-heel shoes. The Charmed Ones and Emily surround her.

"After I orbed you, your father and her back to your house from the Sanctuary after Wyatt defeated Ailin Callahan; your mother went to the master bedroom and returned with a red velvet box. She told me to give it to you on your wedding day," Paige says as she hands the red velvet box and an envelope to Aisling.

Aisling opens the red velvet box and finds a rosary and a pair of dangling brilliantly shining diamond earrings and a matching necklace. Next, Aisling removes the card from the envelope, opens it and reads aloud:

_My Darling Aisling,_

_Today is your wedding day. Congratulations! _

_You might be nervous today. So, instead of concentrating on the eyes looking at you, look at your new husband and the butterflies in your stomach will disappear. I guarantee it. _

_In addition, you may be curious about the contents of the red velvet box. Knowing you, you probably opened the red velvet box before reading this card. The red velvet box contains the O'Neil family rosary. The rosary is something old. _

_Again, congratulations on your wedding! Have a happy and prosperous married life! _

_Love,_

_Mom_

After reading the card, Aisling hands the card to Paige, hugs her and says, "Thanks, Aunt Paige."

After Aisling hugs Paige, Aisling slips the rosary onto her right wrist.

Next, Emily comes forward and hands Aisling a bouquet of a dozen fresh red roses and a sixpence.

"The bouquet of red roses is something new," Emily says as she slips the sixpence in Aisling's left high heel shoe.

Aisling thanks Emily and hugs her.

Then, Phoebe hands Aisling a length of blue ribbon and ties it into her hair.

"Thanks, Aunt Phoebe," Aisling says as she hugs Phoebe.

Afterwards, Piper comes forward and hands Aisling a small red velvet box. Aisling opens the red velvet box and finds a pair of diamond earrings and a matching necklace.

"The diamond earrings and matching necklace are mine. I wore them on my wedding day," Piper says.

As Aisling thanks and hugs Piper, Mark peeks into the dressing room and says, "You look beautiful, darling."

"Thanks, Daddy," Aisling replies.

Then, he points to his watch.

Aisling takes her father's arm and says, "Let's go, Daddy."

* * *

_St. Joseph's Catholic Church_

_Dublin, Ireland_

_December 25, 2031_

_11:00 am_

As her father escorts her down the aisle, Aisling ignores everyone's eyes and gazes into Chris' eyes as he waits for her at the end of the aisle.

When Aisling reaches the altar, the pastor clears his throat and begins the ceremony.

When the time comes for Aisling to say her wedding vows, she says, "I, Aisling Laura O'Neil O'Keeffe Halliwell-Wyatt, take you Christopher Perry Halliwell-Wyatt, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, 'til death do us part: according to God's holy ordinance, and thereto I pledge you my love and faithfulness."

After the wedding ceremony, Elder Sandra materializes in little blue and white lights and says, "Chris, the Elders have seen how you have guided Aisling through her magical training all of these years and we have decided to make you Aisling's official whitelighter." Then, she disappears.

* * *

_St. Valentine's Catholic Church_

_Juliana Landings, Maine, USA_

_February 14, 2032_

_8:00 am_

Emily is studying her reflection in the mirror. She is wearing her Paige's wedding gown and the blue bracelet Phoebe gave her on her right wrist. Her hair is styled in an elegant coiffure and she is wearing a tiara instead of a veil. Gold hoop earrings adorn her ears. On her feet are two white high heels and she has slipped the sixpence Hannah gave her into her left shoe. Instead of the Charmed Ones surrounding her like at Aisling's wedding, Aisling, Marianne and Jackie are helping Emily get ready.

As Aisling puts a gold necklace around Emily's neck and closes the clasp, she whispers into Emily's ear, "Think of Wyatt, Em and take a deep breath."

"That's easy for you to say, Aisling," Emily says as she faces Aisling and notices the light flash off the diamond in the center of Aisling's gold wedding ring.

Then, Jackie steps forward and hands Emily two pink photograph albums with covers that are framed by a string of pearls and lace. Emily opens the top photograph album, flips through the pages and sees photographs of Grandma Christina and Grandpa Parker's wedding. Then, Emily opens the other photograph album and sees blank pages.

"You can add your wedding photographs to the second photograph album," Jackie explains.

"Thanks for the something old and something new," Emily replies as she hugs Jackie.

"You are welcome," Jackie replies.

* * *

_St. Valentine's Catholic Church_

_Juliana Landings, Maine, USA_

_February 14, 2032_

_10:00 am_

Emily's father escorts her down the aisle. When she reaches the altar, Pastor George begins the wedding ceremony.

When it comes time for Emily to say her vows, she looks into Wyatt's eyes and says, "I, Emily Sophia Blake Halliwell-Wyatt, take you Wyatt Matthew Halliwell-Wyatt, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, 'til death do us part: according to God's holy ordinance, and thereto I pledge you my love and faithfulness."


	24. A Miracle

Disclaimer: All previous disclaimers apply. Also, this story is dedicated to lizardmomma for reviewing every chapter of this story. Thank you for your encouragement, lizardmomma!

Chapter 24: A Miracle

_San Francisco Memorial Hospital_

_San Francisco, CA, USA_

_December 31, 2035_

_8:00 pm_

"Mrs. Halliwell-Wyatt, are you up for some visitors?" the young blonde-haired nurse asks with a smile as she places a bowl of chicken noodle soup on the table next to the bed.

"Sure," Emily replies as lays back on the fluffy white hospital pillow and watches Dick Clark's New Year's Rocking Eve on the television.

"There isn't much to see, anyway," Emily says as she refers to stark white walls of the hospital.

However, she regrets it when she has a contraction just as an old lady with blue eyes enters the hospital room.

"You don't look very well, dear," the old lady says as she sits in the chair next to Wyatt beside Emily's hospital bed.

"What gave it away? The sweat dripping down my face? The hornet's nest on top of my head?" Emily replies.

"There's no need to be rude, dear," the old lady says.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude," Emily replies.

"No problem, dear," the old lady says.

Then, Emily takes another look at the old lady and asks, "Aren't you the lady I met on the airplane when I moved to San Francisco from Juliana Landings?"

"Guilty," the old lady answers.

"Thanks, for the money," Emily replies.

"You are welcome," the old lady says just as Emily has another contraction and Wyatt grabs her hand and tells her to push.

When the contraction ends, the old lady takes a deep breath and says, "Emily and Wyatt, this is not my true form."

Then, she drops her glamour.

"You are Aunt Prue," Wyatt says, surprised.

"Yes, I am, but I am also an Angel of Destiny. I have been sending you dreams of your potential destiny," Prue says.

Then, Prue orbs away, milliseconds before the doctor enters to ask how Emily is doing.

* * *

_San Francisco Memorial Hospital_

_San Francisco, CA, USA_

_January 01, 2036_

_12:00 am_

After four hours of labor, Emily gives birth to a healthy five-pound, blonde-haired, green-eyed baby girl just as the ball in Time Square on television drops and ushers in the New Year.

All of the Halliwells, Aisling, and Aisling's and Chris's one-year old daughter, Laura, who is happily sleeping on Chris' shoulder surround her.

"What are you going to name her?" Melinda asks Emily as she gestures toward the baby in Phoebe's arms.

"Christina Prudence Blake Halliwell-Wyatt in honor of Grandma Christina and Chris," Emily says aloud and silently adds _and Aunt Prue for bringing Wyatt and me together_ in her mind.

Next, Chris calls the nurse into the hospital room and asks her to bring everyone a glass of orange juice. The nurse complies and returns with glasses of orange juice for everyone and promptly leaves. When the nurse leaves, Chris calls for a toast.

Everyone holds up his or her glass.

Then, Chris says, "To Christina and a happy and prosperous new year!"

"Here! Here!" everyone says as they clink glasses.

The End


End file.
